


Poisonous Blood 血毒

by Sheena_Mividaloca666



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Mividaloca666/pseuds/Sheena_Mividaloca666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>位於沙林的奧丁森莊園捲入了女巫事件之中，索爾和他作為神父的弟弟洛基的姦情即將公諸於眾…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kkibou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkibou/gifts).



楔子

 

我的母亲是一个虔诚的教徒。

在我年轻的时候，她经常跟我说，「信赖主，把命运交给主。」我还记得她最後在病榻上的日子，那时候她的脸颊因为结核而苍白枯瘦， 她蓝色的眼睛里面却迸发出了热烈的光来，「孩子，不要担心，我们会在天堂相遇。」

她去世后，我和父亲将她埋葬在科德角海边的墓园，那是个麻省毫无新意的秋天，风刮走了一片片金色红色的叶子，只留下了快要入冬时节的料峭。我记得那天天空很灰，像是为了配合葬礼凝重的气氛。卷起的海浪带来了一阵阵腥味，空气里面充斥着潮气，我看着峭壁旁边的岩石上聚集着许多牡蛎，密密麻麻夹在青绿色的苔藓之间。

我和父亲沉默不语地站在那方又小又窄的墓碑之前，几乎不敢相信那个有血有肉的、有些微胖，为我们准备了十几年早餐的妇人居然能够委身於那麽小的墓碑之後。那块石头上安放着十架，上面按照母亲的意思写着「信仰神」。

我对神敬畏，毕竟我们一家不远万里搬来新英格兰就是为了寻访神的足迹。母亲在世的时候曾经经常说起山上之城丶地上之盐。然而信仰神的她却在举家漂洋过海不久，因为在船上被传染了结核而香消玉殒。我有时想，假若这块地真是福地，又为何神会选择在这里取走他信徒的生命。亦或是我的母亲真应该命属天堂，因此神才提前感召她，令她的灵魂能够自由？

这个故事开始於沙林。你也许听过这个地方。这里曾经是个渔村，後来被一群欧洲人所占据。没错，这里的生蚝和牡蛎都远近驰名，也有不错的酸面包。不过你脑中对这个地方的印象恐怕来自於父母在睡前跟你说的枕边故事。

父母总是喜欢恐吓自己的孩子，女巫看着你呢，如果你不乖乖听话，小心我们将你送去沙林。当然我從未為人父母，不懂得如何在道德上保持出那种尊严的姿势。「要做个好孩子，不然女巫会将你掳走，把你喂胖，然後吃乾净你的骨头。」

现在人们常说，沙林发生的那件事只是一群狂热的信徒对异教徒反感急剧爆发的结果。他们觉得那些指控别人懂得巫术并且纵火烧死了不少女子的人必然是鬼迷心窍。他们忘记了这些肇事者竟全是神的信徒。也许跟我的母亲一样，他们热切认为他们所做的，即是神的旨意。

至於我怎麽想？  
在这个故事里面，我对神的想法也许无足轻重。事实上，解释我是谁，我为何在这里，又为何在这样一个雾气浓厚的夜晚记录这个故事也毫无意义。这个故事不属於我，也不属於我的母亲。  
然而这个故事却让我警醒：当你信仰神的时候，同时也信仰了魔鬼。


	2. 犧牲者 The Martyr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或是他摸了别人的污秽丶无论是染了甚麽污秽丶他却不知道丶一知道了丶就有了罪 。── 利未记 Leviticus 5:17

「达茜，你看这条裙子是应该配哪条项链好？」简·福斯特穿着一条丝质的白色礼服裙，左右手分别拿着两根项链，左边那根是金色的，细细碎碎镶嵌着红宝石，右边那根绾出花瓣的样子，看起来很是小巧玲珑。

这是她结婚的日子，她本该早就决定究竟要做什麽打扮，可是从巴黎运来的婚纱在海上被耽搁了，周一才刚运来。全镇的裁缝都用上了才趕在昨天将布料都收拾妥当。简对着那面雕花铜框的镜子养着她小巧的脖颈，她有双漂亮的棕色眼睛，此刻正有些局促不安地四下张望。

简的母亲从来没希望她远嫁去新英格兰。事实上，作为家里唯一的独女，虽然不能继承家産丶获得爵位，她依然固执地觉得以简的相貌和教养，她理應可以在伦敦找个商人结婚留在巴斯。简记得她离家的那天，母亲哭得很伤心。确实，自己的女儿要远嫁大洋彼岸，即使对方是闻名遐迩的奥丁森家族，为人母的担忧也是正常的。简记得那天洛基安慰了她母亲许久，他们两个坐在她老宅堆满尘灰、年久失修的落地窗前轻声交谈。她从门外瞥见洛基用双手捧着她母亲的手为她祈祷。

她喜欢洛基。面对索尔，她有些紧张害怕，而这位奥丁森家的次子却总是让她觉得如沐春风。当然她并不是觉得索尔很粗鲁丶或者是谈吐欠妥。事实上，在他们为数不多的交谈中，索尔总是显得非常彬彬有礼。无论英国人对这些美洲暴发户有些什麽成见，简都觉得索尔是个不折不扣的绅士，他相当高大英俊，有一头漂亮的金色头发，出手阔绰丶行为体面。她手上捏着的这两根项链都是索尔给她的。上帝知道，福斯特家族江河日下，她除了儿时在祖母的珠宝盒里面见过她的订婚钻戒外，手上几乎从来没有掂量过金银珠宝。而女人畢竟是有些虚荣的，索尔送给她的这些爱的礼物也让她觉得远嫁也许并不是一件坏事。

而她未来的小叔洛基·奥丁森了是她在這裡的密友。这桩婚事本来就是他促成的。简知道洛基并不是一个嫡出的奥丁森，事实上，达茜告诉过她，洛基是奥丁森家的养子。达茜说，正因为他不是奥丁森家正统的继承人，他在财产分配的问题上也不卑不亢，将祖宅和几处工厂全部都拱手让给了他的兄长，自己倒是追求了神職，侍奉上帝。

简见过洛基好几次。洛基是个长得很好看的男人，他身材颀长而略显消瘦，他的皮肤有些苍白，他的手指很是修长，他还有双摄人心魄的绿色眼睛。每次见到他的时候，洛基总穿着着整齐的教士服装，将一头像寒鸦般漆黑的头发梳理得一丝不苟，胸前挂着简单的十字架，一脸虔诚恭顺的表情。他说话低沉而温柔，听不出口音来。

她其实有些感谢洛基，如果不是因为他来伦敦游走说亲，也许自己也不会在这里开始崭新的生活。她知道她和索尔的婚姻是建立在物质的基础之上的。奥丁森需要福斯特家伯爵的头衔，而坦白说，福斯特家需要奥丁森家的财产。父亲早就变卖了家里在伦敦的地产，而巴斯的老宅也年久失修，只剩下来六七个仆从。他们的後院杂草丛生，当她挽着洛基的手臂向他介绍马厩和牧场的情况时，她几乎有些抬不起头来。好在洛基看起来很是喜欢小道两边丛生的红莓，他的漫不经心的愉快心情感染了简，让她鼓起了勇气。

走到牧场围栏的时候，洛基向她说明了来意，「说来真有些不好意思，我的长兄索尔·奥丁森已经二十七岁，却依然没有婚配。我作为神的僕從，本来不应该对这些家长里短太在意。但是索尔和我一向仰慕令尊，索尔也对您的小像一见倾心，索尔我才特意来向您提亲，希望不会唐突了您。」  
「神父…」简一时窘迫地说不出话来。她并不蠢，当然知道洛基所说的一见倾心全然是善意的胡邹，她知道父亲为了给她找一位富裕体面的乘龙快婿早就不择手段，这些消息想必也传到了她面前这位儀表堂堂的神父耳中。  
「亲爱的福斯特小姐，」洛基回过身来，他绿色的眼睛在红莓树丛的阴影中熠熠生辉，「请原谅我的直率…」  
「不，神父。」简连忙握住洛基的手，「我只是没想过聞名遐邇的奥丁森家族会不远万里前来提亲罢了。我想家母一定很惊讶吧。」  
「确实，」洛基点点头说，「我能理解令尊令堂的犹豫之情，您是家中的独女，又是千金之躯，为您的婚事，他们想必也深思熟虑。我此行这样冒昧，只希望促成良缘。如果不是因为了解我长兄的为人，我断然不敢莽撞前来造访…」  
「神父，」她知道从礼数上，她的父母一定默许了洛基的提亲，他才会向她当面质询，「您不必拘泥礼节。我相信您和家父一定能够做出周密的决定…」  
他们俩接下来的散步显得格外尴尬而安静，简望着久未修理的树丛和菜圃，强打起了精神，「您看，今年的雨水不错，也许会有不少甜菜根。」洛基侧头和她一起走上了乾燥的林間小道，饶有兴味地点头检查起来西红柿的长势。  
「对了，我看见了府上有一家钢琴，不知道晚餐时能否有幸听福斯特小姐弹奏一曲？」过了许久，洛基终於开口又说。他的语气很真挚，让简感到有些羞赧，「当然了，如果不嫌弃的话。」

饭後简弹了几首简单的曲子，为父母和洛基唱了几首歌。她的琴艺并不太精湛，胜在嗓音甜美，笑容可掬。看起来主客都很尽兴。这桩婚事不久后便敲定了。简自我安慰地想，虽然整件事情更像是笔生意，但这不代表她和索尔·奥丁森之间就培养不出真正的感情。她可是听说过不少美好婚姻的例子。她早就听说奥丁森家的儿子们都出类拔萃，现在见过了儒雅温柔的洛基，她对索尔也产生了不小的好奇心。洛基给了她一张索尔的小像当做信物，她有时候在睡前祈祷后拿出小像仔细端详。索尔有一个刚正的下巴，一双天蓝色的眼睛，在小像中，他的脸上挂着亲和的笑容。简心想，如果索尔跟洛基一样有教养，这场婚事也许还能是好事一桩，至少她父亲在伦敦欠下的赌债有了下落。何况爱情这个东西，原本就像是兰花，需要人精心奉养。她有耐心，也有时间，对自己的相貌也有些自信，她想，索尔总会爱上她的。

简最终决定戴上红色的项链，达茜帮着她提起了巨大的裙摆。她走到爬满藤蔓的阳台上时看到庄园入口的铁门被仆从推开，在开满紫藤花的林间小道上传来马车在石板上辚辚的响声。她搬来麻省不过几个月时间，洛基就奔波在外为忙於治疗传染病的医护筹集物资，教会的活动非常频繁，她几乎有两个星期没见上洛基的脸。

「达茜，我想一定洛基回来了。」简探头看着，她正说着就听见楼下大堂的门打开，她的未婚夫穿着燕尾服马甲，海军蓝的外套上镶嵌着红色的团扣，还没系好领结便大步流星地去迎接马车。简回头正看到索尔张开双臂抱住了从马车上下来的洛基。隔着好些距离她压根听不见兄弟俩在交头接耳些什麽，她只看见洛基对着索尔微微笑着，用手上乌木的手杖点点地面。他们两个接着回头向府邸走来，索尔一边笑一边比划着什麽，左手自然地勾在洛基的肩膀上，洛基扬起脸来，露出一小节白色的脖子。

 

奥丁森庄园很宽阔，占地几乎达到两个公顷。宅邸面朝着碎石横生的海滩，侧翼通向花园丶果园和牧场，在那条紫藤花开的林荫道左侧装着走下峭壁的白色栏杆，沿着这条小路步行五分钟就能走上沙滩。宅邸的北面有一大片繁茂的草坪，在侧翼旁边离果园不远处有一座漂亮的谷仓。在洛基和管家埃里克的指导下，废弃不用的谷仓被油漆一新，整理成了简的新房。谷仓的墙壁被油漆成了漂亮的柠檬黄色，窗上挂满了波士顿能买到最好的帷幔和花边。洛基让女佣每天给简带一束漂亮的郁金香点缀她的厢房。达茜住在谷仓的侧面，天气好的时候她们会一起在草坪上做些女工，下雨天她俩会一起在谷仓里面点起壁炉弹钢琴看书。

谷仓的生活虽然简单舒适，但是简不免腹诽。她原以为婚後，她会和索尔一起搬进宅邸的主卧室，然而索尔对於这件事似乎总是显得有些推诿。「我想我的兄长一定觉得谷仓的阳光更加好一些，对你的身体有益。」洛基似乎看穿了她的想法，反覆安慰她说，「你瞧，从这个窗户不仅能看见海滩，还能看见果园。」

自从她和索尔婚後，洛基就很少再出门筹集善款，他在当地的小教堂里负责主日敬拜，平时除了偶然在家中用餐，便长期呆在教堂的告解室里安慰信徒。也许正是因为这样，他的语气总是显得和善而有力。

在某个午後，洛基和简一起在谷仓的窗边喝了一些下午茶，洛基指示女佣们送来了一些样子精巧好看的甜点，装在价值不菲的印花茶具上。简看着洛基蜷缩着身体丶在阳光中微微眯着眼睛，像是一只懒洋洋的猫。 以这两年来她对洛基的了解，她看得出洛基今天心情不错。他的个性有些拘谨怕生，在外人面前总是显得有些警惕戒备，戴着神父应该有的冷静而和善的面具，这会他正用手指勾着茶杯，显得很心满意足，这样的表情让他看起来年轻了不少。

「洛基，有些事，我不知道是不是该跟你说。」简思忖了半天终於开口。「如果你有什麽烦心事，请务必告诉我，」洛基直起身子，「最近多雨，是不是影响了你的健康？」

 

她的健康倒是无甚影响，只是她最近梦中，欲念的魔鬼时时来访。她不知如何启齿告诉洛基，她在谷仓的床太大，被褥太冷，她渴望她丈夫呼吸和肌肤的热度。这样的渴求让她怪梦连连。她的梦低俗不堪丶不登大雅之堂。在梦中，她和索尔在床第行鱼水之欢，他们赤身在花园中行走，她的皮肤被朝露打湿，双腿上留下汗渍。有时候她甚至梦到自己和陌生男人或是女人互相亲热，她总是在惶恐的冷汗中醒来。简做这样的梦越发频繁，成婚两年来，与索尔在身体上的隔阂给她的心带来了影响。她感到空虚而罪恶。

「不，」简摆摆手，「我跟你说这些，应当算是不体面的。作为妇道人家，我本来不应该将闺阁里面的事跟人分享，但是我想你是神父，应该能理解…我也许不该多言…」洛基望着她，他看起来那麽真诚，「简，我不仅是神父，也是你的小叔，如果索尔对你有什麽不忠，你必须告诉我…你们的婚事是我促成的，我会对你负责…」

「不，并不是那样的，」简说，「事实上，我想跟你说的是，我和索尔自从结婚以来，从来没有同房过。即使是新婚夜也是…之後我搬来了谷仓，他一直住在自己的房间，我有时候问他是不是应该来我这里过夜，他总是说自己事务繁忙，怕打扰我的睡眠…」

 

简回忆起来他们新婚那夜，她满心焦躁地坐在主卧室的床沿等着索尔。到了午夜，她的丈夫终於打开了房门，他穿着紧身黑色衣衫，肩膀上披着婚礼上装饰用的金色和红色的缎带，他看起来那麽英俊，他的蓝眼睛像是夏日的天空一样灼灼发亮。简很紧张地看着他。  
「先生，」她轻声叫他，「今晚您感觉如何？」  
「夫人，」索尔的声音有些低沉，透露着酒气，「婚礼的饭菜还合您的胃口吗？」  
简咽了咽口水，「非常可口，多谢您关照。」房间很大，地板上铺着厚重的猩红色地毯，索尔解开了肩膀上的缎带，两三步就跨过了他们之间隔阂的距离，  
「那就好，那红酒呢，还差强人意吗？」他们两个应当是新婚的夫妇，徜徉在爱神的眷顾之中，却在摇曳的烛光中进行着无比尴尬的寒暄。  
「红酒也很好，」简轻声说，她鼓起勇气拍了拍她所坐的床沿旁边的靠枕，示意索尔可以坐下。  
「抱歉，我的夫人，今晚我也许疏忽怠慢了您…」  
「请叫我简，」她说，「您做得很好，希望那些客人没逼您喝太多酒。」  
「这样的好日子，多喝些也无妨。」索尔说，他的手臂擦过了她袒露的肩膀。

她仰起脸看着她的丈夫，他金色的头发细碎地落在额头前面，她伸手握住他的手，感受着他掌心的热度。他们应当要接吻不是吗？简癡癡地想着，她感受到了索尔的嘴唇轻轻按上了她的太阳穴，贞洁的吻，没有任何激情和情欲。

「早些休息，」他说，简睁大眼睛看着他，索尔从贴身的口袋里面拿出一个小小的盒子打开放在简的手上，「这是给您的，夫人…」他迟疑了下说，「简，感谢你到我们家来，今後你就是奥丁森庄园的女主人，我的妻子，我会尽我所能保护你。」

简看着小盒子，里面放着一个刻着奥丁森家徽的小小戒指，家徽中一头雄狮正在与巨蟒殊死搏斗，雄狮头带冠冕，冠冕上镶嵌着细碎的钻石。她和索尔之间除却一起散步时候互相挽手，几乎就只剩下那个额头上的吻，接着不久，索尔藉口说生意繁忙，他不希望熬夜的自己打扰简的睡眠，而让简和达茜一起搬去了修理好的谷仓。从谷仓里面，简能看见索尔房间窗前的油灯，隔着窗幔，那裡有个模糊不清的绰约人影。

 

「简，」她眼前的洛基握住了她的手，他望着她，「当然，当然。你和索尔结成夫妻，神说过：那起初造人的，是造男造女，并且说 人要离开父母，与妻子连合，二人成为一体。你和索尔不是两个人，应当是一体的，是神所恩准和配合的，不可分开。你和索尔应当一起分享乐趣丶分担痛苦，把婚姻建立在神恩赐的磐石之上。我的哥哥是个冥顽的人，但是相信我，他确实是倾心於你的，你更应该有信心，告诉索尔，追求你的幸福。」  
洛基翠绿的眼睛在午後的阳光中闪烁，简忍不住回握他的手，「洛基…我…」  
神父似乎有些羞怯地对她说，「更何况，你们两人会建立自己的家庭，我希望到时候你能愿意让我给孩子洗礼…」  
简感到了一阵狂喜，她是对的，她可以信任洛基，他总是在她迷惑的时候为她指明方向，「当然，这是我的荣幸。」

下午茶后，洛基说要回教堂安排复活节的活动而告辞。简激动得坐在窗前翻来覆去地摆弄着手里绣着的手帕。「夫人，你看起来心情不错。」达茜跟她打趣，「是不是奥丁森神父告诉了你什麽床第之间的秘密？」  
「达茜！」简嗔怪地骂了她一句，她的这位侍女跟她一起从英国过来，这些年一直是她的心腹，然而她确实有时多嘴多舌，优雅欠奉。  
「我倒是觉得，」达茜不理她继续说着，「奥丁森神父说什麽没啥用处，您要多加留心的是奥丁森先生的那位女性密友。」简盯着达茜，她知道她说的是谁，西芙。达茜曾经告诉过她，在下人的交谈当中她听说奥丁森先生这位童年好友从小跟他关系密切，下人们都以为他最终会向西芙求婚，没料到他会因为爵位而远娶一位妻子。

简并不担心西芙。她是个直率的女人，她见过西芙穿着马靴大大咧咧地不告而来，她长得相当美，乌木一样漆黑的头发，高挑的身材，但是她在装扮上却有些不拘小节。简思索着西芙大概对索尔多少有些感情，她是个女人，看得懂西芙眼睛里面的内容。但是西芙从来没有说过什麽，她和索尔以及他们的几个好友一起打猎，满身泥巴地回来。简想，也许正以为西芙实在欠缺小姐的风度，所以索尔才不能够娶她。她的念头在西芙身上逗留了几秒钟，又回到了洛基的话中，洛基说要为她和索尔的孩子洗礼，这是一件荣耀的事。

 

与此同时，洛基正坐在教堂的告解室里。他刚处理完复活节相关的饮食安排，他对节日总是很有好感，没有什麽比庆祝主的名号更让他开心的事兒。他坐在有隔板的房间里，手上端着圣经和有十字架的念珠冥想。雕花的隔板被人打开了。

「神父，我有罪。」洛基对这个声音再熟悉不过，「我想请求神的宽恕。」洛基不安地放下了手中的圣经，压抑着喉头的颤抖，「神宽宏大量，只要你肯诚心悔过…」他的话音未落，那个熟悉而低沉的声音就滔滔不绝地向他吐出了淫言秽语，「神父，我爱我的养弟，我爱他雪白的屁股，我爱他淫荡的呻吟，我爱他哭叫着求我的样子…每天晚上入睡前，我都想着他的腿环绕着我的腰杆的样子，他做爱的时候脸色潮红，汗如雨下，他几乎喊叫着求我慢一点，又求我用力一些，我忍不住想折磨他，他长得很漂亮，他的绿色眼睛像是翡翠，但是我更喜欢他的绿色眼睛被情欲蒙住时候的样子… 」  
「索尔…住口…」洛基颤抖着说，他的眼睫毛不由自主地弹跳着，望着跟他只隔一个雕花门板的兄长，「这是教堂…这里是圣地…你不能这样亵渎神…」  
「洛基，」他的兄长恬不知耻地说，「我最爱你这种口是心非的样子，其实你也很想念我吧，这两天我去波士顿做生意，你的屁股疏於照料，一定乾涩得快要蜕皮了，你别担心，我会好好照顾你…」  
「索尔，住口…」洛基看起来很是无力，「想想你的妻子，想想神，我今天下午还刚跟她…」  
「我说过多少次，不要去见简。」索尔的声音听起来有些怒意，洛基听见他走出告解室，合上门的响声，他的身体不由自主地抖了起来。他希望索尔的生意进行得不错，他可不想撞在他的氣頭上。「你跟简说了什麽？」索尔拉开告解室的门，将洛基拖了出来，一边忙不迭地伸手从他教士服装的缝隙当中揉捏着洛基的臀瓣，「你是不是告诉了她我们两个之间这些龌龊的事情？伟大高贵的奥丁森家族那两位优秀的儿子，在不见天日的地方成天只想着对方的阴茎？」  
「索尔，你知道我不会…我希望你和简能幸福…」洛基企图躲开索尔的手，却被他箍在了壁垒旁边。

「过来，」索尔把他拖入了神龛所在的凹槽中，两只手粗糙地剥开了洛基身上整洁的衣衫，他把洛基按在了凹凸不平的墙上，扯住他的手臂用右手把他的手腕固定在了头顶，「你总是不听我的话，你这个该死的东西。」洛基雪白而瘦削的脊背上隐隐露出几条暗红色的伤疤，看起来因为时间久了已经快要愈合，他的腰际赫然有几块青紫色的淤血，「别动，你这个满口仁义道德的东西。」  
「不，索尔，别这样，不要在这里。」  
「你老是蛊惑简，告诉我，你是不是巴不得简跟我同牀共枕，给我生半打儿子，然而我就没功夫收拾你了？」  
「索尔，哥哥，你和简的婚姻是神认定的…」

「闭上你那张满是谎言的嘴，」索尔用健壮高大的身体覆盖住了洛基的背脊，他的双手紧紧掐着洛基的腰部，那里的皮肤已经泛白，可见又要落下不要淤血。  
他喜欢这样，他喜欢知道洛基那整洁的袍子下面那肮脏的躯体上布满自己占有他的痕迹。洛基的屈从让他很兴奋，他了解自己的弟弟，他从小就是这样喜欢口是心非，每次他们两个做爱的时候，他总是喜欢摆出半推半就的样子，事後又悔过不已，终日在告解室向主坦白自己的罪恶，不断祈祷，让苦修带的倒刺在他的腿上留下深深的血印…但是到头来，他的身体还是抵不过索尔的引诱，他总是忍不住兴奋，忍不住让索尔挤进他的双腿之间。  
就像现在这样，洛基的额头上满是汗水，他的呼吸那麽急促，胸口的乳头在索尔的舔舐啮咬之下变得鲜红发硬，像极了两颗待采的红莓，他的阴茎被索尔包在手掌间抚摸着，「你其实很喜欢被我这样羞辱吧？在你心爱的神面前，被你的哥哥操得口齿不清，每个礼拜日敬拜的时候，你看着你那些虔诚的信徒，是不是脑中也想着我们在这里做的这些事？你的信徒知不知道你翘着自己的屁股，等着你哥哥的阴茎？」  
「索尔，请不要这样说…」洛基的阴茎在他的揉搓下渐渐挺立起来，摩擦着他的小腹。  
「嗯…你那漂亮的屁股，上面布满牙印，你扭动的身体…」

他抬起了洛基的身体，用膝盖分开了他颤抖的大腿，在教堂的烛光下，在彩色玻璃投射的日光之中，他弟弟赤裸的身体显得几乎有些圣洁。他打量着洛基半睁着的绿色眼睛和他那微微向上翘起的阴茎，粉红色的，修长文雅，跟他的身体如此契合。他的手指熟门熟路地探入了洛基的臀缝之间，用中指围绕着那窄小入口的褶皱，「你知道你想要我，你的神帮不了你。」  
「哥哥…索尔…」洛基嘴边的话破碎成了一片，他伸展着身体任由索尔的手指进入他的肠道，发出了吃痛的呻吟，「不要…提神的名号…」  
「羞耻，」索尔将两根手指来回抽动着，「你早该把这个东西抛在脑後了，你要的不就是这个麽。」索尔的指节在他的体内摩擦，他的小腹中几乎点燃了一团火焰，闷烧着他的神经。索尔伸手在神龛的烛台上拖下来一根雪白的蜡烛，他满意地看着洛基惊恐的眼神，「嘘，别怕，我的小弟弟，我们总不能让你身上的疮疤都合上，那样你每天沐浴的时候岂不是就想不起我对你的照顾了吗？」他的右手腕侧了侧，几滴烛油啪嗒啪嗒落在了他弟弟光裸的背脊上，顿时灼红了一片皮肤。「索尔，很疼…」洛基的眼睛几乎着了火，他不安地扭动着身体，却感到索尔的手指在体内攻城略地，「索尔…」

索尔满意地笑了笑，用唇瓣背上来回摩擦，「你疼吗？哥哥会好好照顾你…」随着他温柔的语气，右手上的蜡烛继续在洛基背上留下一连串的烙印，他弟弟雪白的背脊顿时布满鲜红的斑点，索尔的手指在灼伤的皮肤上来回摩擦，引得洛基轻声呼痛起来。索尔知道自己的动作不算温柔，而他的耐心也终於耗尽，他翻过洛基的身体，让他饱受摧残的背脊对着墙壁，抬起了洛基的双腿，让它们缠在自己的腰际，把蜡烛吹熄，随便扔到了角落，在地上凌乱地留下了一滩纯白的烛油。

他扶着自己早已胀痛的阴茎顶进了洛基的后穴，洛基仰头轻声呻吟着，他的双手向後撑在墙壁上，企图避免已经受苦的脊背受到进一步的摧残。  
他们两个之间的这些苟且由来已久，事实上，索尔刚懂得床事那会就开始在他弟弟身上试验各种趣事。他们两个在父母还健在的时候就常常躲到宅邸里面废弃的储藏室里面交媾。洛基对自己兄长的那些奇怪癖好知根知底，他对自己兄长的那些爱好又爱又恨。  
他知道索尔在外人眼中是个完美的男人，那个金色的奥丁森！高大英俊，正直挺拔，不仅懂得经商，更擅长骑射丶剑术，对女士们总是温存体贴，完美的绅士。索尔把这些事情隐藏得多好啊！谁会知道他对自己的弟弟有这样肮脏的想法？

他那个做神父的弟弟，成天满口仁义道德，神的恩赐，到头来还不是跟青少年时期一样倒在他的阴茎之下，「放松点，洛基…你这样紧，马上要把我挤出来了…」索尔的嘴里继续吐出毒液般的句子，他按着洛基的背部来回抽插，快感从他们身体交合的地方升腾出来。他们做这档子事做得那麽频繁，早就对彼此的身体熟稔在心，索尔拖拽着腰部来回碾磨着洛基身体中的敏感点，他膨胀的血管摩擦着洛基火热的内壁，让他叫得几乎嗓音沙哑。接着他们两个的呼吸散乱起来，他用力抽插了几次，交代在了他弟弟的屁股里面，而随着滚烫的精液，洛基也射在了索尔的小腹上。

退出身体，索尔拿起神龛上放着的防尘的丝布擦着洛基的腹部，「你想我了吗？」这句话此刻听起来真有些像是情话，事实上，索尔和洛基也确实一直以情人的方式扭曲地相处着。「我给你从波士顿带来了今年的新茶，还有一些欧洲运来的芝士和红酒，你喜欢的。」  
洛基用手肘撑起身子，疲倦地看着他哥哥，任凭他的哥哥抱起他的身体，擦乾净从他后穴里面流出来的精液，「谢谢。」  
「你一会是不是又要戴苦修带了？」索尔问，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭洛基鲜红的嘴唇。  
「索尔，你知道我的步骤。」  
「你嫌我弄得你还不够疼吗？」索尔问，他的手指摩擦过了洛基的大腿，那是洛基绑苦修带的地方。  
「这不是疼不疼的问题，我需要忏悔…」洛基轻声说，「索尔，你知道我不想…我是神的仆人，我却…」  
「那别当神的仆人，」索尔说，「你在教会能挣多少钱？现在海上贸易开通了，信主的人只会越来越少，你何必那麽固执？你应该跟我一起经商，你不是一向很会算账，正好可以帮我。」  
「主跟钱财没有关系，主是真理。」索尔看了看他，最终吻了他的嘴唇，帮他穿好了衣服。「别催促简。」他最後说，「我对她没有别的兴趣。」  
「索尔，你二十八岁了，你们成婚以来你们都没有同房过，镇上的人会说的。你们需要子嗣，奥丁森家族的名字需要传下去。」  
「洛基，我不想听你那些胡话，简是个好女孩，你不该把她卷入我们之间的这些事情。」索尔用手指示意洛基住口，「你以为我不知道你的小心思吗，你让简过来，不只是为了爵位，还是为了让西芙死心。」  
索尔转身的时候看见洛基用手指理好了自己的黑发，他咬着自己食指的关节看起来一脸忧郁。

 

简在晨祷室外面看到了西芙。她只身一人骑着一匹枣红色的马，把黑色的头发盘在脑後，身上穿着简单的黑色猎装。早晨的寒气让她的双颊染上了一层令人愉悦的红色，西芙翻身跳下马来，用马靴上的刺敲击了一下草坪。她把马交给仆从手里，然後定定向简走来，将简从上到下打量了一番。她比简高上接近一个头，加上脸上总带着些盛气凌人的表情，让简反而显得格外恭顺起来。  
「早安，奥丁森夫人。」她向她微微弯了腰，简一时不知道作何回答，只能像是跟绅士们打招呼一般地行了屈膝礼，「早安，西芙小姐。」  
她不由觉得自己可笑，竟然向一个女士如此行礼。

 

西芙站在晨祷室，眼睛打量着贴着金色壁纸的墙上挂着的大大小小奥丁森家族的画像，那些画像多数都是金发碧眼，脸上写着愚蠢的天真。简随着她的目光看着，西芙的眼睛先是落在墙壁最右侧索尔的画像上，索尔在画像中扎起了金色的头发，侧身站着，他看起来很挺拔，脸上带着一个和善的笑容。接着西芙看向了索尔下面那幅洛基的画像，画像中的洛基一丝不苟得梳着黑色的头发，细长的手捏着一本皮质封面的圣经。  
不易察觉地，西芙从鼻子中发了一声轻响，表现出对洛基的不以为然来。

 

「索尔，哦不，奥丁森先生在吗？」等了好几分钟，西芙终於开口问。「早晨我们一起用餐，现在应该在书房处理公事。」  
简望着西芙手上捏着的一卷书信，西芙是来找索尔谈论公事的，她虽然看起来气定神闲，眉间却有些焦躁的情绪，「需要请佣人去找他吗？」  
「奥丁森神父在吗？」西芙很突然地问。  
「他今早应该去小教堂处理复活节庆祝的事项了，每周四他都会去告解室…」  
「哼，」西芙这次终於发出声来，「人们都那麽喜欢找他告解，却不知道他自己却是最需要告解的人…」  
「您在说洛基？」西芙回头看着简，她的蓝色眼睛在黑发的映衬下发出光亮来，  
「您叫他洛基？」她看着简，语气甚至有些咄咄逼人，「您信任他？」  
「洛基待我向来和善…」简突然感到自己说话的声音唯唯诺诺。  
「得了吧，」西芙嗤之以鼻，「我告诉您，这位奥丁森神父可不像他表现出来得那麽无辜…他骗得了索尔丶也骗得了您，可是他绝对瞒不过我…上帝作证，我们几个可是一起长大的，他那些阴戾的念头我可没少见过…」说着，西芙攥紧了手中的信件，「奥丁森夫人，我和您素不相识，您当然也全无需要听我意见的理由，但是记得我这句忠告，不要相信奥丁森神父的鬼话，他号称自己信仰主，只有主知道他信仰的是谁。」

 

随着西芙那充满恶兆的话音落下，管家埃里克踱着步子走了过来，他整理好衣服下摆向简和西芙行礼，并且把西芙引入了索尔的书房。简知道自己不该逾矩多事，但是她仍然忍不住在书房门口多加停留了一会。书房的门缝虚掩着，而西芙似乎也不在乎给人听到般说话说得很大声。  
「这已经是第三个女孩了…」  
「我不明白你为什麽要跟我说这个？」  
「人多嘴杂…这样接二连三的中邪，早晚会出事的…」  
「你说…伊莉莎白和阿比盖尔…这和奥丁森家有什麽关系…？」  
「…她们有一口坩埚…刻着奥丁森的族章…」  
简在墙壁的黑暗中瞥见了索尔，他和西芙面对面站着，他看起来很累，双手摆出一个无奈的姿势放在书桌上，她听见他问，「洛基知道这件事吗？」西芙顿了顿回答，「你希望他知道吗？」

 

简跑回谷仓正是下午，天开始下起雨来，初春的寒雨淅淅沥沥拍打在窗户上。她看到西芙愤愤骑马离去的背影。那天下午，她的心情也许是受了雨水的影响，总是觉得胸闷提不起劲来，手上的绣帕也懒得再缝纫。她望着在壁炉旁边拨火的达茜，达茜正兴冲冲地凝视着火苗，暖着自己的鞋，一边口中唱着歌，「你们带来了什麽？你们带来什麽给我？树林里面的火堆丶燃烧的坩埚。你们带来了什麽？你带了什麽给我？你要下什麽符咒，我要他永远爱我…」  
「达茜，你在唱什麽？」简抬头问她。  
达茜欢快地回答，「最近镇上流行这首小曲，我想唱得应该是求爱的什麽…」  
「住嘴，」简白着脸说，「达茜，你在唱异教徒的歌，还不快住嘴。」  
达茜的脸顿时僵住了，「夫人…」  
简走到火炉边握住她的手，「达茜，今天西芙小姐来见索尔，我听到他们谈论了镇上女孩中邪的事情，你可听说过这件事？」  
达茜把手在裙摆上擦了擦，「夫人，这件事我其实也听说了，最近在镇上传得风风雨雨的。您足不出户所以不知道，上个礼拜，镇上的几个绅士晚上在小树林里头发现了好些年轻小姐光着身子跳舞，听说她们聚集在那里配置爱情魔药。当中还包括了奥丁森神父同事帕里斯牧师的两个女儿，一个叫伊莉莎白？一个叫什麽阿比…？」  
「阿比盖尔？」简想起自己偷听到的话。  
「哦对，阿比盖尔，这两个小姐都不到结婚年龄，绅士们觉得这是件奇耻大辱，因此本来想惩罚这些小姐们，不过似乎上个主日，在树林里面跳舞的小姐们都纷纷中邪了，听说她们一个个脸上都起了疮，见不得光，还不能听主的名号…镇上的人传闻说她们是被巫术引诱才去了树林里面，魔鬼还会继续引诱年轻女孩…」  
「你唱的这首歌是怎麽回事？」  
「那是我们下人为了讽刺小姐们写的曲子…我知道这简直大逆不道…不过我们可不相信什麽巫术之类的鬼话…」  
「你可相信神？」简看着她。  
她忙不迭地点头，「我当然相信神。」  
「耶和华说，人偏向交鬼的丶和行巫术的丶随他们行邪淫丶我要向那人变脸丶把他从民中剪除，主让我们远离巫术丶避开魔鬼，切忌不可受他们的引诱，这不就是说世上确有魔鬼，确有巫术吗？」  
「我…」达茜张了张嘴没说出话来。  
简握住她的手，「达茜，不要害怕。人有信仰，只要你高声说出主的名号，你必然会得到祂的护佑。这样的曲子，在我面前唱也罢了，若是传出去给人家听见说奥丁森家的侍女唱着异教徒的歌，你想奥丁森先生和奥丁森神父会作何感想？你是家里的一员，应当把庄园的尊贵时刻放在心头，不可怠慢行事，更不可信口开河。」  
「您说得是。」达茜微微颔首。  
「那些小姐们现在的情况如何？」  
「我听说奥丁森神父还特意去看望过她们，为她们祈祷，并且希望能请人为她们祈祷驱魔。」  
「那可再好不过了，洛基的祈祷总是非常有效。相信有他的帮助，那些小姐们一定会很快康复的。」  
「他确实是个非常虔诚的牧师。」

 

话说到这个份上，简和达茜陷入了沉默，她们坐在火炉前，看着木柴上零星的火苗愉快地蹦跳丶发出嗤嗤的声响。达茜看起来对自己的行为感到很懊悔，花了整个下午整理简新购置的长袍的花边，简也帮着她在女式软帽上滚上了一圈皮毛，尽管春天快要到了，麻省的天气还不见回暖，除却铲乾净雪的草坪，果园里面还存着一些经月的积雪，合着灰色和棕色的污垢，遮挡着那些刚刚爆青的枝条。简嗅着松木烧焦的温暖香气，看着达茜灵巧的手指穿针引线，她们两个都有些倦意，也懒得摇铃请人来备下午茶。到晚餐时分，简终於振奋了一些，「达茜，雨可是要停了吗？」她看着索尔书房亮着的灯，放在爬满常春藤的窗棂前头，发着柔和的黄色光芒，「给我准备伞。」

 

窄长的餐桌上坐着各怀心事的三个人，简小心地用叉子挑起盘中烘烤的芦笋丶洛基用餐巾小心地擦着嘴唇上红酒留下的印痕丶索尔用左手切开了半生的牛肉。  
「今天西芙来过了。」索尔突然打破了沉默。  
「哦，她近来还好吗？我听说她在富克斯堡修葺了一栋老宅…」洛基张开他那优雅的薄唇，用食指揉搓着嘴唇边染出来的一条紫红色的线。  
「她告诉了我一些令人不安的消息，」索尔看着洛基，「一些恐怕你已经知道的消息…」  
洛基跟索尔对视了几秒钟，似乎做贼心虚一样地低下了头，「你说的是镇上那些关於巫术的传闻吗？」  
「你为什麽没有告诉我那件事。」  
「索尔，我认为那些小姐们不过是因为受了风才生了臆病，过几天就会好的，没什麽值得劳师动众的…」  
「你去看望了帕里斯神父的女儿们？」  
「嗯，伊莉莎白和阿比盖尔都是好女孩，我听说她们在森林里面跳舞和作符不过是为了引起心上人的注意…她们都是虔诚的信徒，我不想大惊小怪地打扰你和简的生活。」  
「镇上的人提起了奥丁森家…」  
「那是因为在坩埚里面找到了刻有我们家族徽的戒指…索尔，真的，你一定把戒指又弄丢了，我跟你说过许多回，你总是对这些琐事不上心…」  
简的心咯噔了一下，「刻有族徽的戒指…」她想起来和索尔新婚之夜，索尔镇重其事交给自己的那枚戒指，在烛光中，索尔的眼睛是那麽蓝，他的手掌很是温暖，「洛基，是怎麽样的戒指？」  
洛基放下餐巾，「爸爸妈妈交给我和索尔两只戒指，两只上面都雕着和蛇搏斗的雄狮，只不过索尔那一只上面的雄狮戴着金冠，我那只上面的蛇尾上缠着橄榄叶。我去看帕里斯神父的时候，他告诉我在小姐们坩埚里面找到的戒指上面的雄狮戴着皇冠，看起来是索尔的…」  
简张了张嘴，她看着索尔，索尔抬起头用眼神向她摇了摇头。

这件事真蹊跷，如果世界上只此一只的戒指交给了自己，那麽在坩埚里面被小姐们用来作法的戒指又是谁的。她知道自己的那只在那里，她小心把它放回到了乌木的小盒子里面放在了梳妆台的抽屉里面，跟索尔送给她的一些其他首饰放在一起，她记得今天早上梳洗的时候还看到过那个盒子。

洛基似乎没有看出她和索尔的分心，继续说道，「只是复活节要近了，我不希望庆典搞出乱子来，所以想特别注意一下。索尔，别担心，这些小姐们一定会没事的，在你的晚祷当中记得向主提起她们的名字。伊莉莎白和阿比盖尔都是牧师的孩子，她们不过是短暂迷途，一定会回到正道来的。简，你看起来脸色有点苍白，多喝些红酒…」

 

餐桌上接下来的谈话围绕着沙林最近异常的低温丶新购入马匹的马鞍尺寸不合以及洛基新找来的贴身男仆这些问题展开，简放下了刀叉思索着戒指的事情。他们三人分完了一瓶红酒后，洛基说明天要早起而告退，留下了索尔和简两个人。

 

「索尔，戒指的事情…」简用右手按住她的丈夫放在餐桌上的左手。  
「简，不要多说了，戒指一定是我不小心丢了。」索尔看着她的眼睛说，「你别牵扯到这件事里面，这个镇上的男男女女都对宗教非常狂热，奥丁森家必须要跟这件事撇清关系…另外我也不希望你为这件事烦恼。」  
「索尔，我希望你能跟我分担你的忧愁…」简说，她鼓起勇气看着索尔的表情。在餐桌摇曳的烛光下，索尔的脸也显得有些阴晴不定，「我们两个是夫妻，却总是…有诸多隔阂…我希望了解你，有些事，你能跟西芙小姐讨论，能跟洛基讨论，我希望你也可以向我敞开心扉。」

 

索尔回头看着她，他的脸上有些不太明确的表情，简多麽渴望理解她的这位丈夫。 这一两年来，索尔对她除却敬重和关心并没有表现出一丝一毫夫妻间应有的情感，她远渡重洋来到这里本来就做好了这样的心理准备，可是在洛基的鼓励下，她内心总有些希望的火苗，被奢欲的油膏点着，给了她巨大的莫须有的勇气，「索尔…我…」她该说什麽好，我是爱他的，她心想。面前这个衣着体面彬彬有礼的男人，虽然他们之间多的不过是举案齐眉式的寒暄。

 

我是爱他的。简的心里咯噔了一下。在这桩生意一般的婚姻里头，她并不在乎谷仓里面那些精致的点心丶亦不迷恋索尔送给她的那些珠宝首饰丶她甚至不在乎奥丁森这个姓氏。她对他的爱何其愚蠢，她忍不住心想，她出身名门，理应做颐指气使的小姐，但是对於这个乡绅背景丶生意致富的丈夫却从未有一丝鄙夷。她对他的爱，他理应欣喜若狂地接受，然而他却总是对她退避三舍，似乎生怕惊扰了她的尊贵。她并不是傲慢的人，洛基告诉过她索尔也是倾慕她的，或许他将婚姻看得过於神圣，反而不敢做出任何表示。但是她是爱他的，她渴求她丈夫的吻，渴求他的拥抱，渴求他向自己吐露心事。

 

她的爱也许不像是燎原的野火，却倒像是山间流水，在不经意之间已经占据了她的心房。

 

她看着索尔，心里充满了甜蜜的痛苦，「索尔，你爱我吗？」  
索尔回过头来看着她，他的表情近乎虔诚，他的语气诚实可信，「简，我当然爱你，你是我的妻子，你是神赐给我的伴侣。」  
「我所说的，不是对神的敬爱…」  
「简…」  
她提着裙摆站起身来，兴许是红酒的作用，兴许是对即将到来的腥风血雨的预知，她的身体因为激动而颤抖起来，「你给了我那枚戒指，那是属於我的，即使被卷入丑闻，我也会将它当做我们之间爱情的信物。你不能剥夺它，您不能剥夺它…」  
「简，那是个愚蠢的戒指，你值得更好的，下次沃斯塔他们出海的时候，我请他们给你带裸钻回来，做个体面的戒指…」  
「我不要体面的戒指…」简说，「我需要的是您的关怀。」

藉着酒力，她低头亲吻了还坐在桌边的索尔，她的手指近乎绝望地捧住了索尔轮廓分明的下巴，索尔的嘴唇比她想像得柔软许多，她却像是溺水的人一样找不到着力点。 她甚至不知道如何接吻，却固执地想要撬开她丈夫紧闭的双唇。

 

索尔将手轻轻搂住她的肩膀，「简，简，你会得到你需要的一切。」 

 

她离开饭厅的时候，因为屈辱而近乎流泪，她知道索尔说的一切是什麽，一个钻戒，红宝石的耳环，中国丝绸做的睡袍，亦或是马厩里面最好的马驹，来自奥地利的钢琴，然而她所要的断然不是这一切。

 

简望着宅邸索尔书房的窗帘，窗帘后人影绰约，烛光闪烁。  
帘幕後面站着洛基，烛光让他脸上的表情看起来有些忽明忽暗。  
「你是不是跟简吵架了？」他隔着微微掀起的帷幔看着果园的方向，果园左侧的谷仓里面应该生着火，一缕缕的白气从窄小的烟囱里面冒了出来，在海边寂寥的月光下，像是一幅古老的田园画，「我看她最近用餐完总是匆匆告辞，也好久没跟我喝下午茶了，显得有些生分。」  
站在他背後的索尔正在抽屉里面翻找东西，「我不会跟她吵架的，」他顿了顿，「倒是我跟你说了好多遍，对简的事情，你有些太过执着了。」  
「你和简可是神赐良缘，」洛基转身走过来，他除却了一身袍子，穿着简单的白色衬衫和裤装，踩着一双小牛皮的马靴，「我只是关心你们的婚姻，我上次就跟你说了，你没有子嗣，镇上的人会说…」  
「啧，」索尔总算从抽屉里面抽出一小袋东西走向洛基，他们两个身高相仿，他的蓝眼睛盯着神父的绿眼睛，洛基的眼睛闪闪发亮，透着清澈的颜色，索尔觉得自己像是看入了一片在阳光下碎裂的玻璃。

「洛基，奥丁森家有没有子嗣，你担心什麽呢，如果你真的那麽在意，丢了你的神职工作自己去找个英国小姐…喏，这个是我让沃斯塔给你捎带的，船队有人遇上了个从东印度来的商贩…」  
洛基低头一看，索尔的手掌里面放着一小个锡盒子，画着有些东方风情的彩色花纹，显得有些别致，「这是什麽？」  
「你上次跟我说你冬天吹风容易偏头疼丶情绪不稳，我可是特意关照沃斯塔帮你找来的，最好的，天然的…」  
鸦片，洛基掂量了一下那个小盒子，还是从东印度带来的，他看了看自己那看起来很是自傲的哥哥，他的眉眼里面都透出来一些得意的色彩，显得他很年轻，「索尔，谢谢，这个你带了几盒？」  
「除了给你带了一盒，我还让沃斯塔给西芙带了一盒，我昨天叫埃里克给她送去了，听说她很满意。」  
索尔把洛基搂到怀里，用鼻尖亲昵地蹭他，洛基在他身上闻到了泥土还有苜蓿的味道，带着一点新鲜的腥气，他把脸埋在索尔的耳畔笑了几声。

「波士顿的生意怎麽样？」洛基转换了话题，他小心把那个漂亮的盒子放进了桌边挂着的大衣口袋里面，「你都有两天没回家了。」  
「生意还行吧，南方今年收成不错，不出意外今年又可以进账不少，到时候给你换一辆马车…倒是你，我不在，你都忙了些什麽？」  
洛基笑了笑，他纵容索尔的手在他的身侧滑行，扬起脸让索尔亲亲将嘴唇封在他露出的耳廓上，「忙复活节的表演，今年我要和几个学徒一起演凯撒大帝，你记得别在复活节出远门…」  
「你和你那傻乎乎的戏剧…」索尔的手指解开了洛基喉头的钮扣，将衬衫的领口随意拉扯到了他的肩膀上，洛基的锁骨上还残留着几个红色的淤伤，索尔看起来很满意，他伸出舌头描画那些痕迹的轮廓，惹得洛基发出受痒的笑声。

「他们选我演凯撒，门票要用来做主日活动的善款，你今年也要大方一点，多捐些钱，省得人家说，看看奥丁森神父，每年跟杂技一样跳上跳下也赚不了几个钱，哪像他哥哥…」洛基的话被隔着衬衫掐住他乳頭的索尔的手指打断，他任由索尔用双臂抬起他的腰杆，感受着对方身体上传来的微弱的带着钝感的温度，仰脸躺在了那张巨大的红色橡木桌上，「索尔，你会去吧…」天花板上挂着的水晶灯扑朔迷离，逆光的时候，他总是看不见索尔眼角的皱纹。  
「你傻乎乎的戏剧，我从来没有错过过，以前你演什麽？说那叫爱莲娜什麽的少女用魔药治好了国王的病…」索尔笑了笑，把领子松开，「两天没见，你想我了吗？」  
「是莎士比亚的终成眷属，我亲爱的哥哥。」洛基笑了，「你真该多念些书。」

沒錯，在那个世纪初走红起来的剧本中，少女爱莲娜使用魔法治好了国王的痼疾，她请求国王促成她和她芳心暗许的心上人的良缘，殊不知心上人是个纨絝子弟，不愿爱自己，而出走家乡，远赴意大利爱上了另一个女人。心碎的少女爱莲娜为了挽回丈夫的爱情，假扮成那个女人与自己的丈夫共度良宵，并且交换了戒指作为定情信物，真相大白以後，她的丈夫也无法辩驳，只好乖乖将伯爵夫人的头衔献给了爱莲娜。

他们都不知道这个剧本竟然成为了混乱的预示。

「那些时髦的英国剧本很快就没人看了，」此时的索尔用手指感受着洛基的胯骨，「你还没回答我呢，你想我吗？」  
「我想你怎麽还不回来，镇上因为巫术那件事已经闹得风风雨雨了…帕里斯神父还想当面问你那个戒指是怎麽回事呢，明天你可能得跟他见一面。」  
索尔把身体挤进他弟弟张开的双腿之间，用手掌捧起了洛基的脸吻着他此刻看起来有些绯红的嘴唇，洛基懒散地回应着，半睁着眼睛，把手指插进了索尔梳理整齐的金色头发中，他的舌头滑过索尔的犬齿，尖锐的触感让他有点亢奋。  
「那件事还没完？」索尔在换气的时候说，「我本来想明天一整天跟你一起，消遣我给你带来的礼物呢…」  
「哈哈，那可不行，」洛基看着从抽屉里面抽出一个皮质项圈的索尔，那是索尔的收藏品之一，上面还打了一圈漂亮的翡翠，索尔说那个颜色很适合他的眼睛。洛基顺从地让他将项圈环绕在自己长而细的脖颈上轻声说，「明天可是主日，你得陪简去礼拜…」  
「你满脑子都是奥丁森太太，」望着黑色的皮革在洛基白得几乎透明丶露出漂亮的静脉线条的脖子上的起伏，索尔天蓝色的眼睛逐渐变得暗沉，「你倒是该想想奥丁森先生会怎麽招待你…」  
橡木桌上的烛光跳跃了一下，然後被不知而处来的风吹熄，一律青烟弥散在空气中。

 

简又在做梦，在她空无一人的大床上。  
她梦见床幔被打开，她凝视着外面站着的黑影。那是一个男人，或者是一个女人，简不知道。这是一个支离破碎的梦，她恍惚地想。  
在梦里索尔用他健壮的手臂拥抱她，亲吻她的嘴唇，在她耳边说着温柔的情话。她望着他湛蓝的眼睛，看着天花板上漂亮的雕花。烛光在跳跃，他赤裸的身体被汗水濡湿，她看着他的动作，和随着动作逐渐展开的肌肉，他吻她，用她想像中的最不入流的方式，他们交换着唾液，他的手轻而易举地包围了她的乳房，他的手指深入了她生涩的处女地，她在梦中急促地呼吸丶轻声地呻吟。他们两个交换着懒散的吻，简仰着脖子把自己脆弱的喉咙暴露给她的丈夫。他的体温那麽高，在丝绸的被单里面灼烧着简的皮肤。她微微睁眼，看着他天蓝色的眼睛，接着她闭上眼，感受着丝绸和皮肤相亲的感觉。简把自己的手指从唇瓣里面抽出来，她的双腿因为欲望而在被褥中纠缠成一团。

接着她睁开眼睛，看到面前的索尔竟变成了西芙。西芙用骄傲的表情看着她，她挺拔而向上微微翘起的鼻尖显得有些趾高气扬，她的眼睛也是蓝色的，她的头发不像索尔的，黑而卷曲，像是科德角上被推上海岸的藻类。她的表情那麽骄傲，令简战栗又兴奋，她看着西芙赤裸的身体。西芙因为打猎而晒得略微起了些雀斑的脸，和浅色的皮肤，像是象牙一样洁白。西芙的身体柔韧而修长，像是一具雕像，她的手臂有力，腰线分明，她看起来像是女战神一样，脸上写着嗜血的欲望。她的长发盖住了她的乳房。简望着她，在这个奇怪的梦中，西芙似乎想要征服她，她的手指塞进了刚才索尔拓展过的阴道中，她几乎能感觉到她拉弓的食指上覆盖的茧子。她任由西芙扯开她的双腿，让她美丽的舌头在她的私处徘徊，让她骄傲的鼻梁埋在她的大腿根部。她的女战神，简凌乱地想着，她要占有她。她的小腹升腾起来温暖，她忍不住喘息呻吟，她和梦境中的索尔和西芙用唇舌交战。

倏然丶简将自己的手指抽出身体，她的手臂微微颤抖，她不该那麽做的，这是个梦，她需要醒来。眼前的西芙突然又变成索尔，接着索尔的背後又出现了西芙。他们两个以庄严的表情看着她，好像之前忙乱的情事丶灵巧的手指和交织的汗水都不过是一场幻象，那两张脸在烛台的馀烬中灰飞烟灭。  
她想起来了，这的确是一场幻象。她望着床边站着的洛基，她半睁着眼看着穿着黑色神父服装的洛基。

「这是个梦？」她开口问他。  
「这是你的梦。」洛基回答她，他的脸看起来跟那些幻想一样苍白虚无。  
「洛基，帮助我…」她说，她几乎肯定自己的眼眶中一定有泪水，「我不知道自己怎麽了…」  
「你被巫术蒙蔽了，」神父庄严地说，「你记得索尔给你的戒指吗？那个戒指在哪里？镇上的人总会找到你的，因为你是女巫，你是异教徒，他们会抓住你，切开你的喉咙，把你绑在火刑柱上烧成灰烬…」  
「洛基，我不明白…」简跪在床上，她的睡袍挂在身上，一片混乱，「你说的是什麽意思？」  
「你这个傻孩子，」洛基残酷地向上卷曲起他薄薄的嘴唇，露出一个几乎溫和的微笑，「你没有听说帕里斯神父家的女奴已经因为被怀疑用巫术而被烧死了吗？这件事不会就那麽算了的，你被巫术蒙蔽了，你看看索尔给你的戒指在哪里？你为什麽要嫁入奥丁森家呢？你觉得你爱索尔？你以为森林里面的小姐们为什麽偏偏要制作爱情魔药？…你爱索尔，他不爱你，你想将巫术的恶名嫁祸於他丶终结这场婚事，带着他的财产逃跑，不是吗？」  
「不，洛基，我向主发誓…」简颤抖起来，「我跟那些小姐们一点关系都没有…」  
「如果你跟她们没有关系，那麽谁给了她们奥丁森家的戒指呢？」洛基看着她，他绿色的眼睛像是两团鬼火，「也许索尔要你嫁过来，要的不过是你的贵族头衔，也许是他给了小姐们那个戒指，告诉她们跟恶魔交易，也许他已经不需要你了…告诉我，你的戒指呢？」

洛基的声音突然变成了一首民谣，他轻轻在她的床头哼唱着这首歌：「你们带来了什麽？你们带来什麽给我？树林里面的火堆丶燃烧的坩埚。你们带来了什麽？你带了什麽给我？你要下什麽符咒，我要他永远爱我…」  
「你们带来了什麽？你们带来什麽给我？树林里面的火堆丶燃烧的坩埚。你们带来了什麽？你带了什麽给我？你要下什麽符咒，我要他永远爱我…」

简从这个噩梦中醒来，她爬下床，无视向她跑过来的达茜，她顫抖著用钥匙打开化妆柜的抽屉，那个乌木盒子依然完好无损地坐在她的首饰当中。她像是中邪一样地打开盒子，在黑丝绒的垫子上面，哪里还有戒指的影子？取而代之的是一个用树枝做成的反转的十字架，恶魔的记号。她吓得尖叫起来。

「夫人，夫人…」达茜摇晃着她的身体，「您没事吧，您的额头好烫，您是不是发烧了，需不需要请医生？」  
她将那个十字架丢入火炉中，望着达茜苍白的脸色，「达茜，你看见了什麽？」  
「我什麽都没看见…夫人…我什麽都不知道…」  
「达茜，你从小就跟我一起长大，你相信我吗？」  
「我当然相信您。」  
简大声地喘气，她的胸膛上下起伏着，「达茜，」她压低声音说，「你听说了帕里斯家女奴事情吗？」  
「帕里斯神父在坩埚里面找到了她的贴身项链，他因此指控她操作巫术，让他的两个女儿中邪…镇上的长老已经下决定要对她施加火刑…」  
「上帝啊，」简捂住了自己的脸，「我做了什麽…我做了什麽…」  
「夫人，求求你告诉我发生了什麽…」  
简的嘴唇苍白，她的眉头都是冷汗，「达茜，索尔要我死。他要我死…」  
「奥丁森先生为什麽会要您…」  
简抓住了达茜的手，「达茜，你没有听说吗，在那个坩埚里面还有别的东西，那些东西里面有索尔亲手交给我的戒指，我锁在梳妆台里面，只有两把钥匙…除却我和他，没有人能打开这个梳妆台…那个戒指不见了，那个上面刻有奥丁森家族徽章的戒指不见了…你觉得帕里斯神父下一个会怀疑的是谁呢？」  
「夫人…这不可能…您一定多想了…」  
「达茜…」简看着她那位心腹的侍女脸上焦急的表情，「他知道我爱他。他知道我爱他…」

简像是触电一样将那个戒指盒丢在地上，她在心里决定，明天要出门去帕里斯牧师家，她不能再置身事外下去了。这两个星期她做的各种噩梦也许正是神给她的徵兆，她必须找出事情的真相。

 

简到达帕里斯神父家的时候正是主日下午，两个男仆通报了她的到来。达茜告诉她他们家的女奴将在下周二实行火刑。简背着索尔，偕同达茜乘马车前去造访。拿着烛台的男仆引领她们走过了被窗帘荫庇得毫不透光的走廊。  
「抱歉夫人，我们家小姐见不得光，整个府邸都拉上了窗帘…」  
简走进起居室的时候，看见了前来迎接她们的帕里斯神父。那是个高瘦的男人，穿着和洛基相似的神职人员的服装，他的脸上被岁月刻下了严峻的沟痕，看起来很是疲惫。  
「奥丁森夫人…」  
「神父。」  
「感谢您特意来照看家女，请您原谅她们现在的情况，兴许不是很适合见外人…」  
「神父，我也是主的信徒，我愿意亲自为她们祈祷。」

神父无奈地摆摆手。简示意达茜在起居室等自己，於是只身一人跟随帕里斯神父走进了他那两位女儿的闺阁。  
这个房间比整个宅邸显得更为阴暗，帕里斯神父甚至没有携带烛台，由阁楼改建的小房间有木质的地板，随着他们的走动发出不详的咔嗒声响。简顺着帕里斯神父的手所指隐约看见了两张并排安放的窄床，在寂静中，她几乎能听见女孩们在睡梦中发出的喘息声，接着她听见一个异常嘶哑得像是四五十岁人发出的声音，「水…我渴…」  
「当然，阿比…」神父从橱柜上取下水壶走向他年轻女儿的床畔。

简尾随他走到床边，她看到的是怎样的场面啊。  
原本应该是十六七岁貌美如花的两位少女此刻奄奄一息地躺在病榻上，她们紧闭双眼，雪白的皮肤上竟布满了如同豆疮一样的疤痕，血红的脓包在她们露出的皮肤上显得格外刺眼。阿比盖尔无力地靠在枕头上，她的呼吸听起来像是从肺的深处发出来，带着痰液黏连的声响。简从来没有看过这样的情况，她的手指，原本应该是做女工丶弹钢琴的手指，此刻布满了如同鳞片一样的纹路。她的身体像是一个乾枯的豆荚，死皮一层层堆积在她的双肩，只有她窈窕的身形还隐约诉说着这是一个少女。「魔鬼…」简心想，「无论这些女孩身上发生了什麽，必须是魔鬼的作为。」  
「阿比…你今天感觉如何？」帕里斯神父的声音听起来耐心而慈爱，好像躺在床上的这两具躯体同乾尸全无关系一样。  
「我…我…」女孩用嘶哑的声音回应她父亲的问话。  
「她看起来不错，」帕里斯神父回头望向简，「她今天至少能自己坐起来，她们的情况不太稳定，除了喝水几乎很少能进食，因此身体非常虚弱。」接着他用充满父爱的眼光继续看着阿比盖尔，「阿比，有人来看望你了，你记得奥丁森神父吗？他的嫂嫂，奥丁森夫人特意来为你祈祷。」

这句话在女孩身上几乎发生了奇迹般的效果，原本几乎无法移动的女孩突然睁大了眼睛，简在她下陷的眼眶里看到了一对棕色的大眼珠。也许是错觉，简几乎看到女孩如怪物一般的脸上露出了一丝狞笑，接着她对着自己尖声大叫起来，声音像极了爱尔兰神话中的报丧女妖，她的哭嚎声似乎大大吓着了帕里斯神父及她的姐妹伊莉莎白。那个年幼一些的女孩也从床上坐了起来，用树皮一般乾枯的手指指着简大声尖叫。  
「阿比…丽兹…」帕里斯神父在惊慌中差点松开捏着水壶的手。女孩们的尖叫一定传到了宅邸的每个角落，不出几分钟，达茜和刚才引领她们进屋的男仆便匆匆走到房中，他们也被眼前的景象吓得不轻。「主啊…请你平息她们心中的痛苦…」神父抓住伊莉莎白的手大声祈祷，却引来的女孩剧烈的挣扎，「主啊…」  
「发生了什麽？」达茜护在了简身前，似乎想用自己的身体阻挡她和女孩们之间的距离。「我不知道…我什麽都没做…」简惊恐地说，她心中诡谲的预感被女孩们的尖叫扩大，她几乎说不出话来。

这样的惨叫持续了几乎一个世纪一般长，终於平息了下来。帕里斯神父抱着如秋风中落叶一样瑟缩的女儿们问，「告诉我怎麽了，告诉我怎麽了。」  
「我…害怕…」许久，伊莉莎白轻声说，她的声音因为长时间的尖叫显得更加低沉嘶哑。  
「你害怕什麽，我的孩子？」帕里斯神父问。

「女巫…」她说着，睁着她那双同样是棕色的双眼，用手指指着简的脸。

 

「你在生气。」洛基敏锐地说。他没有敲门，径直走进索尔的卧室，在昏黄的壁灯和逐渐熄灭的火光中，索尔的身体在帷幔上勾勒出来了一道阴沉的影子。  
「我没有生气。」索尔咬着指关节说，他抬头急促地瞥了洛基一眼。  
「帕里斯家女仆火刑的事情，吓着你了？」洛基问，他解开了披在身上的黑色披风，让表情变得柔和了一些，「索尔，简不会有事的，这是奥丁森家。」  
「奥丁森家的名头又能说明什麽呢，」索尔坐在床沿上，他看起来有些颓丧，「镇上的人为了宗教简直已经烧昏了头脑，这股狂潮总是会把我们也卷入的，你在教堂工作，应该比我知道的更清楚，又何必安慰我。我们的好日子恐怕要到头了。」  
「索尔，」洛基带上了门，在壁炉旁拿起拨火棒，轻轻搅动着看起来要熄灭的火堆，他伸手将另一块木桩丢进去，绿色的眼睛在跳跃的火苗和索尔的脸上来回移动，「你知道一切都会过去的，这不是奥丁森家第一次遇到这种问题。」  
「这次可不同，父亲死的时候，大家都知道家里的生意是我掌管的了，那个老醉鬼跌下悬崖摔断脖子的时候，镇上的人都觉得我才是奥丁森家的希望。而这次，简被卷入这件事，或许只是因为奥丁森家树大招风，洛基，那个戒指究竟是怎麽回事…」  
「也许只是好事的人偷走了戒指，丢在了林子里面为了嫁祸给我们吧…」洛基轻声说，「那些女孩们，兴许也是受了谁的蛊惑。」  
「那些女孩才十来岁，怎麽会如此信口开河。」  
「索尔，你忘了我们十来岁的时候做的那档子事了吗。」他解开神父制服笔挺的领口，围绕在他的锁骨旁赫然是一圈暗红色的齿痕，「你忘了我们从前偷情的时候，也不过只有十几岁了吗。」  
索尔开了开口，却找不到合适的词汇，「那不一样…」  
「女孩们有自己的目的，」洛基说，「我只是好奇究竟谁能够让这些女孩信口开河。」

他打开了索尔的书柜，熟门熟路地找到了放在架子上的旧书，推动书脊，壁橱发出轻轻的响声，一个暗门缓缓转开，暴露在他和索尔面前的是一柜子的马鞭，清一色由黑色皮革做成，中间夹着几个金属的脖环和几条看起来很柔韧的麻绳，在隔板上还有几个颜色各异的罐头，里面放着香气四溢的油膏。他挑起眉毛看着索尔，唇边带着个微笑，「我的哥哥，相信主吧，为简祈祷，为你神赐的伴侣祝福，祂绝不会枉费了你的祈祷，因为祂为我们而死，为我们的罪而死，如同那个被处死的女人一样，钉在了宝贵的十字架上…我每天忏悔，渴望得到祂的饶恕，渴望祂能庇佑荫护你我…我的哥哥，神一直注视我们…神知道那些女孩的目的，如果祂要惩戒你我的罪行，为何不让它们落在我的头上呢。」他说话的时候，表情几乎绝望，「然而我却依然在这…依然对你…」

索尔望着他，他知道洛基的想法，每次他和洛基行苟且之事时，洛基总是显得那麽迷醉，事後又後悔自罚。洛基和镇上的人其实并没有什麽本质区别，他对宗教比任何人都更为狂热，他从来不会忘记晨祷丶晚祷，餐前祈祷，他每天都拿着那一串彩珠来回背诵圣经的内容。然而他那致命的缺陷却是索尔，他们两个之间无法挽救的互相吸引，经年累月，那种吸引几乎成为了另一种狂热，像是一条贪婪的蛆虫，生生啃食着他们的皮肉骨髓丶精神灵魂。

他上前拉起他制服的下摆，扯开洛基穿着的马裤，在他修长而结实的大腿上，那根苦修带上的倒刺紧紧箍住了他的皮肉，鲜红的刮痕和他留在洛基大腿内侧的紫色淤血点缀着他的皮肉，「洛基，我会害你下地狱。你知道的，我会害你下地狱的。」  
「如果这是神给我的惩罚，那也不算太可怕。」洛基轻声说，索尔的眼睛像是麻省夏天的海，涌动着温暖的浪潮，他的头发如同炙热的阳光一样，他脸上的表情带着爱意，那爱意确是全部献给自己的，「因为你也会在那儿。」

索尔咽了口水，他看着洛基从隔板里面取出一根细软的皮绳，麻利地解开自己的衣衫，让赤裸的身体暴露在火光之下，他看起来像是一朵罂粟，他股间的欲望已然勃起，洛基用自己的手指轻轻上下撸动着自己的阴茎，跪倒在索尔的面前，解开他的睡裤，用力扯下让它们叠在他的大腿上，掐着他的肌肉。他用左手将皮绳递给索尔，让索尔将自己的肩膀向後捆住，在手腕上打上了活结，连着他的喉咙向後仰了一些。他顺着索尔的大腿用牙齿轻轻啮咬着，如同瘙痒一样用鼻尖磨蹭着他金色的耻毛，他发出猫科动物满意时候的呼声，伸出舌尖舔舐着索尔的龟头，如同一场与火焰的轻舞，他的动作隐忍而又避让，他轻轻吐出一些唾液润滑着勃起的茎杆，抬头看着索尔的表情，「我的哥哥，你还在生气吗？」

索尔的脸因为欲望而扭曲，显得有点狰狞，他的嘴边有个得意洋洋的笑容，「洛基，也许我不是害你下地狱的那个人。」  
洛基在吞咽索尔的阴茎之前笑了笑，他的呼吸喷在了索尔的胯骨上，「不是的索尔，奥丁森家从来没能把我从地狱捡回来，而你会和我在那里重逢。」  
他喉间的绳结突然变紧，他因为缺氧而咳嗽起来，接着他的身体被迫向前倾倒，他放松着喉管，让他兄长的肉刃插入了他的唇间。  
「哦洛基，」索尔用拳头攥紧那根皮绳，「你是我的…」

他几乎痉挛的肢体向他的胸口挤压出一层层的快感，他闭上眼想，不，你是我的。你是我的。

 

「这是无耻的诬陷，你可知道我夫人是谁，她绝对不会去受审的…」虚掩着的房门挡不住索尔的咆哮声，「我不知道是谁计划了这一出抹黑奥丁森家族的戏码，但是只要我索尔奥丁森活着，谁也别想动简一根手指…」  
站在门外的简颤抖着，达茜紧紧扶着她，周一帕里斯家的女奴被绑在柴木做成的十字架上在沙林中心的广场上被以火刑处决了。奥丁森家的人都没有出席，索尔把自己在书房关了一天，洛基在谷仓陪着简聊天。虽然庄园看起来与平时别无二致，佣人管家各司其职，三餐也照旧精美考究，但是简却忍不住感到这一切之下的暗潮汹涌。

她思考过，如果索尔真的只是谋求她在欧洲的那些贵族关系而与自己成亲，现在她早就将家里的通讯人全权交给了他，自己或许确实失去价值了，可是索尔也并不必要用上如此极端的方法，让整个奥丁森家族跟她一起身败名裂。她想不通为什麽一切一切的证据都会指向自己，在这个捕风捉影的时间，镇上已经有好几个身份不甚显贵的女子被指为与巫术有关而被拉去公开审讯，简知道，他们离她不远了。

埃里克指挥着一群人把一家从新阿姆斯特丹的古董钢琴抬进了谷仓，洛基用手指抚摸着那些微微发黄的白色琴键，「看来索尔很担心你的健康，希望你多练琴愉悦心情呢。」  
「洛基，你知道我无心练琴…」  
洛基回头看着她，「别怕，他们可动不了奥丁森家的人…帕里斯神父那里我会继续去游说的，你是个虔诚的教徒，这次竟然被这样诬告，索尔和我一定会为你找到事情的真相。多喝些茶，这是索尔托人带来的。」他把精致的小茶杯放在简的手心，水面上漂浮着几片小小的玫瑰花瓣，上下浮动。

简的思绪隨之摆动：事情的真相究竟是什麽呢，即使她与伊莉莎白和阿比盖尔从未有任何瓜葛，却被她们指认为幕後作梗的女巫。  
她私自去看望帕里斯神父被指控操作巫术的消息传回奥丁森宅邸后，整个庄园就跟闹开了锅一样，下人们都纷纷讨论奥丁森太太是否是幕後主使，达茜在厨房听见一个嚼舌根的厨娘说，「啊呀，可以理解的，那些小姐们不是在林子里面做爱情药嘛，你们不想想最需要爱情药的人是哪个…」  
「可不是吗，奥丁森先生从没跟奥丁森太太同牀过吧，怪不得人家说是她呢…」  
「看不出英国还有这样邪门的事，我看，现在旧大陆上的人越发不在乎信仰了…」  
这样的话被达茜听了进去，她气得在厨房大声骂起来，险些将一个上了年纪的厨娘推倒在地。  
「夫人，这样下去，即使奥丁森先生再怎麽反对，帕里斯神父也会坚持让您出庭受审的…」达茜当时说。  
「别怕。」洛基也反覆跟她说，她就着他温和的说辞喝下那一杯茶，她的心思如梦一样浮在空中。

 

简望着门内踱着步子大声与几个镇上的绅士争执的索尔，他像是一只被困住的野兽，尽管全身散放着遒劲的力量，却摆脱不了他身在的牢笼。她想起了他们第一次见面，在庄园门口的紫藤花下，索尔穿着牛血红的外衣，将头发梳理成整齐的髻，他看起来那麽高大，在阳光下显得金光灿烂。金色的奥丁森！她记得有人那麽形容过他，她为他热切的表情惊讶，而後又被他慷慨的个性所感染。她记得和他说过的每句话，他轻声唤她名字时候的表情。她也记得他珍重交给自己的那个戒指。

「简，感谢你到我们家来，今後你就是奥丁森庄园的女主人，我的妻子，我会尽我所能保护你。」

然後他唯一交给她的一件事关爱情的信物却不知被谁窃取，她不知道索尔是不是真的如此苦心积虑想要铲除自己，也不明白他对自己的情意究竟是真是假。在书房摇曳的水晶灯下，索尔发出沮丧的咆哮声，「你们不明白，不可能是简，她甚至不认识那两位帕里斯小姐，每天晚上她都与达茜在一起，她可以作证。」  
那几个绅士交换了眼神，「奥丁森先生，您在二月的时候可不是去了波士顿好几天，您不在的时候又怎麽知道奥丁森夫人没有背着您…」  
「你怎麽敢…」索尔上前了两步，用巨大的手掌抓住了那位绅士的领子。简身边站着的达茜发出了一声惊叫。  
站在窗帘旁边的洛基终於走向他们，「索尔，停止你荒诞的行为。」简看到索尔将怒视转向了他的弟弟，「洛基，他们这样的控告可是侮辱了奥丁森家族的名誉。」  
「当然，当然，也侮辱了奥丁森夫人对主的信仰，但是镇上的情况我们都略知一二，你还是不应当将怒气撒在这些先生身上，他们只是好心过来提醒我们帕里斯神父可能会向法院提交审讯报告而已…」洛基抿着嘴唇，看起来一脸庄严，「哥哥，我请求你…」  
索尔的身体不经意地震动了一下，他松开了对方的领子，望向洛基的眼神中却依然满是怒火。  
「先生们，请原谅我的兄长，自己的夫人被冠以无须有的罪名，感到愤怒也是理所应当的，请回去通知帕里斯神父，调查或是审讯，奥丁森家都会全力配合，但是这不代表我们承认我们有罪，上帝作证，奥丁森家信仰主，信仰主为我们赎罪牺牲，你们会理解，神的宝血并未在寒舍失效…」

那几个绅士离开的时候，简从侧门听见了他们的窃窃私语，「奥丁森神父说得倒是好听，我看他们家真正做礼拜的只有他本人和奥丁森太太而已，我们何时在礼拜日见过他的大驾了？」  
「嘘，别多言，奥丁森先生的势力强大，他是个商人，越是不信主，越是危险…」

简的身体又不由自主地抖动了起来。多麽可悲啊，她将自己的心交给了这几个绅士口中那个危险的商人，她和他那一纸婚书让她漂洋过海，牵连进了这一场血腥的斗争之中，她为自己的爱情悲哀，她意识到无论她如何努力，她的心意终究无法传达给索尔。她更为自己悲哀，即使他永远不会有任何回应，她却依然愿意为他赴汤蹈火。

她推开书房的时候，阳光在奥丁森兄弟的身上剪出了两个漂亮的黑影，这黑影拖曳过厚实的绒毛地毯，落在了她的鞋边。

 

她鼓起勇气，走进那两条交缠的黑影之中，「索尔，洛基，告诉帕里斯神父，我愿意受审…」


	3. 預言者 The Prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你们贪恋丶还是得不着。你们杀害嫉妒丶又斗殴争战丶也不能得。你们得不着丶是因为你们不求。── 雅各书 James 4:2

红色橡木桌上放着一个空着的彩色的锡盒，旁边随意丢着一根驯马用的绳鞭。鞭子上的流苏顺着木头的花纹滑下桌面，流苏末尾碰到了一个小小的青铜把手。青铜把手上有一只左手，手指纤长，食指和拇指之间夹带着薄薄的茧子，手的主人大抵是经常骑马射箭。那只手拉开了抽屉，翻弄着当中那些散乱着的丶盖着一层薄灰的脂粉盒和首饰。在这些女士用品当中还随意夹杂着几张旧相片和几个破旧的火柴盒，那只手在这片混乱当中找到了一顶黑色的面纱，手指敏捷地抓住了面纱，抖了抖上面的尘灰。西芙把这个长久未用的饰品别在了头上。她看着镜子里面的自己，她的脸色显得有些苍白，她棱角分明的颧骨上披着凌乱的黑色长发，略微因为疏於打理而卷曲在一起，镜子中的人用蓝色的眸子回望自己，像是一场永不休止的质询。  
这个春天似乎来得太迟，她穿着紧身的黑色猎装，肩膀上用铜质环扣固定着两块灰色的毛皮，她知道她这身男性化的装扮不免要引来镇上人的闲话，但是现在他们恐怕都在讨论女巫事件和审判的事情，无暇顾忌她的穿着。她扬起脸，额头上罩着的那层黑纱透露出一些恶兆来。

 

她在富克斯堡购置的这套老宅终於收拾得当。她刚买下这个地方的时候，索尔笑她念旧。西芙想自己也许确实是个念旧的人，她侧过头，那两扇狭长的窗正对着围猎场，猎场四周环绕着几棵正在萌芽的榆树，黄绿色逐渐覆盖枝头。三四个箭靶光秃秃地矗立在空荡荡的猎场中，其中有一个上面还留着一支箭。

她的思绪回到了半年多前，那时候索尔新婚，她邀请他和沃斯塔等人一起来围猎，他们各自骑着马匹，小心翼翼在雪地上行走。那是十一月里的一天，初雪刚刚盖住了静谧的猎场，空气里面有些脆生生的钝冷。西芙骑着她那匹枣红色的马，索尔骑着他奥丁森家最有名的那匹黑马，沃斯塔骑着一匹灰色的老马。

「我们比试比试，」她记得自己大笑着对索尔和沃斯塔说，「你们最近都忙於生意，估计好久没有骑射了，不如我们每人射十箭，谁能中最多次靶。」  
索尔和沃斯塔交换了一个无奈的眼神，身材高大略显肥胖的沃斯塔粗声粗气地说，「西芙，这样下去你真是永远嫁不出去了…」  
这句话引来了索尔的一阵嗤笑，「我看西芙还看不上沙林镇上的人呢。」  
「你怎麽可能知道这些？」西芙望着新婚燕尔的索尔，眯着眼睛说，他看起来不错，神色如常，但是谈笑举止中却似乎有千差万别，「我的嫁娶问题并不是你们要担心的，来吧，索尔，你先上。」  
索尔从背後拔出弓箭来，奥丁森家确实太过富贵，铁质的箭桿上都雕刻着族徽。他一边发出哼声一边纵马慢跑起来，新打的马蹄在雪上显得格外轻盈，他张开手臂将檀木质的弓拉满，抽出了几只箭来，他的动作流畅敏捷，看不出来半点生疏，黑马跑得平稳，他深红色的猎装在雪地里面看起来格外醒目。风不太大，箭飞离弓时候发出了脆响。跑完一圈以後，西芙的侍从前去检查相隔一百码外的靶子，「八支！」  
「啧，我果然退步了。」索尔笑呵呵地说，他随意把弓搭在胸口，用手掌拍了拍西芙的肩甲，「看来我们还得多来这里练习，你要买下这里的府邸后，我和沃斯塔一定会时而光顾的。」  
「你不多陪陪你夫人吗？」沃斯塔大笑着第二个跑上猎场，不出意外地吃了西芙两个冷眼，他的马跑得不快，於是他花了更久的时间射完十箭，侍从们从远处喊，「七支！」过了几秒钟，又喊「有一箭射在旁边的靶上了！」  
西芙和索尔都笑得前仰後合，沃斯塔踢了马腹一下说，「这可怪不得我，得怪我喝下去的一桶子啤酒。」说罢，他还不以为然地打了一个饱嗝。

西芙皱皱眉踢了她的马一下，她的马跑得轻盈，熟练地跳过了几个凹凸不平的草垛，她侧过头，用左手稳住弓，手指拉開弦，簌簌射出了三箭，回手又从背後的箭筒中取了箭射完了十支，她跑回来的时候特意让马原地上下跳跃了几下，摆出了一副不可一世的样子。

远处喊「八支」，西芙不满地皱起眉毛看着对她笑得一脸好脾气的索尔，「我们可不是平手，我射得比你快多了。」  
「确实快多了，」索尔忍着微笑说，「我们好久没比试射箭了，要是真输给一位小姐，恐怕我奥丁森的名誉就要扫地了。」  
「你忘了教我们射箭的可是同一位老师吗。」西芙慢悠悠地说，她脱下皮手套抓住弓箭往弦上呵气，「他可是一向觉得我天资比你高不少呢。」  
「我记得，你我，还有洛基，小时候一直来这里射箭，没想到老布朗家居然没有留下半个子嗣，好好的宅子就那麽废了。」  
「所以才落在了我手上啊，」西芙骄傲地说，「我已经请人打理了，估计不出几个月就能搬来当做别墅，你记得我们小时候还曾经一起去内湖划船游泳吗？」  
索尔望向林区的方向，那片光秃秃的林子後面就是内湖，夏天的时候风景不错，可以看到远方层峦交叠，「对，我记得洛基总是不肯下水，抱着本书蹲在树荫里面…」  
「说到这位魔鬼（Speaking of the devil），」沃斯塔接上话茬，从宅邸侧面骑马过来的不是洛基又是谁，他披着黑色的披风，骑在一匹雪白的马上，黑色的头发被风吹得有些凌乱，「这不是洛基吗？」

西芙捏着弓的手紧了紧，她勒住了缰绳，定定地望着骑马而来的洛基，照例说，洛基和她也是从小一起长大的，可是对於这个男人，她总是心存戒备。「奥丁森神父，您大驾光临，真是令鄙宅蓬荜生辉啊。」  
听出她语气里面的讽刺之情，索尔皱了皱眉，「洛基，什麽事？」  
「打搅你们真是抱歉，」洛基顺从地说，似乎完全对西芙的话中的漠不关心，「索尔，简问您是否周末还去波士顿，如果可以给她捎带两卷新的花边就再好不过了。」  
「就为这事还要劳您大驾？」西芙眯着眼睛望着洛基。  
「当然不是，奥丁森太太也想知道奥丁森先生晚上想吃些什麽，厨房最近买了些上好的烟熏三文鱼…西芙小姐想必知道夫妻之间想念总是需要传达的，我只是顺便扮演一下爱神而已。」洛基侧过头弯起嘴角对着西芙笑了笑，他唐突又妥帖的回答令西芙有些愕然，她瞪大蓝眼睛盯着洛基那个看起颇为真诚的笑容。  
呵，洛基想必是知道她曾对索尔怀有的那些心思，这会出语讽刺她，好让她自讨没趣丶狼艰狈蹶。  
「三文鱼听起来再好不过了。」似乎是为了安抚她的情绪，索尔飞快地说，「谢谢你专程来问我。」  
「洛基，」沃斯塔一边从皮酒囊里面喝着酒一边含混不清地说，「刚才我们还说起你们三个人可是一个老师教的射箭，你也好久没有练习了，要不要试一试？」  
「我？我好多年没碰弓箭，在西芙小姐面前得要无地自容了…」洛基按住缰绳看着索尔。  
索尔对他微微颔首，「你试试吧。」

西芙解下背着的箭筒打算递给洛基，却被洛基的摇头所制止，「我用索尔的弓箭就行了。」她忍不住在内心笑了一声，索尔的弦要比她的粗上不少，更不用说那铁箭嘴分量不轻，洛基还真是自以为是丶目中无人。  
「我太久没有射箭，已经荒废生疏了，就射一箭吧，是哪个靶子？」  
沃斯塔指了指，「最左边那个是索尔的，中间是我的，右边那个是西芙的。」  
洛基点点头，用小腿轻轻夹了马腹，白马在白雪上跑了起来，马蹄飞溅起了洁白的雪星子随着洛基黑色的披风扬起，他确实只取了一只箭，跑过草垛的时候，他向右侧身，将弓拉好，随着弦发出的弹响，箭径直向靶子的方向飞去。  
隔着一百几码，他们都看不太真切，洛基大声问，「射中靶子了吗？」  
远处的仆从回，「中了！」

洛基看起来对沾沾自喜，骑马跑了回来，亲昵地对索尔笑着，「你看，我到底没有给奥丁森家丢脸。」  
那天索尔一行人走後，西芙在围猎场骑马散步，突然想起她应当去把靶子上的箭收回来。走过第一个靶子，她看见上面齐整落着八只尖嘴，铁质的奥丁森勋章闪闪发亮，在靶子的下方，沃斯塔的箭突兀地插着，西芙笑了笑，拔出了那几支铁箭放进背着的皮袋。第二个靶子上歪歪扭扭插着七支箭，都没入了靶中，看起来沃斯塔虽然远算不上百发百中丶却跟索尔势均力敌，连她也不得不轻声赞叹。走到她自己的靶前时，西芙的笑容却突然消失了。

她的八支漂亮的朱红色尾羽箭零星插在靶上，尾羽在风中微微颤动。而最靠近靶心的那支箭，那支箭──却刻着奥丁森家徽。

 

西芙对洛基的忌讳可谓冻三尺非一日之寒。

过去奥丁森老爷和太太还在世的时候，她就经常出入奥丁森庄园。太太没有女儿，特别疼她，经常给她买些漂亮的蝴蝶结和小项链，虽然西芙的兴趣一向都是在马驹和狩猎上，她的父母倒也开明，就得她一个女儿，把她当成男孩一样抚养。沙林镇上有头有脸人家里面就他们三个年龄相当，索尔小时候不好学，洛基又过於好学，於是他们三个还一同跟一个拉丁语老师学习。

在奥丁森宅邸的那间阅览室里面，西芙和索尔一起在老师不注意的时候偷偷摸摸说些闲话，或者把墨水泼在功课上，以抵赖好不用被老师检查作业。洛基那时候才八九岁，看起来病怏怏又有些貌不惊人，因为瘦而显得有些头重脚轻，他总是穿着紧巴巴的白色衬衫抱着几本厚重的课本坐在阅览室的角落，居高临下丶不以为然地看着她和索尔打闹。

索尔是个过於慈悲的人，他总是对於洛基有些执着，尽管洛基好像从没有表现出对他们那些把戏很感兴趣的样子，索尔还是会是不是跑去角落逗他。「洛基，别看这些书了，跟我和西芙去猎场玩。」「我们去骑马！」「我们去厨房偷点心？」「我和西芙要去镇上看马戏，你要不要一起…？」

那个又病又丑的洛基总是把他硕大无比的头左右晃成拨浪鼓，「我不去，作业还没做完呢。」

说实在的，西芙真有些讨厌他，她听过自己父母在餐桌上聊天，说奥丁森家就那麽一个独子，所以才收养回来这麽一个洛基，她记得她母亲说洛基是奥丁森老爷去旧大陆做生意的时候在伦敦的街上捡来的，一个弃婴，丢在纸板盒里面，留在散发着死鱼味儿的马路旁边等死，却还哭得很带劲，好像认为自己命不该绝。奥丁森老爷心软，抱起婴孩一看，看见一对漂亮的绿色眼睛，对着他笑，又抓他的手指。他就把他带回来了，奥丁森太太喜欢孩子，却一直没怀上第二胎，得到这麽一个男孩子特别高兴。夫妇两人对他也一向视如己出。西芙想，大概就是因为这个缘故，所以洛基整个人总有些矫枉过正。书必然要背得滚瓜烂熟丶祈祷词也说得清晰流利，不到十岁的一个男孩子，满脸堆着大人一样的表情，说话恭敬丶举止文雅，倒硬是让奥丁森府上的人不得不喊他声少爷。

西芙知道他的身世是奥丁森家族的忌讳，也试过同情这个成天阴阳怪气的男孩。可是她每次稍微向洛基示好，引来的却总是他猜疑戒备的目光，那两只硕大无朋的眼睛按在他瘦骨嶙峋的脑壳上，像是两盏鬼火看得她不寒而栗。

一次西芙和索尔一起在花园玩捉迷藏，索尔又怀着他那颗过剩的善心去邀请他避世的弟弟。  
「别叫他了，洛基每次也都不玩，叫他干什麽呢…」西芙跟索尔说。  
「我爸爸说他太苍白了，得多晒晒太阳…」  
「晒了有什麽用，他成天就知道在家呆着。」  
「总得叫上他吧，不然他一个人多无聊。」索尔终於连拉带拖地把洛基从阅览室拽了出来，「来，西芙，你和洛基躲起来，我来找你们。」  
洛基手上还捏着一支羽毛笔，一脸不甘不愿的样子。西芙捶了他的肩膀一下，警告他说，「洛基，你可别跟着我，自己找个隐蔽的地方躲起来，捉迷藏你总会吧。」  
索尔捂着眼睛大喊，「我数到一百！」  
他开始数数的时候，西芙抓起裙子，看也不看洛基，向谷仓後面的草垛跑了过去，那是个春日的下午，天上飘着几片乌云。西芙躲在绣球草丛後面，不出十分钟就被索尔抓了个正着。他们两个於是开始满院子找洛基。  
他既不在谷仓里面，也不在果园里面，甚至不在马厩周围，两个孩子找了约莫半个小时，开始有些着急。「他该不是去海边了吧…」西芙看着通向沙滩的绳梯，那时候那些台阶还没修好，只有一道用两根麻绳穿起来的绳梯挂在峭壁上，碎石耸立，行走很是危险，大人们都不准他们靠近悬崖。

两个孩子站在悬崖边那颗巨大的梧桐树下踯躅起来。  
索尔的脸白了白，「西芙，我得找到洛基。」  
「你可不能去海边，万一你摔下去了怎麽办。」西芙抓着他不让他爬绳梯。  
「万一洛基跌到了，总得有人去救他吧。」索尔说。  
「你不能去，你要是受伤了，奥丁森家怎麽办？」西芙最後问。  
「你这话是什麽意思？」一向好脾气的索尔回头看着她，他亮闪闪的蓝色眼睛中带着谴责，西芙至今还记得他那时候的表情，「你是说因为洛基不是一个真正的奥丁森，所以不值得我去找吗？」  
「索尔…」西芙哑口无言，「你知道我不是这个意思…」她嘴上那麽说，心里却忍不住想，是啊你才是那个真正的奥丁森，那个洛基才不知道是哪里来的。

结果索尔真的藉着绳梯爬了下去，西芙站在悬崖边一边把风，一边心惊肉跳，天上的乌云越来越厚，海浪似乎也一层高过一层。西芙趴在悬崖边看着索尔。他身手灵巧丶像是一只猴子一样在绳索上爬动着，一边用手脚抓住岩石突出的地方平衡自己。他金色的头发在岩石间时隐时现，每当他消失了一阵，西芙就大声喊着确认他的位置。  
又过了半个多钟头，索尔才终於重新爬回到悬崖边，他没能找到洛基，反而弄得浑身的衣服一片泥泞，膝盖和手肘都被石块磨破了，看起来很是狼狈。他们在花园里面找了一整个下午，西芙觉得自己的喉咙喊得都快哑了。  
後来似乎真的下起了大雨，把他俩都淋得湿透。接近晚餐时间，索尔才找到了洛基，原来他一直都在悬崖边那棵梧桐树上，到被雨水浇得浑身冻得发抖才出声喊索尔救他。  
西芙简直气急败坏，围着树恶狠狠地咒骂洛基害他们苦苦找了一个下午，回家必然是要迟了，非被大骂一顿不可。  
索尔倒还算耐心，他尝试着抓住松弛的大块树皮，想要随洛基爬上树去接住他。试探了半天，索尔才知道这也是无用功，也不知道这个鬼东西是怎麽爬上树去的，光滑的树杈上根本没落脚地，他最後才喊说，「洛基你跳下来吧，我接住你。」  
「索尔，你疯了吗？」西芙喊，「叫佣人来不就行了…」  
「叫佣人来，让别人知道我们玩捉迷藏害得他在树上坐了一下午？」  
「他可是自己要坐的，谁让他装聋作哑。」  
树上的洛基一副可怜相地轻声说，「我以为这个游戏是得你们找不到我才算赢…」  
「好了好了，别吵了。」索尔打圆场，「这事不能怪洛基。」

但是要不是他自己不出声，也不会在树上坐一下午啊，西芙心想。这事儿当然得怪洛基，这个阴阳怪气的洛基。他分明比自己还大一两岁，却老是摆出老幺的样子来，饮食吃住，一样样都要索尔让着他。还真把自己当成是角色了，西芙想。  
她又回忆起来自己和索尔在悬崖边的对话，估计洛基一定是偷听到了他们说话，才不肯发出声音，竟然就任由索尔藉着绳梯爬下悬崖去了，还好没三长两短，不然她一定用马鞭好好抽这个该死的东西几鞭子。

眼下她新买来的裙子和鞋子都已经脏得跟在马厩里面滚过一样，少不了被父母说教一顿。「他跳下来，非压断你的胳膊不可。」西芙最後斟酌着说。

「洛基，哥哥保证接住你，你用手抓着树枝跳下来。」索尔没理她，对着洛基喊话。  
她忘了过了多久，洛基终於跳了下来，索尔奇迹般地真的接住了他。他扶着那个病怏怏的弟弟，亲吻他的额头和手指，说，「洛基，你吓着了吧，别怕。」

当晚洛基生了一场风寒，发起来了高烧，听说差点引起肺痨，她和索尔被双双禁足了整整三个月，她也足足三个月没见着这个讨嫌的丑八怪。

 

她做梦也没有想到那个貌不惊人洛基会长成後来的样子。不说她对他的那些厌恶的情绪，洛基确实是个长相好看的男人。他两条漂亮的眉毛显出些果决的个性丶微微下垂的眼角又有些令人同情，加上看起来颇为刻薄的颧骨嘴唇，站在索尔旁边，虽然不像索尔那麽朝气蓬勃丶却也挺拔修长丶文质彬彬。

西芙十一岁那年父母因为结核病过世，她被接去欧洲的亲戚家继续接受教育，在百无聊赖的田园生活当中打发了三年。等她回到麻省的时候，她才知道奥丁森太太也去世了。一向对她和蔼大方的奥丁森老爷变了个人似的，成天酗酒赌博，口中骂骂咧咧，那些本来该他操办的生意都落到了还是个少年的索尔身上。她去庄园看望他的时候，似乎见不着儿时那个无忧无虑的男孩的影子。他穿着笔挺的衬衫，把金色的头发梳理得异常整齐，脸上总带着些阴郁的表情。

「我父亲现在几乎成了个暴君，」他私下跟西芙说，「他终日把自己埋在酒瓶和鸦片之中，胡言乱语，清醒的时候也好不到哪里去。我和洛基有时候一起在壁炉边看书，他会大摇大摆走过来抓住我们的领子和胳膊，把我们丢到厨房跟下人一起劳作…看到我们俩在一起，他总是满心不高兴，巴不得我们每天都在旷野跑，不必在他面前让他看着心烦。他对我还有些忌惮，也许因为我长得像母亲，他不愿意看我的脸。对洛基，他更是格外缺乏耐心，我做梦也没有想到他会对他那麽拳脚相向，当然洛基也不是一味被打，他也知道躲起来，我时常看到他在庄园的角落里面藉着窗外的一些天光看圣经。」

「奥丁森先生为什麽要那麽做呢？」西芙天真地问，「他向来待人和善，我想也许过一阵就会好的，我会在晨祷的时候记得他的。」

「感谢你，西芙，」索尔说，「我想洛基每天那麽虔诚的祷告，必然主也听到了，说真的，虽然父亲现在那麽荒唐，他却还是每周都找牧师来给我们讲道，全庄园上下，不分大小老少全部都得穿戴整齐坐好，听着那些讲道。一共分成四百多节，每一节都讨论一种罪过，我真不知道父亲为什麽对这些罪过那麽感兴趣，也不知道这些人是从哪儿找到那麽新奇古怪的罪过。不能吃这个丶不能喝那个丶主日不能玩耍，不然就是对神的不敬，要是我们偷偷笑，他就对着我们大吼，管我们叫小魔鬼，还得在墙角罚站。洛基对这些事比我更在乎，你知道他向来对主信仰无二，现在更是变本加厉起来。」

西芙在几个星期后见到了奥丁森老爷，他本来挺拔的脊背在这几年间似乎突然佝偻了起来，看到她，他似乎还知道要体面一些，他招手唤她过去，满嘴酒气喷在她的脸上，弄得她有些害怕。「西芙，」他说，「你还在练习骑马射箭吗？」  
「是的奥丁森先生。」她战战兢兢地回答。  
「你让我想起她来，」他的脸上带着个梦幻一样的笑，「她年轻的时候也总是喜欢打打杀杀，没想到後来成为了那麽一个端庄的女人。我看你应该嫁入我们奥丁森家来，当然，嫁给索尔，我知道你们向来很好，你觉得这个念头怎样呢？」他的话说到一半，突然抬起头来对着走廊尽头吼，「你这个该死的小魔鬼，为什麽不去厨房做些有用的事，老是那麽鬼鬼祟祟。」

他抓起手边的拐杖向走廊尽头走去，那里的阴影里面站着十四岁的洛基，他的个子拔高了许多，肩膀也宽了不少，身上的肌肉像是正在缓慢填补长大的骨架一样显得有些力不从心，但是在黑影中，她能看见他的脸，还有那鬼火一样的眼睛。他可长得美多了，五官瘦削而富有棱角，雕塑般的颧骨丶挺拔的鼻梁丶薄情的嘴唇。此刻他看起来有些惊慌，顺着走廊跑到了花园里面，奥丁森老爷紧追在他後面，跌跌撞撞要用手杖打他。

 

她回来那年十月的一个下午，或者是十一月的一个下午传来了奥丁森老爷跌死在悬崖下的消息。西芙记得那是个清新下雨的下午，水滴落在草皮和小径上潮湿的枯叶上面发出簌簌的响声，那天的高远的蓝天被阴云遮住了一半，那深灰色丶黑色的乌云从西边的山脊升腾起来，预告着即将到来的暴雨。西芙在读书的时候仆从进来告诉了她奥丁森老爷的死讯，他说听说奥丁森老爷早上起来喝多了酒，叫喊着夫人的名字到处乱跑，到午餐时间索尔少爷发现找不到他的人，整个庄园倾巢而出地找，才发现那个老头子已经从悬崖上跌落下去，想必他是想要去海滩上观潮念旧，却一失足在碎石上磕断了脖子。

奥丁森老爷的死让索尔少爷成了奥丁森先生，他的死也在冥冥中注定了西芙无法成为奥丁森夫人。她记得那天坐马车去见索尔的时候，路格外不平坦。路边突兀着几个高坡，榛子树和橡树在土堆里面露出了根茎来，看起来有些东倒西歪。强烈的风夹带着雨水喷洒在她的马车窗上，她看到那些树被吹得几乎要倒在道上来。她走进奥丁森庄园的时候，索尔和洛基两个正心事重重地呆在宅邸的起居室里。索尔手上拿着一叠文件跟一个律师商量着财产的分配，洛基红着眼站在窗边，睫毛上带着些水气。  
西芙当时想，虽然奥丁森老爷对洛基那麽坏，却还是于他有救命之恩。他的样子看起来有些脆弱，甚至呼唤起来了西芙心中颇为匮乏的同情心。

律师在和索尔一起念遗嘱，遗嘱中将庄园所有的地产和奥丁森家生意的掌管大权都尽数留给了索尔，把科德角的一处别墅留给了洛基。他们儿时一起去过那个别墅，是个可爱的木质建筑，俯瞰一片宁静的沙滩，很适合欣赏落日。但是那处房屋毕竟年久失修，当然也不适合在冬季居住，对容易风寒的人来说可有些太阴冷了些。

索尔念完遗嘱的时候让律师离开了房间，他站起身走到洛基身边，用双手握住洛基的手，盯着他有些泛红的眼睛。

「现在一切都是你的了，」洛基苦涩地说，「我需要你的怜悯，假若你要我走，我即刻就收拾行李去新阿姆斯特丹。」  
「去哪里做什麽？」索尔说，「你是奥丁森家的人，生下来就是，父亲在的时候是，他不在也是，你是我的弟弟，我不会让你沦落街头。」  
「也许那是我的命运。」洛基低下头，他心有不甘地瞥了西芙一眼，似乎很不高兴被她看见自己的脆弱。  
「别说那种傻话，父亲不在了，现在只有我和你两个人了，家里的生意会更加繁忙，我需要你的帮助，答应我，留在这里别走。」  
洛基点点头，他用修长的手指捂住脸，「我不愿意得到别人的施舍，家里的一切都是你的，我的神学学位也快修完了，我打算去做神父。」

索尔望着他，从起居室的入口，西芙看不见他的眼神，她想他大概有些震惊，也有些困惑，然而他张了张嘴，什麽都没有说。  
那天晚上下了一夜雷雨，夜雨过後迎来了一个雾气沉沉的早晨，沙林的地面上结上了一层霜，空气中飘着细雨。西芙出去骑马的时候被一条横生出来的小溪挡住了去路，那条小溪从高地上潺潺而下，她凝视了那条被淹没的小径许久。

简是个天真的女人。西芙曾经那麽想过。

她总是带着些小姐的尊贵，从第一天到奥丁森庄园便是。她背负着福斯特家的名望，穿着的却是过时了好几年的裙裾。她谈吐优雅，擅长女工，也喜欢弹琴画画，但是却总显得有些迂腐。

当洛基把简带回家的时候，西芙本以为自己会愤怒丶会抗争。毕竟接近二十多年来，上门为她说亲的人并不少，她却始终觉得自己有一天会像奥丁森老爷所说的那样，成为奥丁森庄园的太太。她不认为自己真的爱索尔，然而她确实尊重这个与她幼年时代就玩耍在一起的朋友。索尔对她从未逾矩，总是保持着朋友般的距离，他们像是两个同性好友一样，可以一起出门露宿打猎多日，也碰撞不出半点火花。然而她依然信任索尔，并且敬仰他，希望有朝一日能有一纸婚书将他们结合在一起。她的念想碎了，洛基带回来了那个女人。那个个子矮小，甚至没有什麽存在感的女孩儿。诚然，她长得确实小鸟依人，甚至有几分可爱的神色，五官美丽，一头棕色的秀发让她看起来健康愉快。西芙却认为她和索尔必然不会有半点共同语言，他们像是来自两个世界的人，那些旧世界的贵族不懂得这里的生存法则，还摆着骄傲的神态以为自己多麽高尚，西芙从心底里看不起她，却也有些可怜她。

她去参加了他们的婚礼，婚礼还是由洛基公证的，仪式很简单，他们两个交换了象徵诺言的婚戒，接着在庄园里宴客，那天西芙喝了个酩酊大醉，沃斯塔取笑她，说她始终还是想嫁给索尔，她把头埋在放着几片菜叶的盘子里面笑得凌乱，「我想嫁给索尔？这真是个笑话，他对我来说就跟兄弟一样。」藉着烛光，她用袖子擦了擦眼角笑出来的水珠，「我是替他高兴，受神祝福的婚姻，希望他们能够长久幸福，为奥丁森家多填几个贵族子弟。」

她和简的交流并不多，亦不知道她会沦落到今天这步。镇上的人们坚持说奥丁森夫人是女孩们中邪背後的罪魁祸首，要求她参加审判，接受全镇人的质询。整个审判的过程中，简都像是被秋风盯上的最後一朵蔷薇，她瘦小的身体在审判台上显得那麽脆弱，她企图摆出坚强的表情，却无法掩饰语气中的恐惧。她既说不出自己在女孩们跳舞的晚上做了些什麽，也答不上来为什麽她们见着她就尖叫不已。接下来帕里斯神父和镇上的长老们更是无耻地询问她与索尔分房而睡的细节，让她因为羞耻而数度落泪。

审判进行了三天，期间简都不被允许回奥丁森庄园，她和其他镇上被怀疑的身份低贱的女人一起被关在了沙林的法院里。西芙知道索尔和洛基每天都去看望她，她也去了一次，给简带去了一些新鲜的面包和茶叶。

简当时看起来很是感激，她甚至有些口齿不清，「谢谢你，西芙小姐，」她说，「一直以来，我都错怪了您，您知道，我有时候听说您爱索尔，要不是因为我，也许您才会成为奥丁森夫人。但是不是的，您对我向来那麽关心，我没有任何遗憾。」  
「奥丁森夫人，」西芙开口，却被她打断。  
「西芙小姐，不需要同情我，也许这是主给我的最终的试炼。您要相信，我是无辜的，我从来只是主的仆人，听从他的旨意，我和索尔之间的爱情也是神所赐予的，如果明天他们送我上火刑架，记得我的话，我相信索尔，也相信我们的爱情，我不能够盲目而死，我是为奥丁森家的名誉而死的。」  
「索尔不会让那种事发生的，」西芙说，她的心里涌起了一阵对眼前这个女孩的同情，「请您保持乐观，奥丁森家不可能让您受刑。」  
简摇摇头，她的头发看起来有些乱，她的脸上还残馀着泪痕，「有时候，我想是否索尔给我那个戒指，只是无心之失，这一切的真相，也许只有上帝能够告诉我，我对审判并没有任何期望。如果死亡能够证明我的清白，我宁愿清白地死去，而不是如此羞辱地活着…」接着她的表情变得有些神经质起来，「西芙小姐，我听说了那两个已经被烧死的女人的事，我听说她们都痛苦惨叫…我只希望自己不要那麽痛苦，让死亡来得快捷一些，您能帮助我吗？我不敢问索尔，怕他会伤心难过，更不敢问洛基，他定然不会做出这些事，您知道怎麽帮助我吗？」  
西芙对她点点头，「索尔从东印度给我带来过一盒子生鸦片，我没有用过，如果您需要，我明天会把它带来给您。」  
简长出了一口气，「西芙小姐，我的死会洗刷奥丁森庄园的罪名，我只有两件遗憾的事，一是没有想到自己会死在异国他乡，身边没有一个亲人；二是到死，我都不懂什麽是相爱。我只懂得爱别人，为别人而活，做一个女人应该做的事情，如果我不是一个福斯特，我宁愿像你，生长在这片骄傲的蛮荒之中，骑马丶射箭丶自由自在，像阿芙洛狄忒一样，即使她永远无法得到所爱的战神阿瑞斯，也得不到自己的真爱，至少她自由狂野…」她棕色的眼睛当中泛出了热泪，「西芙，你对我来说，真像是阿芙洛狄忒，你像是玫瑰丶罂粟丶石榴和薄荷，告诉我，你懂得什麽是相爱吗？」简把苍白的手指放在相隔在她们之间的木栅上，她望着西芙，似乎西芙是她生命中最後的救命稻草。  
「过来，奥丁森夫人，」西芙鬼使神差地说，她将自己的手覆盖在简的手上，把脸凑近栅栏，简的呼吸近在咫尺，「阿芙洛狄忒爱上了美少年阿多尼斯，却只能眼睁睁看着他的尸体变冷变硬。也许阿多尼斯不死去，她也永远不会认识到自己的至爱竟然一直就在眼前。」  
「送给我一支玫瑰花，西芙，」简轻声说，她闭上眼睛，用柔软的嘴唇摩挲着西芙，「玫瑰和罂粟，我的女战神，代替我找到你的阿瑞斯。」

她们莫名其妙交换的那个吻像是烙铁一样，灼伤了西芙的嘴唇。

次日，西芙给她带去了鸦片和一支玫瑰，她趁索尔转身的空隙，把它们递给了简。她了然地对她笑了笑，将鸦片放进口袋，将玫瑰别在胸口。

 

索尔的情绪看起来不太理想。他在自己的书房徘徊了许久，沿着走廊走去了洛基的房间。洛基不在家，他似乎出门跟乡绅们请求停止对简的审问去了，也不知道他是不是还在忙着复活节的准备。最近洛基总是显得行色匆匆，表情里面带着些忧郁。洛基的房间里面有好几个漂亮的落地书柜，它们曾经属於他们的母亲，而在父母过世之後，索尔令人将它们搬至到洛基这儿。他看着那些发着暗沉光泽的桃木书柜，用手指小心地拨弄那些因为年岁而显得有些发脆的书脊。他看着那里放着的各种版本的圣经和注释丶一些法语或者拉丁语的文学作品和传记，在他准备转身离去的时候，一本小小装订古怪的册子引起了他的注意。

索尔从两卷诗集当中抽出那本红色封皮，用线仔细缝纫装订的册子，然後小心翼翼地把它摊开放在手心。他小心地呼吸着，用手指顶住松散的书页。小册子看起来经年累月，里面的纸张却簇新而漂亮，装订精美，看起来很结实。

那是一本花草的百科全书。

在新英格兰绽开的各种花朵随着他翻开书页而跃入眼帘。这些花朵是用手绘制的，细致的钢笔线条和柔和的水粉色彩让它们显得栩栩如生丶异常动人。在每一朵花的旁边都标注着它们的名称，所需的日照和料理，开花的季节以及功效：草药丶方剂或者是毒药。

索尔看得出那是洛基的字迹，清晰有力，字体有些向右边倾泻，个别字母写得比另一些更大一些。他在洛基的床上坐下，让温暖的床垫拥抱住他疲累的身体。最近那些频繁的审问和调查，以及简的处境都让他力不从心，而此刻，在初春的阳光下，他看着这一小本册子，竟然获得了莫大的安慰。

「蓝百合，百子莲属，适於生长在温暖的地区，有人叫他们爱情花。」  
「散血草，适於治疗风寒和蛇毒，可载于树荫之中。」  
「天仙子，开黄色花朵，镇痛，过量服用有剧毒。」  
「秋牡丹，夏秋采集，也叫风之花，晒乾以後可以佐茶。」

索尔用指甲轻轻划过洛基写的字，书页当中有一张小小的书签，上面挂着一个标注着奥丁森家徽的扣子，索尔用嘴唇含住那个小小的扣子，鼻尖细嗅在书页中散发出来的微弱的香气，在洛基的房间坐了一个下午，竟然忘记了时间。

「你喜欢吗？」等他听到这句话有些受惊吓抬头的时候看到洛基斜靠在门边，他穿着那身标准的神父制服，手上拿着一根细长的手杖，「你可以留着…」  
「你回来了？」索尔把手上的册子合上。  
「嗯，跟帕里斯神父谈不下去，他铁了心觉得简是这件事的幕後主使，那些女孩们也病得越发严重，他觉得不把简处决，无法平息镇上人的风言风语…」洛基把手杖放下，脱下外套，他的头发呈现出风的形状，寒鸦的颜色，他小心脱下手套，转脸看索尔，「这本东西是我前两年对植物药草感兴趣的时候画的，那时候教会的事情还不是那麽繁忙，多得闲暇。」  
「那我留着吧。」索尔说，他犹豫了一会问，「即使奥丁森太太的名号也没办法救简吗？」  
「奥丁森家族已经今非昔比了，」洛基轻声说，「自从父亲以来，我们这群靠生意发财的下等人就更得不到敬重了。商人即使粉饰自己，学习希腊语拉丁语，也摆脱不了商人的头衔。我们迟早会垮的…这些殖民地各自蠢蠢欲动，皇室的尊严早已式微…」  
「简会怎麽样？」索尔问他。  
「不容乐观，」洛基摇了摇头，他的眼睛里面闪烁着诚挚的悲哀，「我断没有想到把她带来这里会让她蒙受如此不白之冤，让她成为奥丁森家族的献祭。」  
他们相对着沉默了几分钟，接着索尔说，「洛基，过来吻你的哥哥。」  
洛基走了过去，顺服地讲嘴唇贴在索尔的嘴唇上，他的胡渣刺得他有些痒。  
「我需要你。」索尔说，「我想要你。」

 

他们的吻从贞洁而简单的互相摩擦变得湿润肉欲。舌尖交缠在一起，搅动着对方口中的唾液，索尔吸吮着洛基的嘴唇，垂眼看见他的苍白的皮肤浮现出一层红晕。他剥去了洛基身上多馀的衣衫，引他倒向了床铺。洛基的阴茎已经半硬，在他的股间因为充血而站立，呈现出暗红色。索尔用肩膀撑开他的大腿，让洛基的脚踝在他的背上交叉，以羞耻的角度轻抚他的阴囊，视线望向他早已熟悉不过的丶令他欢愉的源泉。洛基的体毛很稀疏，苍白的皮肤和他的性器产生了对比。他倒在床上，头发散乱在被褥之间，用半睁的双眼看着他那仍然衣冠楚楚的兄长。索尔的额头上有些汗水，他的双眼包含情欲而显得发黑，他的视线追随着洛基身体的入口，那里附近的皮肤近乎光滑。他将中指在口中濡湿，顺着敏感的皮肤按压那些褶皱，然後熟门熟路地滑入洛基的身体。他弟弟的背脊在床上微微弓起，他发出了轻声的喘息。

中指在翕张的穴口进进出出，不久那里就因为体液而显得潮湿发光，索尔低头用舌头舔舐洛基的会阴，手上不停止抽插的动作，他满意地听到他弟弟发出的声响，「索尔你还穿着衣服…」

「别说话…别毁了我的兴致。」他用言辞侮辱着洛基，而他脸上的表情却背叛了他，他的裆部因为勃起而变得逼仄，他一只手仍然在洛基的身体内抽插着，时不时划过那个让他敏感而疯狂的结点，听着洛基因为亢奋而突然倒抽冷气发出的嘶嘶声，另一只手将自己的阴茎从裤子中取出，环绕在根部心不在焉地上下撸动了几下，他已经分泌了一些前液，顺着手指的动作，整个柱体被濡湿了一些。因为被要求沉默，洛基将一只手捂住自己的嘴唇，用手肘支撑着上半身，情不自禁地随着索尔的手指摆动着腰胯。「你看，你这个骚货，自称自己是神的仆人，却那麽想要我的几根手指…你还等得及吗，把我这根东西吞下去…」索尔又开始淫言秽语，因为他的话和手指的动作，洛基的双颊涨得绯红。「你那麽窄，那麽紧，嗯…」他说着，「感觉不出来已经被操过那麽多次，宝贝，对，就这样，摆动你的屁股，告诉我你想要什麽…求我…弟弟…」

「我…」洛基口齿不清地说，他的嘴唇因为隐忍而被咬得通红，被快感席卷，他几乎结巴起来，无法抵抗地呻吟出声，「嗯…我…」  
「求我啊，奥丁森神父…你是不是很想要我进来？」他用身体的重量压住洛基颤抖的身躯，把手指倏然抽了出来，看着身下的人痛苦地扭动喘息，手指把绸面的床单抓得皱褶起来。他喜欢看洛基被情欲淹没的样子，平时他总是显得那麽一丝不苟，只有在性事上，只有在这件事上，他才能看到他弟弟的另一面，热情而羞赧，飞蛾扑火丶饮鸩止渴。他的手掌顺着他的身侧向上，滑进洛基黑色的头发，充满占有欲的抓住他的发尾，享受着洛基呼痛的呻吟。因为疼痛，洛基用双臂抱住了索尔的肩膀，他的身体无助地上下摩擦着，企图为自己的阴茎找一些摩擦。

「我…求你…哥哥…」他的指甲透过布料掐入了索尔的背脊，为了避免疼痛，头向後仰过去，露出了脆弱的脖颈和锁骨，任由索尔的牙齿摧残那里敏感的皮肤，「求求你…」他抬起的小腿颤抖着，他的眼珠因为情欲左右飞速转动。索尔不能再等，他的心脏跳得如此剧烈，他几乎有些头晕，他迫不及待想把自己的阴茎插进他弟弟等待的后穴中。他不该那麽做的，他知道，洛基也知道。他们不仅都是男人，还是兄弟，洛基更是镇上的神父，而他也有自己的妻子，他们不该这样做的，然而他却为此更为兴奋起来。将洛基的大腿顶开，索尔把自己缓缓送入他弟弟的身体，因为兴奋而近乎寒颤，洛基的身体又热又湿，他的头倒在枕头上，双目紧闭，嘴唇张开，发出急促的倒抽气的声响，索尔确实是个天赋异禀的奥丁森，他的身体被再次劈开，痛感从他最脆弱的股间传来，深入他体内的阴茎上怒张的血管摩擦着他柔软的肠道，他的眼珠在眼皮後面翻动不已。

当索尔开始移动身体的时候，痛楚渐渐和缓，随着肠液的分泌，他们的身体逐渐开始契合。索尔尖锐的穿刺让快感顺着他们的脊背骨髓顺着他们的血液流去了他们的指尖发梢，「是的，就是这样，宝贝，」索尔说，「好好夹着，你那麽紧，那麽热，那麽湿，我想让你因为我的阴茎射出来，嗯，宝贝…」他的动作充满占有欲，他数度几乎将阴茎完全抽出又用力插回，洛基不能自抑地发出纵情的呻吟。因为他们下身响亮的撞击声加上粘腻的体液交缠发出的水声在洛基的卧室回响，安静的空间似乎被性事的热烈所填满。

我的血丶我的骨头丶我的姓氏丶这条从恶魔手上捡回来的命…索尔想着，洛基是他的，洛基奥丁森是属於他的。

索尔从床沿爬上床铺，用手持续撸动着自己的阴茎把洛基的身体翻转过来，用手肘和膝盖支撑着背朝自己，他搂住洛基的腰让自己汗水淋淋的前胸贴着洛基的背部，他黑色的头发零散地落在他脖子之间，他低头把鼻子凑向洛基的肩胛，用牙齿啮咬着那里因为激情而泛红的皮肤。他将下体凑向洛基的臀瓣，再次顶进去的时候受到的阻力更小一些，但是却因为体位而刺得更深，他忍不住发出了轻声的咆哮。因为重力，洛基的身体倒在他的怀中，他的膝盖弯曲着，用手反过来抓索尔的肩膀，「哥哥…」

「嗯，洛基，求我。」他用结实的双臂和腰腹向上顶着，洛基的臀部在他的鼠蹊撞击发出啪啪的响声，随着激烈的动作，他的阴囊在洛基的臀缝上敲击着，被汗水和肠液濡湿。他能隐约看见洛基的侧脸，他面色通红，双唇张开，露出洁白整齐的上排牙齿，他的舌头无力得耷拉在被咬红的下唇上，随着索尔用力的啃食，他一阵阵发出急促的喘息，树立在小腹上的阴茎在肋骨边湿哒哒画出很多痕迹。

索尔扳住了洛基的双手，反剪在背後，因为失去重心，洛基的身体向下一沉，体内敏感的腺体被戳中，他张开嘴无声的尖叫了起来。「是那里吗，宝贝，怎麽样，爽不爽，有没有让你见到你最爱的上帝？」  
「不…不要说神的名号…」洛基口齿不清地说。  
「闭嘴，在这里，你的床上，你要记得我，你的哥哥，索尔奥丁森才是你的神。」他恶意地大力抽插着，感受着洛基肠道的一阵阵收缩，反覆碰触着刚才令洛基失控的那个位置，他的弟弟坐在他大腿上几乎已经无力支撑自己的身体，他垂着头发出痛苦的哼哼声。  
洛基是他的，洛基奥丁森是属於他的。

索尔把洛基提起来来，让他的小腿分开，上身被按进了被褥之间，他的悲伤都是汗水，也有一些零碎的齿痕。他用双手抬起洛基的腰，炙热的眼神凝视着自己的阴茎一寸寸再次消失在洛基的后穴之中，随着他的推进，退出，他看到洛基最外围的肠肉露出了粉色的边。他的弟弟想要伸手围住那已经因为亢奋和缺乏摩擦充血过度的阴茎，他的手被索尔隔开时，他发出了近乎悲愤的叫声。  
「嘘…」他说，一边用嘴堵住洛基的唇瓣，「你不希望别人听见奥丁森神父的叫床声吧…」他吻着洛基的嘴，用舌尖描绘他唇瓣的形状，他们的吻因为身下的动作相互契合而显得有些马虎，「你想碰自己吗？」洛基睁开眼睛看着他的哥哥，他的表情因为身体的亢奋而扭曲，「啊…哥哥…碰我…」索尔得意地笑了笑，用手指围住洛基早已充血过久的阴茎，突如其来的碰触令洛基彻底丧失了自控，他摆动着身体，感受着双重的刺激。「你是不是快不行了？」索尔在他耳边说，「宝贝，为我射出来…」

他叫他「贱人」丶「弟弟」丶「神父」丶「宝贝」，他喜欢他在床上叫他「哥哥」…呵，索尔的那些心思，此刻他的身体和思想被完全占据，找不出一丝空隙。洛基的胸膛被索尔压在床上，他的双手无力地抓着床柱，手臂因为用力而青筋暴起。索尔喜欢征服他，索尔喜欢他的服从，索尔喜欢用言语羞辱他，用疼痛管束他。在床上，他的这位十全十美的兄长总是让他感到无比陌生，而这陌生的一面却让洛基窃喜。他可以满足他的怪念，他可以任他攻城略地，毕竟这些疼痛无法与性的愉悦相较，也不可遮掩事实。

事实正是，尽管此刻被侮辱丶被侵犯的人似乎是洛基，然而他却掌握着索尔的秘密，这个只有他知道的秘密经年累月在他心中埋下种子，长出畸形的藤蔓，在他们的苟且中吸取养分，寄生于他们之间那所谓爱情的大树，蚕食丶吞噬…

「索尔…」洛基的唇间吐出了他哥哥的名字，一边任由他提高了自己的大腿，让索尔的阴茎更为深入，一次次撞击在他的敏感点上。索尔…他想。他的思维中剩下他哥哥的模糊影子，金色长发，永远带着阳光色彩的皮肤，他洁白的牙齿，明朗的笑容。这个影子飘忽不定，而他眼前的那个因为性爱而热汗淋漓的男人却越发鲜明。

索尔的身体继续摆动着，压迫着洛基的后穴，而他环住洛基阴茎的右手也熟练得上下搓动，给予他弟弟迫切需求的摩擦。不出两三下，洛基的背部突然弓起，随着一声呜咽，他射在了自己了小腹，乳白的体液顺着索尔持续的撞击滴落在床单上。他的高潮引来了他全身的一阵抽动，随着脑中不断的馀震，索尔也紧随其後地高潮了，他稳住身体让自己的精液一滴不漏地射入自己弟弟的后穴中。

「啊…」洛基的身体被索尔还衣冠楚楚的身体所覆盖，这熟悉又陌生的感觉让他的头脑呈现出一种奇幻的昏厥感。他们两个开始交换了几个缓慢而柔情的吻，「你好深…」洛基羞涩地说。他们的唇瓣再次接触的时候，索尔笑了，「是不是我们最近做得不够，你不记得我的尺寸了？」  
「最近有别的事情要劳烦…」洛基轻声说，他看着自己前胸的吻痕，索尔用食指和中指做成一个剪刀的手势，轻轻刮擦着他发硬的乳头，微弱的快感让他再次呻吟起来，「何况我们也没少…做爱…别玩了…索尔…」  
「谁让你那麽敏感好玩？」索尔低头用嘴唇含住他的乳头，用舌头懒洋洋地轮番舔着那发硬的两个小点，「我想我永远都不会停止操你…」他又说了一句粗话，「别当什麽神父了，」他再次说，「如果奥丁森家要垮了，我们两个一起，就我们俩，把家里的珠宝全卷走，逃去没有人的地方，当一对野蛮人，每天吃饭睡觉做爱…」他盯着洛基的大腿，顺着他扩张过后穴流出来一小股精液，洛基似乎不太在乎地挪动了几下身子，懒洋洋的任由他兄长的种子在自己的皮肤上逐渐风乾。

「每天…」洛基说，他的手指插入了索尔的头发，他舌尖的起伏让他欲罢不能。他几乎看到藤蔓上长出一片新叶，「每天跟我做？」他笑了笑，「那我可要来不及向神忏悔了…」

西芙最后一次看到简的时候，她看起来几乎有些呆滞麻木，脸上少有悲伤或者愤怒的表情。在洛基和索尔反覆地要求下，她在受刑之前得以在家中居住两天。西芙走进穀仓的时候，简的贴身女僕达茜正禽著眼泪生火，而简却梳妆得当，正坐在床边拿著笔就著烛光写信。  
看到西芙进来了，简的表情沉了沉，接著让达茜去厨房找些点心。

「您怎麽样？」西芙问，她将马鞭随手放在桌上。  
「西芙小姐，」简的语气有些生分，「这两天我都在忙于给家中的远亲写信，向他们交代遗嘱。好在福斯特家早已中落，除却随我带来的几个银饰也没有什麽值得保留的贵重物品…」她迟疑了一下，看著西芙，「索尔送给我的那些首饰和衣衫，如果您不嫌弃倒是可以拿去用，本来它们大概也应当属于您。」  
「您在说什麽？」西芙心裡一震。  
「西芙小姐，」简乾巴巴地说，「我那天好奇，随著茶叶服用了一小点您给我的东西，突然有了些不同凡响的体悟…」

西芙看著她，她的面色阴鬱，眼中彷彿有魔鬼寄居，「我喝了那些茶，感到格外睏倦，因此小憩了一会。却突然发现我又开始做那些怪梦…」简接下来的话说得多少有些语无伦次，「我梦到你和索尔…像过去几个月那样，那些梦如影随形，让我不得安宁…我一直以为这些梦的源头是我对索尔的爱和欲念，却不想其实有人别有用心让我产生这些粉色的幻想。西芙小姐，在坩埚裡面发现的奥丁森家的家徽是索尔给我的，除却我，他是唯一能打开抽屉的人。身边带著这些奇妙的药物的人是你，奥丁森宅邸家僕们希望成为奥丁森太太的人也是你…没错，达茜告诉过我，她听厨娘们说閒话，在我来之前，本该嫁给索尔的人是你。我以为我爱索尔，我以为我想要成为你，却不知道我所爱所敬的人，视我为眼中钉肉中刺，用虚妄的善意矇蔽我的视听，用神赐的权力剥夺我的尊严…西芙小姐，请你转告我亲爱的丈夫，让我死，他大可不必如此费尽周章。因为我才是天下最蠢的愚人，与其被你们牵连陷害，我宁愿自己面对死亡。当然了，」她笑了笑，「这也只是因为这一切都是我的臆测而已，缺乏证据…如果我有证据，」简的表情突然因为情绪激动而有些扭曲，「不要说是你了，即使是索尔本人跪在我面前，我也不会有丝毫心软。我必要割开他的皮肉、喝他的血，让这个以神之名陷害我的奥丁森像狗一样卑贱… 」

西芙受震动地看著简，这个个子娇小的少女想必是被即将到来的厄运逼上了绝路，她言语暗示的不就是说女巫事件的前后竟都是她和索尔的预谋吗？「奥丁森太太…我向上帝发誓，索尔不可能做这事。您不了解我，怀疑我便罢了，但是千万不要怀疑他。」  
「呵，西芙，我并不是全然无知的女人，索尔的心不属于我，我知道。我却想不到他会伙同你对我下手。」  
「简，你在说什麽？」  
「你叫他索尔，」简轻声说，她棕色的眼睛中燃烧著妒火，「而不是奥丁森先生…」  
「我们自孩提时就是朋友，这就像我不叫洛基神父一样。」  
「西芙，我知道若不是我，本来嫁给他的该是你，你没有婚配，难道不是为了等索尔和我的婚事告吹吗？」  
西芙捉住了简的手指，「我向上帝发誓。」

简望著她们交缠的手指，她眼睛中的风暴逐渐平息，最后她弯著嘴角挤出一个悲伤而绝望的的笑容来，「西芙，叫我简吧。我时日无多，我们何必拘泥礼节…你向上帝发誓，向神发誓，于我已无济于事。自从这件事以来，我每日祈祷，求全能的救世主、求宝座上尊贵的羔羊能给我启示，带我走出这片阴云，祂没有回答我。这次，是祂负了我…我想索尔如果知道你这样为他辩护，一定会很感动…我想你会成为奥丁森庄园的女主人…你们两个一向情投意合，是我阻拦了你们…现在，我很快就会不在了…」  
「简，」西芙望著她，心裡突然对这个女孩产生了同情，「索尔从未背叛你。你要相信我。」  
简笑了笑，「即使他背叛我，也无法矇蔽我对他的爱。只可惜，我的阿芙洛狄忒懂得爱，而我的阿瑞斯却弃我于不顾。」

 

西芙骑马离去的时候，特意在儿时玩耍的梧桐下逗留了一会。那个令酒醉的奥丁森老爷跌下去的峭壁已经安上了白色的木台阶，层次不齐的岩石上覆盖著柔软的绿色青苔。她望向海边，因为盐水和天气的关系，积雪已经几乎不见，凸出的礁石上密佈著牡蛎壳，那些贝类之间缠绕著海草。她站在那棵梧桐树下，想著简的话。能拿到那个戒指的人只有索尔，能给简下药的人并不是她。黄昏时分，壮丽的夕阳在天边够了出来了橙红色和橘粉色，如同一幅上佳的油画，天上的云朵被染色，形成了一层层血红的火烧云。她望著落日，用手指捻著落在她额头上的梧桐树叶，想起了她和索尔的对话。  
「你不能去，你要是受伤了，奥丁森家怎麽办？」  
孩提时代天真无知的口无遮拦突然在她心中勾起了一个解答。  
在她和索尔站在峭壁上对话的时候，把这一切听在耳中的洛基，可不就是坐在她头顶这根巨大的树杈上嘛。他可不就是一直都像是一个冷静的旁观者一样，静坐在风暴的中心，像是连接蛛网的捕食者一样，带著微笑听著他们的对话吗。

 

当天夜裡，西芙望著遮住了猎场的床幔辗转难眠，只好反覆看著手中的一本诗集打发时间。窗外狂风大作，几道闪电在旷野上作威作福。

正在她的睡意逐渐袭来的时候，侍从敲响了她的卧室门，「西芙小姐，西芙小姐…」  
她起来合上睡袍，望著端著烛台的侍从，她的嘴张张合合，她的表情看起来格外紧张，「慢点说，怎麽了。」  
「奥丁森先生让我告诉你，出事了，今天奥丁森太太没有用晚餐，晚餐后他请人去查看，奥丁森太太的贴身女佣以为她在午睡一直没有打扰她，谁知道她服毒…生鸦片…自尽了。」  
西芙迅速拿起梳妆檯上的马鞭，「什麽？我今天才见过她，怎麽可能？给我备马…我要去看索尔…」  
几个侍从堵在门口劝阻她，「西芙小姐，事情已经发生了，现在外面下著暴雨，报信的人说过来的路上有棵树被雷劈中了，特别危险，今晚我们准备让他在宅邸的客房休息，小姐，您明早去也不迟。」  
西芙张了张口，她最终放下了马鞭，午夜时分顶著雷暴雨去奥丁森庄园确实欠妥，毕竟她还是个女人，不适于在这个特殊的时刻逾矩，「奥丁森太太她…」  
「小姐，我知道您慈悲，听说发现她去世的时候，她的手已经冷了，应该只是一瞬间的事，没受太多痛苦。」  
「她留下什麽书信吗？」  
「这就是报信人过来的原因，奥丁森太太给您、奥丁森先生和奥丁森神父还有达茜各自留了纸条，这是给您的。」

侍从递过来一封薄薄的信笺，反面用红色的蜡封实，盖的竟然是福斯特家族的族徽。取过信笺，西芙点燃了卧室的灯光，就著摇曳的油灯看起信来：  
「我亲爱的西芙，  
这封信其实并无特别必要。我已经与您达成了和解，我也衷心希望您能够幸福。在新英格兰短暂的时间没有使得我们成为密友是我所遗憾的，希望您记起我时，不要对我缺乏礼数的行为留下坏印象。请您记得我对您的感激和祝福。关于我丈夫的事，我想告知您，我本来无意爱他，我也曾经努力想将爱情的萌芽掐灭，但是当我看著他的时候，我心底的爱却复活了，我无法仇恨他，我无法不爱他。原谅我。  
简福斯特」

西芙拿著信笺的手指抖动著，她的眼睛中居然落下了泪水。那是她父母双双因为结核去世时她都不曾流下过的泪水，顺著她的脸颊，她用手一探，掌心居然湿了一滩。她不知道为什麽简的死会令她如此悲伤，镇上的人们其实早已给她判下了死刑。然而她还是很受震动，这种感觉对她来说可太陌生了，不出几分钟，她竟然精疲力竭，倦意如同窗外的狂风骤雨一样包围了她。

 

西芙躺倒在床上，聆听著狂风从窗缝中穿过发出的尖利叫声，合上眼睛。  
灯中的油膏燃尽，火光渐渐熄灭，窗外的树影在她空旷的卧室投下巨大的阴影，被风刮著，树杈交替著撞击著玻璃，彷彿窗外有人企图引起她的注意。她的梦如同涉水而来的雾气，朦胧不清。她梦见在窗外猎场上，简骑著一匹雪白的马，像是索尔的那匹，她的头髮和衣衫都整洁无比，丝毫没有被雷雨儒湿的迹象。她笑起来的时候表情像是梦游。接著，西芙听到马匹嘶鸣的声音，她听见马蹄声响在她窗外徘徊，接著她听见清晰的扣窗声。

「西芙，西芙…」那个女人的声音柔软而温和，「是我。」  
「是我…」  
树杈晃动著，马匹嘶叫著，西芙在床上翻了身，她回头看著窗外婆娑的树影，那个声音却没有消失，「我的阿芙洛狄忒，让我进来，我带著你的玫瑰，我等著你。」西芙坐起身，望著那些影子，在风暴中，它们显得那麽凌乱不清，「西芙，是我，我现在自由了，我来看你…」  
「让我进去，让我进去…」

风声的尖叫淹没了那个声响，那个柔和的女声消失在雨声中，树枝依然刮擦著窗户，发出乾涩的吱呀声。西芙望著黑影，在那片黑影中，她看不清任何东西。新英格兰的暴风在旷野之中呼啸，这孤单的老宅像是大海中的小舟一样，被巨大的浪花包围，上下起伏。每一个牆壁上都闪现著重重鬼影，每一个角落都有老旧的木板因为受潮而发出歎息声。窗外的闪电照亮了她的房间，狩猎场上空无一人，彷彿刚才那个梦、那个声音都消散在空气之中一般。

西芙让被单拥抱著她的身体合上眼睛，在温暖的棉布和皮毛之间，她又梦到了她的童年。在这座老宅，她和索尔洛基一起度过了许多春日的下午。那时候老宅还未废弃，外牆上刷著漂亮的油漆，他们三个会一起在剑术课和射箭后散步。她和索尔大步走在前面，欢蹦乱跳地越过铺在草地上的石块。他们一起走了那麽久，她眼睁睁看著索尔从一个笑容满面的金髮孩子变成了一个颀长好看的少年。洛基在他们背后捧著圣经，偶然加入他们的对话，大多数时候却只是沉默不语。在梦裡，她回到了十五岁那个夏天，他们躺在树荫下打盹。夏日的阳光奢靡地洒在她的腿上，温暖得正像是一床被褥。她不记得自己睡了多久，睁眼的时候看到一隻蜻蜓正飞过眼前。她缓缓扭转身体，睡眼朦胧地望著索尔，他也睡著了，双目紧闭，睫毛上下轻轻抖动著，发出细微的鼾声。西芙眨眨眼定睛看著，索尔没有躺在外套上，他的头似乎不经意地枕在依然在翻看圣经的洛基的腿上。她看著他，他似乎没有意识到西芙已经醒来，用手指轻轻翻动书页，不时用铅笔划线摘抄著句子。洛基看起来很认真，他的表情有些肃穆，阳光在他的黑髮上闪烁著。她记起来，那一年，洛基告诉索尔他打算去做神父。梦裡的她依然睏倦地看著洛基，用袖子藏住自己不解的表情。

一阵清风吹过，索尔的嘴唇动了动，似乎梦到了什麽一样，皱起了眉头。洛基把注意力从书上转移到索尔脸上，他用手指轻轻拨弄索尔额前金色的碎髮，然后抚平了他眉间的皱褶。这是一个梦亦或是真实发生的事情，西芙没有明白。她在床上翻动身体，雨水正吞噬著这座年代久远的老宅，雷声渐渐盖住了她梦中那个夏日的鸟语花香。

次日，西芙坐马车终于前去了奥丁森家，那棵被雷劈中的树被人移到了路边，棕色的树干上有一圈焦黑的边，露出白色的树干。她到达的时候，镇上的许多乡绅已经聚集在了奥丁森宅邸的门前，他们抓著管家埃裡克和洛基反覆询问「女巫的情况」。洛基绿色的眼睛看起来有些湿润，他悲伤地向他们解释奥丁森太太已经因为吞食生鸦片而自杀了，她是无辜的，希望他们能让她安息。

「如果她是女巫，除非是被火烧死，她不可能真的死去的。」一个声音聒噪的大胖子喊道，西芙几乎想从裤腿裡面抽出猎刀插进他那堆满脂肪的脖子，「你们必须火化她的尸体。」  
「你们不能够做出这样无理的要求，」洛基说，「奥丁森太太是无辜的，她是主的信徒，我们需要厚葬她…」在他身边站著的似乎是简的侍女达茜，她哭得满脸通红，用围裙擦著眼睛。洛基抚慰著她继续说，「先生们，请你们不要再为难奥丁森家…不要让心中的恶魔遮掩你们面前的真相。」  
「帕裡斯家的两个女孩还卧病在床，魔鬼的羽翼还未被剪除。」一个男人吼道，他的声音引起了一阵附和。「没错，我们必须要确定奥丁森太太确实已经去世，才能放心，你们以为奥丁森家财力雄厚就可以为所欲为了吗？奥丁森神父，下一个要怀疑的人就是你兄长，这几天他一直对我们的调查百般阻挠，我们怎麽知道他不是共犯？」

西芙的头皮因为生气而发麻，她扬起了马鞭「啪」地打在了说话人的身边，吓得那人一哆嗦，「你们琼斯家忘了奥丁森老爷在世的时候如何在饥荒中接济你们了吗？」她的声音有些颤抖，「还有你，你忘了奥丁森先生每年出海给您女儿带回来的药品了吗？…你们这些见风使舵的东西，怎麽敢诬陷奥丁森家，怎麽敢诬陷索尔奥丁森？」她坐在马上，比这些人都高出半个身子。

洛基看著她，「西芙小姐，多谢您的善意。」他的眼睛裡面闪烁著不明的情绪，「多谢您对奥丁森家族的信任。」  
那些乡绅们正看著他们窃窃私语，错过了西芙眯起来的眼睛，「我信任的是奥丁森家，而奥丁森家只有一个奥丁森。」

洛基的肩膀不易察觉地微微抖动了一下，接著他给了她一个温暖的笑容，「当然了西芙小姐，这麽多年您都没有变呢…索尔奥丁森…奥丁森家的希望…请容许我代替家兄感谢您的忠诚。」

 

他打开铁门，却看到庄园前门涌出来许多僕从，「奥丁森神父，快去后院…」西芙下马跟著这群人一起穿过大堂走去了后院，在悬崖边，那个老旧的穀仓上正冒起一层层燃烧的烈焰，黑烟顺著风升腾起来。

西芙跟随著乡绅们一起跑向了后院，一股热气扑面而来。

站在穀仓前的正是索尔，他手持火把，凝视著眼前烧得劈里啪啦作响的、他新婚妻子的闺房。西芙捂住了嘴唇，不可置信地看著他的侧脸。索尔回头望著洛基，又望著她，最后把目光放在了那群同样目瞪口呆的乡绅脸上，「这不是你们要的吗，让奥丁森太太的身体化为灰烬？」  
洛基走到他身边，他的脸上也有些惊诧的表情，「索尔…」

西芙看著烈焰吞噬了漂亮的蕾丝窗幔，她看见在火焰中，那台奥地利的钢琴正在发出炸响，简的那些漂亮的女工随著热气扬起来，边缘卷起，最后裂开。浓烟呛得不少绅士捂住了眼睛，而简那个贴身女僕达茜看起来脸色苍白，几乎站不住了。

「这是我能够给简的厚葬。」索尔轻声说，他的表情看起来甚至有些温柔，「她是个好女孩，一直都是，她的死跟奥丁森家脱不了干系，跟我脱不了干系。」  
「索尔…」洛基厉声打断他，「我们都知道简是无辜的…」

穀仓在一阵爆响之后轰然倒塌，纸张燃烧得灰烬飞翔在空中，像是一群死神送来的萤火虫，在灰色的天空下纷纷四散，散发出焦灼的气味。很多年以后，西芙依然忘不了那天的天空，被火焰吞食而焕发出奇异的暗红色。

后来西芙听说，简死去的那个晚上，索尔的那匹白马受到雷声的惊吓，脱缰而逃，像是奥丁森老爷一样从峭壁滚落了下去，跌死在了沙林的海滩上。那一夜的雷雨竟见证了两个逝去的生命。这华丽的厚葬中，火光把索尔的脸照亮，他看起来像是一个真正的神，一个面对自己失去的王土无可奈何、无能为力的天神。索尔最终丢下了火把，双腿像是丧失了力气一般，跌坐在了那团烈焰之前。

洛基走到他身边站著。

西芙在侧面看著这一对奥丁森兄弟，索尔的脸上写著颓丧，他穿著暗色的猎装，衬衫敞开著，而洛基却衣冠整洁、表情平静。  
那是那一年新英格兰最后一个带有冬天气息的早晨，在奥丁森家穀仓夷为平地之后，洛基命人挖来新鲜泥土，在穀仓所在的地方搭建了一座小小的土山。接下来几天，天气回暖，细雨绵绵，新英格兰似乎一夜之间开了不少李花。等到复活节前夕，西芙再去拜访索尔，那土山上竟然已经长出了青草，细细短短的，悠悠的青绿色盖满了整个后院，看不出那裡曾有焚烧的痕迹。

 

他们在那个土山前进行了简的葬礼，几乎没有几个人参加，只有简在新阿姆斯特丹的远亲前来。镇上没有其他神父愿意主持所谓女巫的葬礼，因此洛基简单进行了仪式。他穿著庄重的黑色礼服轻声说道，「简奥丁森，或者是简福斯特，我认识的那个女孩，来自巴斯英格兰。她出生在信仰主的家庭，是虔诚的信徒。因为主的旨意来到奥丁森家，与我的兄长结合，互敬互爱。时光飞逝，他们的婚礼竟然已过去两年，我依然记得那天她笑容愉快、弹琴唱歌的景象。我亲爱的朋友们，这个世界没有终结。安息吧，我的朋友，你的灵魂将会延续。主必会引领你走出死亡的幽谷，带你继续歌唱希望的诗篇，直到祂荣光降临的那一天，我们会一同吹响号角，在天国重逢。记得，死亡不是简奥丁森的终结，她的信仰让我们更为坚强，她的宽容令我们感动。望她的灵魂，和已亡诸信者的灵魂，赖天主的仁慈、息止安所。」

在稀稀拉拉的应和声中，索尔拿著手上的玫瑰放在了那方小小的石碑前，那个石碑上刻著几行字，「爱妻简奥丁森（1670﹣1691），愿她复活。」

索尔转身的时候望著西芙，她看到他眼睛裡面诚挚的悲伤。她想起来简对她说过的那一席话，她真的懂得相爱吗？她叫她阿芙洛狄忒。什麽是相爱呢？相爱会不会让人无法控制自己的眼睛，忍不住要看著他的爱人，像是一个口乾舌燥的人明知道水中有毒，却依然还是要饮鸩止渴？她望著索尔，索尔的目光从她身上转向了站在石碑边捧著玫瑰的洛基，他的表情如此柔和而哀伤。玫瑰花和洛基身上穿著的黑色的袍子形成了色彩的对比，在午后的阳光中，洛基看起来像极了多年前那个在树下读圣经的少年。  
西芙几乎听到了简在耳边的说话声，「我本来无意爱他，我也曾经努力想将爱情的萌芽掐灭，但是当我看著他的时候，我心底的爱却复活了，我无法仇恨他，我无法不爱他。」


	4. 勝利者 The Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你信神只有一位、你信的不错。鬼魔也信、却是战惊。──雅各书 James 2：19

寂静的春夜，窗外传来悉悉索索风的声响，索尔在他那张宽大的床上醒来。因为睡前忘记熄灭壁炉，这会房间的温度有些偏高，他的额头上佈满了一层薄汗。他侧过身看著空荡荡的床侧。这是奥丁森家主卧室的大床，床上却向来只有他一个人。  
当然这不是说他不希望在睡梦中揽上一具温暖的身躯，然而如果这个深藏已久的秘密突然公诸于众，他和洛基都会进入万劫不复的地步。

简死去了接近一个月，这一个月来，村裡关于女巫的风波却似乎没有平息下来。那天晚上号称参与巫术的女孩儿们每况愈下，帕裡斯牧师的两个女儿的情况也没有得到缓解。他听说女儿们现在已经不剩几口气了，事情的真相却还像是雾中望月，惹得他有些烦躁。

他对于简并没有几分真正的夫妻之间的感情，然而他确实一向尊重她，也对她的那些想法了然于心。简死去的夜晚狂风暴雨大作，他还记得达茜哭喊著跑进饭厅将正在用餐的他和洛基都吓了一跳的情景。他不想辞退达茜，作为跟著简的贴身侍女，这个女孩在过去的几个月当中担惊受怕、情绪已经有些失常，他委託埃裡克给达茜在主宅找了一个清理的活儿做，希望繁忙的工作可以让她分些心。

简吞下了一整盒生鸦片，放鸦片的盒子就在她的床头边，那五颜六色的盒子何其眼熟，可不正是他给西芙和洛基带回来的？他不知道他们当中是谁给了简这一盒生鸦片，他不忍心质问西芙，知道西芙是个骄傲而有原则的女人。他当然更不忍心问洛基。洛基因为女巫的风波和复活节的募款已经忙得几乎见不著人影，昨天他去波士顿购置戏剧所需的道具，本来说好今夜回府邸吃饭，却又姗姗来迟。

索尔用手臂支起身子，壁炉裡面的火光跳跃著。

 

简给他留下了一封非常简单的书信，大意是希望她死后，他能够跟西芙再续良缘。这封书信被他丢进火堆裡面。索尔质问自己是否太过专注于家中金钱的週转却无视了人情关系，似乎在他没有注意到的时候，简和西芙，简和洛基之间竟然建立起了友情。当然这一切如今也没有意义了，斯人已去，他周围又一次只剩下了他的童年好友和他的幼弟，而这两个人的相处更过去相比，甚至更为不和。

索尔想起来简死去以后，西芙告诉自己的话，「索尔，我知道你不愿疑心自己的亲弟弟，但是你又怎麽能证明他是无辜的呢？你明知道奥丁森夫人受审讯的理由是因为他们在坩埚裡面发现了你的戒指，你扪心自问，除却你和简，奥丁森家裡还有哪个人能够来去自如？」

「西芙，你和洛基素来不和，但是你应当对他有些信心，他难道不比你所认识的任何一个人都信仰神吗？你觉得他会做出这样嫁祸于人的事吗？如果他想剷除简，那当初何必又要让简来到我们家和我结婚？」  
「索尔，」西芙的脸皱了皱，「你太高尚了，看不见别人心中的阴暗…洛基的目的怎麽可能仅仅是剷除简，当然还有…」她的话没有说完，但是索尔听出了端倪。

是啊，他知道洛基当时把简接来沙林，很大原因是为了了断西芙想要嫁给自己的念头，另外当然也是为了给他在欧洲安排好人脉。简在奥丁森家的一年多来，欧洲的贵族中不少对奥丁森家的态度缓和了不少，他也藉此建立了不少关系，发了好几笔横财。

他不是傻子，他知道这桩婚事并不是洛基随意编派的。洛基更不是傻子，他对西芙总是忌讳莫深，索尔心裡明白这是因为洛基始终担心自己会娶西芙为妻，而为此疏远自己。但是如果这一切真是洛基所为，又要如何解释简给他的信呢？简似乎明确地指出她是受到了索尔和西芙编织出来的阴谋所害。如果洛基对西芙有些不乾淨的念头也罢了，他的弟弟又为何要对他落井下石？

奥丁森家树敌众多，想置他们于死地的当然也不乏其人。在理清这件事的前因后果前，索尔不相信洛基和此事有任何牵连。事实上，他不希望相信洛基和此事有任何关联。

 

在他二人之间，他自认为自己是堕落的那一个。他还记得刚发现自己对养弟畸形的迷恋的岁月。那是他们母亲去世前的一两年。他不过十六岁，洛基也才十四岁。他早就知道洛基不是自己的亲弟弟，可父母确实是把他当做奥丁森家的孩子养著的。  
「血缘并不决定你们的关系，你们之间的牵绊决定你们永远是兄弟。」他记得母亲以前曾经那麽跟他说过，那时候洛基还是个走路摇摇晃晃的瘦小男孩，他想起母亲温柔的蓝色眼睛闪烁著，他想起她温柔的话语，「拉住你弟弟的手，知道你要永远保护他。」  
然而他终究不是西芙所认为那个高尚无比的金色奥丁森。然而他终究无法面对自己心中深藏的恶魔。  
洛基唇边勾起的笑容是他的引线，而他在他面前始终是一著不慎、满盘皆输。

 

他记得那些年月裡面，他们一起做餐前祈祷。他听著父亲母亲的祈祷词，却偷偷睁开眼睛看著坐在他对面的弟弟。洛基几乎一夕之间长成了一个好看的少年，白淨的皮肤，柔软的黑髪，轮廓分明的五官。少年索尔盯著少年洛基看，看著他双手合十放在唇边默默重複祈祷词的样子，看著他因为苍白而显得有些单薄的眼皮，看著他的睫毛微微上下跳动，在他的脸颊上留下细微漂亮的影子。

 

他们在夏日一起去湖边游泳，穿著简单的衣衫 。那个下午，绿色的树影在水面上摇曳，暖风吹得他们俩头晕目眩。水下的世界似乎格外清明，索尔鬆开自己的头髮让身体自由地漂浮，像是无拘无束的飞鸟。在微凉的水和炎热的阳光之间，他似乎找到了奇妙的平衡。当这一切平衡被打破的时候，他看见洛基赤著脚坐在木桥的边缘，裤管卷上了小腿，露出一些苍白的皮肤来。洛基的腿浸入湖水裡面，脸颊却因为暴晒而有些发红，他正津津有味地看著一本诗集，厚重的书页摊开在卡其布裤子上，压得他的裤腿有些一高一低。

「下来游泳，」索尔从水上冒起来，「今天天气多好。」  
「你自己游吧，我在看书。」洛基头也不抬地回答。

索尔萌生了恶作剧的念头，他在水中拽住了洛基的脚，装模作样地拉了两下，果然换来了洛基的斥责，「索尔，这本书我还没看完，要是给你弄湿了，我…」他话音未落，就被他那冥顽不灵的兄长连人带书拖进了湖水中，「索尔！」他扑打著掐住索尔的脖子，又惊又气地用力拧他的耳朵，「我的书！…索尔你疯了吗，这本书是父亲特意从英国给我捎带回来的！」  
「回头你就告诉爸爸是我丢进水裡的，让他给你再买一本不就行了？」索尔洋洋得意地说，他用手臂环绕住洛基的腰。他的身体让他想起一条水中的蛇，细长而柔韧，唯一不同的是还没脱去青春期少年的棱角，胯骨磕在他大腿上有些疼。  
「索尔，你耍什麽小孩子脾气？」  
「别生气了，天气那麽好，不该好好享受吗？」索尔看著把眼睛瞪大显得有点歇斯底裡的弟弟。  
「好了，快放开我，这麽搂搂抱抱干什麽？冷死了…」洛基说，他推开了索尔，自己脱掉了衬衫和长裤，放在了木桥上，绿色的水光映在他绿色的瞳孔裡面，像是一个丛林的万花筒，索尔觉得自己又失了神。

 

他们两个在水中滑行、互相打闹。接著一起放鬆身体漂浮在水上。湖水波澜不惊，他们在碧绿的水面轻轻转圈，漾开一圈圈柔和的涟漪。洛基的胳膊时不时擦过他的，惹得他心裡一阵阵发痒。天空是浓墨重彩的蓝，点缀著棉絮一样的云彩，午后的阳光让他们昏昏欲睡。

「我们一直都在这裡多好。」洛基轻声说。  
「为什麽不能呢？我们每天都能在这裡游泳。」  
「我不是说游泳，你这个傻子，」洛基笑起来，随著笑声，他的身体失去了平衡，他握住索尔的手臂站直身体，湖水堪堪淹没了他的锁骨，「我只是希望以后每一天我们都能像现在这样自由自在、无拘无束。」  
「哈！我还以为你最喜欢拘束呢！」索尔说著也站起来， 洛基的这席话在索尔的耳中可像是天方夜谭，「你可是个不折不扣的好孩子，钮扣非得全部别上，功课也非得当天做完，对别人可都是毕恭毕敬，我还以为你中间的名字叫规矩呢。」  
「索尔，我不是一个真正的奥丁森，凡事才必须力求完美，我不像你，不需要任何努力就能讨人喜欢。」洛基斟酌著说，「别忘了，我永远不可能像你。」  
索尔侧过头看洛基，他弟弟的脸上有个如梦似幻的表情，「你对我来说可是够完美了。」他忍不住脱口而出，又引来他弟弟的嗤笑声。  
「跟你说这些也是白说，天色晚了，我们上岸去吧。」

他们两个爬上了木桥，傍晚的风吹得让他们有些作冷。

洛基用毛巾擦乾头髮，落下身上潮湿的衣衫，落日的馀晖在他的肩胛上镀上了一层柔和的金色，他回头看著索尔。

「我不在乎你是不是真的奥丁森。」索尔衝口而出，他看到洛基的嘴角微微颤抖了一下，他看起来像是有些恐惧，又像是有些感动，「你是洛基，不管别人怎麽说你，你是奥丁森…」  
「哈哈，」洛基最后笑了笑，「天底下也只有你这样的傻瓜会那麽想。」  
「说我傻吧，」索尔扳正了洛基的肩膀，他的身体有些发抖，「你知道以后奥丁森家族会是我的，而没有人会敢在我面前说你一句不是。」

索尔吻了洛基，在那颗老榆树下头，他的嘴唇因为湖水的温度而有些冰凉，他的呼吸却那麽炙热，简直灼伤了他的脸颊，接著他的右脸吃了一个结结实实的耳光，火辣辣得发疼。

他望著回忆中捂住自己的嘴瞪大眼睛的弟弟，「索尔，我不是故意要打你…」他看起来有些惊慌失措，像是一个被揭穿秘密的孩子，「我们是兄弟…」

可是我不想只跟你做兄弟。 索尔心想。说实在的，他不在乎他不是真正的奥丁森，让这些事都见鬼去吧。他爱他的弟弟，却不只是那种兄弟之间应有的爱，可是那又如何呢？即使圣经说上帝会惩罚他们，要让他永远背着荆棘承受地狱火焰的炙烤，可是那又如何呢？难道他的欲望、他的念想不是上帝所亲手捏造的吗？难道他的弟弟不是上帝赐给他的吗？

 

复活节的时候，洛基惦念了好久的《朱利叶斯凯撒》终于在镇上开始公演。镇上教堂的餐厅被改成了小舞台，十几排木椅子上坐满了有头有脸的乡绅和打算来一掷千金的商人们。

索尔一个人坐在二楼的包厢裡，他望著楼下熙熙攘攘的人群。多麽有趣啊！此刻的沙林还被女巫的阴影所笼罩。可是在这个小小的戏院裡面，这些人全都戴上了友善的面具，他们互相寒暄握手，彷彿过去几个星期被烧死在火刑柱上的女奴们的性命都毫无干系一样。彷彿简跟他们毫无干系一样。

靠在正台前坐著的正是帕裡斯牧师，他穿著俭朴的黑色袍子，看起来很是疲倦。他旁边坐著一个留著黑色短髮的年轻人，他们两个正交头接耳。灯光熄灭之前索尔想起来那个人是巴尔德，他是帕裡斯牧师的远亲，在简的婚礼上曾经见过这个人。他当时特意送给了简一副巴斯的风景画，还特意约了达茜跳了一支舞。

索尔别开头，戏院的灯光暗了下来。随著简单的音乐，罗马的佈景被几个工人缓缓推上了舞台。  
洛基饰演的凯撒在第三幕无视了长老和他妻子的忠告，隻身一人步入了元老院，结果被他的密友团团围住，倒在血泊中死去。

 

洛基裹著米白色的袍子，头上戴著金色树叶形状的桂冠，他的脸上有些为了戏剧涂上的血污，他站在后台的镜子前，让温暖的油灯的光辉洒在脸上。  
「我的兄弟，死亡的感觉如何？」他睁眼的时候看到索尔靠在后台的门框上笑脸盈盈地看著他，「你演出五十几岁的凯撒，是不是太显年轻了些？」

洛基缓慢地眨眨眼，引用起了戏剧当中的台词，「亲爱的哥哥，‘懦夫在未死之前就已经死去，而勇士一生只能死一次，在诸多怪事之中，贪生怕死可不是最大的奇事吗’…被我所信的兄弟挚友杀死，丢入台伯河，可不是要比卑贱的死亡好多了吗？」他的绿眼睛因为兴奋而闪著光。  
「你是想告诉我，也许有一天我也会被你背叛吗？」索尔笑了几声，「洛基，你可有些入戏了。」索尔突然感到心裡一阵轻鬆，他知道自己的弟弟向来能言善辩，而跟他玩些文字游戏，几乎让他误以为他俩回到了无忧无虑的童年。  
「我的哥哥，」洛基笑了笑继续借用了第三幕当中的台词，「‘你可是像天上的北极星一般，不可动摇，在天宇中无与伦比。天上佈满无数星辰，每一个星辰都是一团火球，都有各自独特的光辉，可是在这些星中，只有一个卓尔不群、岿然不动。人世间也是如此，无数人活著，有灵有肉、有血有心，可是只有你是我所不可侵犯的，任何力量也不能令你动摇’，我又怎麽敢背叛你？」  
「你这是变著法子叫我暴君吗？」索尔向前逼近了一步，「可是看看谁头上戴著著金色的桂冠，身上穿著这条雪白的裙子呢？」  
「这可不是裙子，」洛基挥挥手有些不耐烦地说，「这是袍子，凯撒怎麽可能会穿裙子？」  
「那告诉我，我的好弟弟，罗马的独裁者在这袍子下面穿了什麽体面的衣衫？」  
洛基拍开索尔的手，「我一会还要演显灵的凯撒的魂魄呢，你再不回台下去，镇上的人又要笑奥丁森先生不识风雅了，对了，一会募捐别忘了为你惨死的弟弟多拿点钱出来。」  
「那你别换掉这身裙子，要是你不换，一会我们回家…」索尔暗示著。  
「我都说了这是袍子。」洛基的语气有些焦躁，他拿起镜子旁边放著的白瓷杯气急败坏地喝了好几口热茶，「你这人真是…」  
索尔看著有些发楞的洛基，心情大好起来，「洛基，为了钱这件事你可是跟我说了好几次了。别以为我不知道你心裡还想著麻省主教的位置？」  
「那个位置理应属于帕裡斯牧师，」洛基抢白道，「我让你多捐钱只是因为最近镇上风波不断，奥丁森家需要重新赢得民众的尊重而已。」  
「为了赢得尊重，你不惜穿上裙子？」索尔笑著躲过洛基挥来的手，捏住了他的腕骨，「好险你的腿很美…」  
洛基的脸因为他的说辞而青一阵红一阵，他低头不安地继续喝茶，「你该出去了，我不换就是了。」  
「好，你知道在哪裡找我，你有我的地址。」索尔笑著说。

 

他突然发觉，比起看到洛基平时那一丝不苟、恭敬文雅的模样，他倒是更喜欢眼前这个有血有肉的男人。他还记得他们儿时，那个温文尔雅的黑髮男孩坐在起居室捧著圣经祷告。他却要在他餐前祷告时偷他的饼乾和葡萄汁，惹得洛基勃然大怒的样子。他想起他第一次吻洛基，猝不及防的弟弟在他脸上留下来的那个深红色掌印。

可是这些年，他越是想要重新找回那个生气起来说话刻薄的男孩，却越是理他远去。在门外，他看著灯光描绘出的洛基的身影。他雪白的袍子恰到好处地勾勒出他紧实的腰线，他膝盖下的皮肤全数露了出来，上面竟然没有留下一个受伤的般痕。此刻的洛基看起来确像是年轻的凯撒、或者是屋大维。

他突然想起来第一幕落下，洛基就要登场的时候的那句台词，「我们应该趁早拔除凯撒的羽翼，让他无力高飞，要是他羽翼丰满，一飞冲天，我们所有人只有俯首听命了。」

 

在母亲去世之前，索尔和洛基的生活似乎一直风平浪静。他们两个之间只有那一次在湖边榆树下的吻而已。虽然索尔也企图好几次找机会向洛基坦白自己的心事，却总是遭到洛基各种各样的理由的搪塞。在父亲的影响下，索尔花费了越来越多的事件接手家族的生意，而洛基则总是和他们的母亲一起坐在书房描绘植物图谱、默唸拉丁文或者背诵圣经。他们两个无忧无虑的童年随著骑射和剑术课程的终结画下了休止符。索尔记得那年，他们的父母将他送去新市民学院参观了三个月。

那年夏天，洛基坐著马车跟管家埃裡克一起从康桥回来的时候，索尔兴致勃勃地前去迎接他。三个月的分离让原本形影不离的他们有了些不正常的疏离感，索尔上下打量著洛基，不知道自己该把双手放在哪儿。

他早知道洛基不像是过去那麽骨瘦如柴，分开不久，他似乎又长了些个子，皮肤也被晒黑了一些，显得很健康。原本柔软的黑色头髮在修剪了以后，顺著他的耳廓掉在他的颧骨两侧，露出脖子后面微微青色的髮根，他看起来精神饱满、笑容满面。

「我真思念你，我的兄弟！」索尔最后给了他一个结实的拥抱，「你在波士顿的生活还习惯吗？这几个月都没有跟我写信。快来看看我们马厩新添的几匹马驹，爸爸从新阿姆斯特丹买来的，亨利正在训练他们，估计秋天就能上赛场了。你走之前种的西红柿也长得很好，已经结了些小果子，可惜不少被鸟偷走了…」  
洛基侷促地笑著，对索尔回报以同样热情的拥抱，「索尔，抱歉我没有能够经常写信。学校的学业太忙碌，而我忍不住上了不少课程。」他退开一步上下打量著索尔，「你长高了。」  
「你也长高了，还胖了些，康桥的食物应该很合你的胃口吧，你看起来真不错。」  
「谢谢，」洛基捏了捏自己上臂，「我觉得自己结实了不少呢，也许下午我们可以一起去骑马？」  
「就说定了。」

他们两个在午后一起骑马走过了穀仓和后面的果园，索尔侧头看著洛基，他脸上带著些温和的笑意，时不时他们的坐骑互相推撞一下。而索尔的马突然对洛基种的西红柿产生了强烈的兴趣，惹得他踢了马腹两脚。他们绕过庄园的后门，顺著小道向海边过去。  
午后的豔阳晒得洛基的脸发红，索尔看到他的鼻子上长了两个新的雀斑。海边的礁石上覆满了肥厚的绿色青苔，不少大大小小的水鸟在沙滩上行走，小心地绕开脚下被衝上岸边的海藻。

 

那天夜晚，他们两个在索尔的卧房下棋，在摇曳的烛光下，洛基的眼睛闪烁著柔软的光辉，他兴致盎然地向索尔讲述新市民学院的见闻。  
「…那裡的学生们都穿整齐的黑色袍子，我去听了几节课程，对诗篇又增加了不少新的理解，可惜我的希腊语甚至不算差强人意，许多部份我没有听懂…他们那儿在教堂的长桌上一起用餐，我也分到了一些红酒。我还在那裡认识了一个男孩，他叫弗雷，他说他有个双胞胎妹妹，是这个世界上最最刁钻刻薄的女孩…啊，抱歉，索尔，我是不是说的太多了？」  
看著洛基的脸，索尔的心裡涌起了一些情绪，「洛基，我听爸爸妈妈说，等你满十六岁就送你去新市民学院读书，到时候我们两个可就不能经常见面了。你会交上新的朋友，不久就会把你的哥哥忘得一乾二淨…」  
「父亲是那麽说过，」洛基寻思著说，「但是你也应该去那裡看看，我觉得你一定会很喜欢那个地方，也许我们可以一起在那裡唸书呢？」  
「哈，我可不是唸书的料，」索尔摆弄著手中的棋子，「做生意、算账这种事儿我倒是在行，说起文学艺术，我连一知半解都不算，我跟爸爸商量过，等这一批荷兰的货物运送完，我可以渐渐接手家裡的事…而你和你的好朋友弗雷也许可以谈笑风生，并且在波士顿的沙龙裡面体验新潮人的生活方式。」  
「哦，索尔…」洛基握住索尔的手指笑著说，「不要怀疑我对你的爱。即使我去唸书，依然每个月都会回来看你。」  
索尔抬起另一隻手按住了洛基的手掌，他望著烛光中弟弟的脸，「你当真爱我？」  
「你是我的兄弟，我当然…」洛基的话被索尔的表情打断。  
「洛基，这两个月我很思念你。」  
「我也很想念你，下次也许你可以跟我一起去波士顿，我找到了一家法国餐馆，他们的牡蛎味道很不错…」洛基绿色的眼睛四处游移著，似乎在躲避索尔脸上的质询。

 

「洛基，我爱你…」索尔轻声说，用几乎只有自己听得到的声音，「我爱你…我思念你，我不希望你离开奥丁森家…」  
「索尔…」洛基的声音听起来有些上气不接下气，「我们是兄弟…我是你父亲母亲的孩子…我是你的弟弟…」  
「你确实是爸爸妈妈的孩子，」索尔说，他的心跳得飞快，像是一隻上发条后因为故障而狂走的怀表，「而我并不只是把你当弟弟看。」

 

索尔把棋盘放在了窗边的茶几上，伸出手臂紧紧搂住了洛基。他还是有些瘦，耳边的黑色头髮刺得他的脸颊有些发痒，他望著他的弟弟，「我爱你，不管圣经说些什麽，不管别人怎麽想。」  
接著他再次吻住了洛基有些颤抖的嘴唇，他的喉咙裡面传来几乎绝望的呜咽，他那麽急切想要向自己的弟弟证明自己所言非虚，甚至连呼吸的节奏都混乱。他舔著洛基的嘴角，让舌尖滑入他的唇瓣。他搂著洛基的肩膀，隔著衣衫感受著他弟弟身体传来的温度。他的动作缓和却坚决，像是终于触摸到金羊毛的伊阿宋。  
洛基的身体被他推到了窗边，酒红色的帷幔被他的肩膀弄皱，白色的窗纱落在他的手边，金色的流苏顺著他的眉骨洒了他一脸。洛基的额头上有些汗水，让他黑色的头髮黏在了额头上。

而索尔的手心也因为紧张而湿润，他以为自己的心不可能跳得更快。

「吻我。」他对洛基说，换来了洛基轻声的喘息，带著些纯真的尾音。

噢，这可是他年幼的弟弟，他那颗不可食用的禁果，在树枝上挂了那麽久，咫尺天涯，让他无可奈何。而现在，这颗果实显得那麽饱满，散放著浓郁的香味，引得他由不得自己浅尝即止，他忍不住沉湎于洛基脸上惊惧又羞涩的表情。  
他的弟弟张开嘴唇，吐出了他湿漉漉的舌头。索尔感觉自己的喉咙像是被人掐住一般，上下咕哝个不停。洛基的口腔有些冰凉，他的舌尖上还残存著刚才他们一起吃的葡萄的味道，酸涩中有些甜味。他试著伸长舌头让这条灵活的肉舔到更深处，跟洛基的舌头交缠在一起，洛基模糊地发出了一些不适的声响。他的声音听起来天真极了。索尔的一隻手按在了洛基的脖颈，希望能够借力加深他们之间的吻，另一隻却陷入了窗幔当中，柔软的天鹅绒带著金色的流苏，在他的指缝之间互相挤压倾泻出来。  
洛基原本垂在身体两侧的手无力地搭在索尔的肩膀上，他的脑袋也软绵绵地任由索尔的左手引导他的动作。  
最后他们都气喘吁吁地歪倒在了窗边。

「索尔…」洛基的嘴唇看起来有些红肿，他把额头抵在了索尔的肩膀上，看起来不太体面。而索尔自己也没好到哪裡去，他的马裤紧极了，他向后倒在帷幔之间，甚至像个不经人事的处女一样用手肘支撑著身体喘息著。  
「索尔，我不明白。我们是兄弟…」  
「不，我们不是…」索尔摇著头说，「相信我，我说过，你是一个奥丁森。但是对于我来说，那个姓氏有著别的涵义，你是我的奥丁森…」  
「你快把我逼疯了…」洛基抬起头看著他，他们的眼神交缠在一起，呼吸互相触碰，「哦不…我们不能…」

而当索尔的嘴唇再次寻找洛基的嘴唇时，他却无比顺从地张开了嘴，让他们再次陷入了这些浪荡的亲吻和爱抚之中。  
两个初识人事的年轻人在这悖德的情感当中盘旋，如同风浪之中海上的孤舟。情欲、爱、兄弟之情，他不曾想这些事情会在同一个人身上有著那麽妥帖地体现。他看著洛基修长柔韧的四肢轻轻和自己的身体纠缠，看著他的眼睛因为激动而闪烁的光芒，他在那光芒裡面看到自己，放大的瞳孔，散乱的金色头髮，满脸是汗水，嘴角有个掩不住的笑。

 

自从他们到了学龄以来，他们没有同牀共枕有好些年。 索尔想起来那个晚上洛基破天荒地在他的卧房过夜了。在温暖的被褥当中，他看著洛基的睡脸。到午夜以后，烛光熄灭了，窗外突然响起一个惊雷，照亮了他们的床幔。  
雨水拍打在他卧室的窗上，以一种不可抗拒的强大力量，他能听到风从海上吹来，甚至能闻到空气中青草的味道。

「索尔？」洛基在睡梦中含混不清地问。  
「嘘，只是打雷了，别怕。」他记得自己那麽说，似乎洛基是个会被雷电惊扰的婴孩一样。  
「我怕的不是打雷…」洛基突然说。  
「你怕什麽？」索尔在雨声中有些睡眼惺忪。  
「我怕，我对你也…」他的话终于没有说完，洛基把头偏向了左边。

 

戏剧结束的时候，初春的料峭仍然徘徊在空气之中。离开小教堂时，索尔在马车边又一次遇到了帕裡斯牧师。近看之下，帕裡斯牧师比从前似乎更为憔悴了不少。看见索尔，他停止了和巴尔德的耳语，径直走过来，「奥丁森先生。」

「神父，」索尔的语气当中透露出了冰冷的敌意，简尸骨未寒，而眼前这个男人虽然算不得是女巫风波的始作俑者，却在其中发挥了许多作用，「令嫒的身体可曾好转？」  
他对帕裡斯牧师并不熟悉，知道他曾有过一段短暂的婚姻，因为妻子的早殇后来一个人带著两个女孩生活，相信了主并且在沙林镇上有著很良好的声誉。在前任主教去世之后，一直是他手把手教洛基神职工作的细节。虽然他不像洛基这样上过正经的神学院，却因为德高望重而被镇上的人称为下一个主教。而最近的一切风波，无疑损害了他的健康，他的脸看起来有些发黄，嘴唇乾裂。  
「承蒙您的关照， 阿比和丽兹似乎有些好转，但是镇上还有更多的姑娘生了病…兴许这一场女巫的风波尚未结束。我为您的损失感到深切的抱歉。」  
知道帕裡斯牧师说的是简，索尔的下巴紧了紧，「我诚心希望令嫒能早日康复，」他侧过头看了看站在一边的巴尔德。这个年轻人一向沉默寡言，此刻也抿著双唇鬱鬱寡欢地看著他们两个，「帕裡斯先生这次要来沙林多久？」  
「感谢您的祝福，」帕裡斯牧师说，他的表情和缓了一些，「巴尔德奉祖父母的旨意，这次来沙林想寻找一个温婉淑德的妻子，如果能找到合适的人选，也许从此会定居下来。」  
索尔飞速地看了一眼巴尔德的脸，「祝愿您如意。」  
巴尔德点点头轻声说了句感谢。  
「如果您有空，可否邀请您来府上用餐呢？巴尔德对沙林的情况不甚熟悉，我想您和他年龄相仿，也许可以教导他一些镇上的世故人情。」  
索尔点点头，「我会请埃裡克上门提前通报，如果不嫌弃的话，我很愿意带您四处看看。」  
帕裡斯牧师看起来颇为满意地点点头，「那就本週四吧，我们家的内丽腌製了小羊排，希望合您的胃口。」

索尔点点头，正看见还穿著戏服的洛基从侧门走了出来，正和几位看戏的商人谈笑著。索尔轻声向两位绅士告辞，脱下了身上的大衣向他的弟弟走了过去。在他的背后，沙林小教堂的彩色玻璃在地上投下了光辉的彩色影子，帕裡斯牧师和巴尔德凝视著奥丁森兄弟的背影。

 

那几年夏天剩馀的时光似乎格外的漫长。每天早晨索尔会在早餐后骑马打猎，下午他和父亲两个在书房学习算账并且偶然和其他一些生意伙伴往来。而洛基似乎对主更为信仰起来，他花了大量的事件和镇上的牧师们一起学习主祷词，甚至加入了一个神学研究班。黄昏的时候，他们偶然一起乘车出行，或者为母亲新缝纫的衣衫买些花边，或者选购一些法国运来的上佳红酒。到了秋天的时候，他们府邸的苹果园收成不错，遍地落满了柔软的金色落叶。索尔、西芙和沃斯塔一起去行山，背着皮质的背包，收集短小的枯枝带回沙林。在起居室裡面，索尔用树枝和算账用的废纸升起了火来，在温暖的火光中，他看著洛基的脸。直到窗外雪花飘荡，柏树上落满的洁白，整个麻省都安静了下来。直到圣诞的乐声奏响，他们在府邸准备了鲜美的火腿和红薯。直到空气裡面充满了红莓和针叶发出的强烈的香味。那些夜晚，洛基往往在跟母亲一起读书，或者是轻声和她讨论镇上的一些时事。他偶然也会捧著牛皮纸包好的新约反覆唸诵，在因为年月而泛黄的书页背后藏著他绿色的眸子。索尔在那片绿色当中逐渐迷失，忘记了自己究竟是谁。

他们偶然在琴房或者穀仓接吻。在四下无人的时候。

索尔让自己的手指感受洛基的手腕。在那些整齐的衣衫之下，洛基的身子越发的挺拔起来，只是他的手腕和手掌似乎因为少做农活而显得有些纤细。索尔用拇指的指腹感受洛基的脉搏。

他能轻易地毁掉洛基。他突然有了这样的念头。

他完美无缺的弟弟，在和他的吻当中颤抖。他细长的双手被索尔捏在左手当中，固定在他的脑后。他的喉结因为激动而上下滑动，他的眸子躲避著索尔的眼神，他的身体却不由自主地向他贴近。

「洛基，洛基…」索尔将他弟弟的身体翻转过来，拉开他的衬衫衣襬，用双手抚摸著他冰凉的侧腹，用指节寻找著他身上的凹凸起伏，他轻轻揉捏著他弟弟的乳头，让敏感的肉粒在他的指甲下面因为受惊而微微挺起。他将大腿伸进他修长的双腿之间，隔著裤子磨蹭著他弟弟那半硬的阴茎，「洛基…」

他喊他的名字，彷彿这是他舌头上徘徊不去的咒语。

他能轻易毁掉他。

洛基扬起脖子，暴露出脆弱的颈动脉，像是屈服一样地让他的后脑勺倒在了索尔的肩膀上。他发出轻声的呢喃，「哥哥…」

而那就是最后的那根稻草、崩断的弦。

 

在餐桌上，他们敏感的母亲感受到了索尔情绪的变化。她在新年的早餐后悄声问索尔，「索尔，你是不是有心上人了？」  
索尔捂住脸，「妈妈，你怎麽会那麽想？」  
「你别想瞒我，」他的母亲笑著说，「我可是你的母亲，你最近经常神出鬼没，前两天还托了沃斯塔从波士顿带来了基本流行的诗集。我知道你可不是约翰弥尔顿的拥趸，又怎麽会特意去唸诗讨好美丽的姑娘？更何况你最近脸上总是带著些神秘的笑容，我知道你已经不小了，也许是时候找个门当户对的姑娘…」  
「妈妈，我没有…」  
「好了，」他的母亲笑著说，「我看你和西芙一向走得很近，你父亲也相当中意她，不如哪天我请劳伦斯主教去代说几句美辞？」  
她的话被索尔急急忙忙打断了，「妈妈，你可千万不能去，答应我你可不能去找西芙说。我对她没有别的意思…」  
奥丁森太太看著他的脸有些不以为然地笑了笑，「好了，我不说就对了，我知道你们年轻人现在喜欢自己谈情说爱。不过你可别等太久了，那些书在你房间可积不了太久的灰。我那天看到洛基在看你的什麽书，你可别让你的求爱信物都给你亲爱的弟弟偷去了。」

索尔张了张口，却说不出一句话来。他的母亲拍了拍他的肩膀离开了房间。

 

那天在穀仓后面，索尔找到了正躺在稻草中看书的洛基。  
洛基裹著厚厚的毛毯，在篝火旁念着他上次拖沃斯塔带回来的那本失乐园。

「洛基！」索尔掀开他身上盖著的毛毯躺在了他弟弟的身边，小心在毯子下面用双手环住了洛基的腰，把下巴支在洛基的颈窝裡面，「妈妈问我是不是恋爱了…」  
洛基原本懒洋洋耷拉著的眼皮突然撑了开来，「母亲问你什麽？」  
「她知道我托沃斯塔带来了诗集，以为我是要送给哪位心上人。」  
「哦，」他的弟弟哼了一声，不著痕迹地让身体转了过去，用背对著索尔，「也是，你也快到了可以谈婚论嫁的年纪，奥丁森家的长子。」  
「洛基，你知道我求他带来的书确实是要送给心上人的…」索尔有些好笑地看著吃味的洛基，「我告诉她别操这个心，我没有心仪的女孩。」

洛基从鼻子裡面发出了一些不置可否的声音，继续埋头在诗集当中。

「喂，你哥哥在跟你说话，不要不理不睬的。」索尔用手捏洛基的耳廓，引来了他的一个白眼。  
「对不起，我可不觉得跟你讨论你的情感归宿能让我热血沸腾。」洛基从牙齿缝中说了几句，一边用手肘推开了索尔的脸，「你知道我在穀仓看书，只是为了图个清淨，也就得你那麽不识情趣，还要来烦我。」  
索尔在他唇尖舌利的攻击下不怒反笑，「我就爱烦你，你快跟你这个不识情趣的哥哥说说你在看什麽。」  
「书裡面说的是亚当跟夏娃被撒旦扮演的蛇引诱被逐出伊甸园的故事。」洛基言简意赅地说。  
「你最近对神学可产生了不小的兴趣，」索尔在温暖的稻草中有些昏昏欲睡，「有没有兴趣跟你的哥哥分享一下其后的原因。」  
洛基没有正面回答他，他只是轻声念起了书中的句子，他的声音在寂静的穀仓中迴荡，「我们的始祖为什麽竟敢背叛他们的创造主？是何人引诱他们犯下这滔天大罪？那是地狱裡的蛇；是嫉妒和仇恨激起他的奸智，使他欺骗了人类的母亲。是他的高傲，致使他被逐出天庭。他相信，如果他顽抗斗争，就能和上帝分庭抗礼。如此野心勃勃，觊觎神的宝座和权位。全能的神让浑身火焰的他从天堂摔了下去，一直落到深不可测的地狱，被禁锢在镣铐和刑火中，沉沦辗转。」  
「唔，听起来撒旦可过得不太愉快。」索尔打趣说，「浑身著火，难怪他后来火气那麽大。」  
洛基瞥了他一眼，「别为恶魔枉费同情…」  
索尔再次用手抱住洛基的肩膀，嗅著他耳后的头髮的味道，那是乾涩的稻草味和著穀仓的火焰的香味，「我可不像你，在信仰方面出类拔萃。」  
「即使是出类拔萃也没用，你和我之间的这些事，或许正是因为撒旦引诱。我无能为力，只有祈求神的宽恕…」洛基意味深长地说。

是了，神终究没有宽恕他们。

「我知道你哪裡回来，到过何处…因为我背上，又心头痛苦，睏倦而汗水，但是现在请带路。我没有一点踯躅，在这裡，没有你，等同于抑鬱而亡。你对我即是天下的万物，你是我一切的归宿 …」索尔记得那天洛基还唸了诗集最后夏娃对亚当所说的话。他记得洛基说，「神意是我们的嚮导，我们应该捨弃这些不正当的情结，一心侍奉主。」

他记得他的心如同炸裂般疼痛。

如同被地狱之火焚烧九天九夜那样疼痛。他当时心想。他突然理解了撒旦。

 

复活节后两週天气逐渐开始转晴，苹果树上的嫩芽开始渐渐从鹅黄变成深绿，接著又开起来了雪白的碎花。与此同时，镇上对于女巫的传闻也是尘嚣日上，甚至连波士顿的议会也对这件事进行了讨论，并且派遣了几位别省的乡绅前来视察疫情。两三个号称在家中使用巫毒的女子受到了无情的审判，另一个吉普赛女人被烧死在火刑柱上。索尔接受帕裡斯牧师的邀请去拜访他和巴尔德，帕裡斯家的两位小姐病情反覆，他忍不住好奇此番宴请是否别有用心。

在午后，男僕将索尔引入了府邸昏暗的起居室。起居室裡面看起来有些凌乱，牆上挂著些陈旧的肖像画，画框是古铜色的，像是树叶一样在四角卷起。在靠窗的位置放著一架古钢琴，恐怕原本是为了家裡的两位小姐准备的。此刻琴凳上坐著巴尔德，他正心不在焉地拨动著琴键，羽管制的拨子拨弦发音敲奏出一些明快的旋律。索尔没来由的觉得那首歌有些熟悉。在靠窗的位置上端放著一个白杨木的耶稣受难像，两边整齐地摆放著雪白的蜡烛，看起来起居室经常刮南风，蜡烛油因为风吹而向北面微微倾斜。

帕裡斯牧师引索尔在起居室尽头的窗边坐好，招呼巴尔德一起亲手泡好了一壶洋甘菊茶。家僕端上了几样做工堪称细緻的点心，包括柠檬挞和几块香蕉蛋糕。沿著窗櫺，看起来已然有些废弃的后院裡面覆盆子带刺的藤蔓爬了一牆，上面结出来一颗颗青绿色的果实。  
两杯洋甘菊茶之后，拜会的目的终于浮出水面。

「奥丁森先生，我并不想与您拐弯抹角，此次请您来府上其实是想同您讨论一下最近沙林的女巫危机…」帕裡斯牧师也不推诿，单刀直入地向索尔说了起来，「我知道因为传闻的缘故，奥丁森夫人受到了牵连，我对您家族遭受的不幸表示深切的同情。但是我想斗胆向您指出，此事会发展至此，可能并非完全是空穴来风…」  
索尔把杯子放下皱起眉，「神父，您这话的意思是奥丁森家族和女巫风波脱不开干系？」  
「我自然不可能怀疑奥丁森先生，」帕裡斯牧师轻声说，「但是家女的疾病恐怕不只有魔鬼从中作祟，我觉得她们恐怕也是受到了蛊惑。您可曾想过，在奥丁森府上，有谁能够轻易接近镇上女孩的内心，有谁能够让她们担惊受怕，有谁知道她们的秘密，并且可以将它们善加利用？」  
帕裡斯牧师望著坐在阴影中的索尔，他的脸看起来有些阴云笼罩，「您知道，令弟在小镇中忏悔室所做的工作，也知道在女巫风波中坩埚裡面发现了您的族徽，我请求您仔细考虑这种可能。我并不敢怀疑奥丁森神父在这场闹剧当中扮演的角色，可是我想您应当知道，在戏剧方面，他是有著出类拔萃的天赋的…」  
索尔的内心咯噔了一下，他将头转过去看著坐在一边表情有些不易的巴尔德，不出所料，这场会面成为了一个圈套，他不明白巴尔德在这个圈套当中究竟要起如何的作用。  
巴尔德从落座以来一直非常安静，这会他才红著脸开口，「叔父的指控也许缺乏实证，但是未必不是一种可能。」也许是为了证明自己的观点，他又说，「自从上次舞会以来，我和府上的达茜小姐一直保留著书信的沟通… 她偶然告诉我奥丁森神父和奥丁森夫人之间的一些谈话，看得出他们两个交好，也很亲切…」  
「您觉得洛基蛊惑了简？」索尔低声问，他的语气因为愤怒而显得近乎兽性，「您从达茜小姐那裡听说奥丁森家中的事，用以作为说服我的作证？」  
巴尔德被他的抢白吓到，张口结舌地说，「我当然对达茜小姐充满敬意，也把她当做正经的小姐看待…」  
帕裡斯牧师望著巴尔德的样子，连忙解释说，「奥丁森先生，巴尔德在择偶方面的品味也许有待商榷。他背着您和奥丁森神父与达茜小姐的来往也确实欠妥，但是我依然恳请您认真思考一下。要知道，有些人看起来像是一朵纯洁的花，事实上却是花底下的那条蛇。在表面上看，令弟的行为举止无不滴水不漏，他对主的信仰也是矢志不渝，不过人终究有两面，我想没有人会比您更了解他的另一面吧？」

 

索尔坐马车告辞的时候，心裡浮现出了各种奇怪的情况。

他想起来洛基兴衝衝通知他简福斯特和他的婚约时候的表情。他想起来在他们两个简单的婚礼上，洛基充当著神父的角色，表情圣洁地倾听著他和简的婚誓。他想起来洛基对他说「奥丁森家需要子嗣」时候因为性爱而通红的脸颊。洛基站在告解室的门口，手上拿著皮製的圣经，白色的蜡烛滴下泪水一般的烛油。洛基手上的那盒漂亮的鸦片。西芙望著他说出的那些话。他想起来那位身著白袍的朱利叶斯凯撒。他黑色的头髮在金色树叶的桂冠下显得有些凌乱。

「你不和我抗争吗，伟大的凯撒殿下。」记忆当中的他问道。  
洛基摇著头回答，「我为什麽要对抗你呢？」  
「因为我可会伤害你，弄疼你。」索尔剋制著嘴边的笑容，这是他们彼此熟人于心的一场游戏，无论他对自己弟弟的情绪如何，最终他都将会伤害他。伤害他白璧无瑕的信仰，伤害他的身体，为他留下般痕，为自己留下印记。  
洛基耸耸肩膀，他白色的袍子滑落在他光滑的胸前，「我不在乎。」  
「好吧，好吧，我也不在乎。」索尔说，他把洛基的身体推倒在床侧。让他的弟弟仰卧在被褥上的皮草之间，他降低身子，将洛基身上的袍子向上推到他的大腿根部，那下面空空如也，他没有穿亵裤。「你为什麽要逼我这样做呢？」索尔熟练地解开洛基身上的绳结，他并没有脱掉自己的衣服，而洛基似乎对此感到十分不满。他的弟弟，光著身子，在白色的布料当中曝露著自己的身体，像是躺在一头飢饿的胸饰面前的一隻待宰的猎物。  
「我做了什麽？」洛基佯装无辜地说，「庞贝？克拉苏？还是罗马？」  
「你诱惑了我，打算如何补偿？」索尔好整以暇地跟他玩著文字游戏。  
「也许我可以把埃及给你，」洛基轻声回答。  
「也许你可以把自己给我。」

洛基的呼吸在索尔将他的腿轻轻打开的时候变得急促起来，令他羞耻的性器暴露在他兄长的面前，他剋制著自己想要将大腿合上的愿望。  
「你可真美啊。」索尔几乎诚恳地说。

在洛基想出任何睿智的回答之前，索尔握住了他半勃的阴茎，三心二意地拉扯了两下，接著他开始轻轻舔咬起洛基的大腿内侧。他沿著他的腿的吻，他身上散放出来的热量，洛基的身体被他唤醒，几乎绝望地回应著索尔的挑拨。他的弟弟像是一个上好的乐器，在他的手指和舌头下面有节奏地回应著。索尔的吻越发接近他的身体，接著他感受到了他脸上的鬍渣和他呼出的热气。正当洛基的神经绷紧的时候，索尔又突然离开了他，转而用舌头挑逗起他的膝盖。

他的技巧多麽嫺熟。

索尔不断地勾引著洛基的欲望，接著又对他置之不理，周而複始，而他的弟弟终于丢下了自尊，「你在干什麽…快点…」  
索尔抬头瞥了他一眼，扬起眉毛，「你知道你该做什麽。」  
洛基闭上绿色的眼睛，扬起头用手抓著床褥，「哥哥，求求你…哥哥…」

他的舌头沿著他身体的入口长驱直入，湿润、温暖，索尔用双手掰开他的臀瓣用食指蘸著口水顺著自己的舔舐浅浅抽插著。他舌头的翻转对应了洛基颤抖的呼吸。他的弟弟三心二意地用手轻轻来回搓动自己的阴茎，儘管没有很用力，那裡却已经因为前液而儒湿。索尔的食指在洛基的身体裡徘徊，寻找著令他快乐的源泉。他抬头从洛基的大腿之间看到洛基发抖的身体，他嘴边的祈求，「哥哥，神啊…哥哥…」  
他碰到那一点的时候，洛基的大腿紧紧箍住了他的脖子，他的背部弓了起来，他发出了一声无声的哀鸣。  
「起来，」索尔将舌头撤出快速地说，「起来，坐在我身上。」

他飞快地解开外裤，吐了一口唾沫在掌心，上下撸动著自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎。他坐在床沿上，在背后垫上了枕头，垂著眼睛望著洛基的身体，一半隐藏在白色的袍子当中，一半被热汗覆盖。  
洛基背对著他，将自己的左腿曲起放在床前的踏板上，索尔抓住他的腰，引导著他的身体。他最终吟叫著慢慢沉下自己的身体，感受著身体因为被侵入而受到的拉扯。

「哦，宝贝，」索尔的头埋在洛基的肩胛骨之间，汗水儒湿了他的头髮，「我的宝贝…」  
他的宝贝，他的弟弟，与他最亲密的人。  
马车窗外的树丛一片片飞过，他想起来他躺在床上，拉住洛基的手臂。他的弟弟在烛光当中笑著的眼睛，「洛基，别走了…不用急著去征服高卢…」  
洛基坐在床沿，用嘴唇吻著他的肩膀，「我来，我见，我胜…（VENI VIDI VICI ）晚安，亲爱的哥哥。」

 

那年冬天，洛基花了很长的时间在穀仓读书。索尔花了很多时间在镇上的酒馆插科打诨。他偶然看到洛基在客厅跟母亲一起念诗篇，也听到父亲说洛基决定明年去新市民学院读神学。

他在自己的房间踱步、担惊受怕，觉得是因为自己鲁莽的示爱将洛基逼出了奥丁森家。他知道原本他的弟弟就一直介意自己的身世，为人处世担惊受怕，如今他终于让自己荒谬的爱将他彻底推到了不可回头的境地。

不久以后，他们的母亲不小心受了季节变换的风寒。后来因为照顾不周而发展成了肺炎。她在病床上躺了几个月以后，终于在来年初秋终结了她的苦难。而索尔和洛基的生活从此天翻地覆。

洛基在母亲的葬礼上捧著一大束雪白的玫瑰，脸上带著冷静到绝望的表情。

他们一家人在全镇面前简单的致辞，在晚餐的餐桌上，他望著洛基身边那个空荡荡的位置。

曾经他和洛基的关系那麽简单。他还隐约记得他第一次见到洛基的时候，他不过才三四岁，洛基才姗姗学步。他记得他的胳膊白白圆圆的，头上留著黑色的短髮。母亲微笑著抱著他的弟弟，他们在午后的果园裡面散步。金色的阳光穿过叶片在地上撒下斑驳的影子。他记得他们第一次过圣诞节，在那颗柏树边，母亲用金色的线编织出来了他们两个名字缩写的圣诞装饰。他记得他们两个在雪中玩耍，记得他们的脖子上围著的温暖的羊毛围巾。那时候的洛基那麽瘦，他的眼睛在凹陷的脸颊上看起来那麽大，但是裡面却充满了对他的信任。

他竟然会忘记了洛基是他的弟弟。

 

他记得夜裡，洛基跌跌撞撞走进了他的房间 。他的黑色头髮散乱在脸上，「索尔，上帝终究惩罚了我…这都是我的错…我不该犯下这些罪…我早该知道，我对你的那些想法会招来厄运。」

他紧紧抱住他，他们两个却像溺水的人搜索著氧气一样，急不可耐地寻找著对方的双唇，「惩罚我，我的哥哥。因为我是个罪人。」洛基颤抖著说，他咬住自己的下唇呻吟著抱住索尔的后背。

索尔解开了洛基的衬衫，带著巨大的罪恶感，舔舐著他眼前暴露出来的乳尖，用手掌摩挲著洛基的腰侧，揉搓著他的臀部。

洛基用双臂环绕著索尔的肩膀，他含混不清地说著，「哥哥，我有罪…惩罚我。」他被索尔按在巨大的床单之间，黑色的头髮散落在猩红色的被褥之间。烛光燃尽了最后一丝光芒，明亮的月光从敞开著的落地窗中洒进卧房，落在他们脚边柔软的地毯上，落在索尔从洛基身上剥落的丝质黑色睡衣上。他的吻几乎粗暴，让洛基几乎无法喘息，他在洛基的瞳孔裡面看到燃烧的火焰。他凝视著床单上的洛基，不知道从什麽时候开始，他从那个瘦弱的小男孩变成了眼前这个四肢修长的少年。他对他的身体几乎有些陌生。索尔感到自己的胸膛发烫、呼吸粗重，他的吻延伸到了洛基的小腹，他用膝盖推开他弟弟的大腿，用手掌掰开洛基的臀瓣，急不可耐地将手指送进了他生涩的甬道。

洛基因为疼痛而发出了轻微的呼声，他的胸膛因为激情而上下起伏，他的嘴唇因为激吻而肿胀，「啊…哥哥…索尔。」索尔的右手出入著洛基的身体，他跪坐在他弟弟的腿边，埋下额头将他弟弟半硬的阴茎含在口中为他口交著。

他的舌头在洛基的龟头周围盘旋，时不时微微戳刺一下前端的出口。他的中指在洛基的身体当中，那裡不像他想像的平滑，而是滚烫，有些不规则的褶皱和凸起。他用拇指轻轻按压洛基的会阴，拨弄著他收紧的阴囊。洛基的体毛很稀疏，他半睁著眼睛大声喘息。  
他们的身体之间发出了一些液体满溢的声响，结合著两个人难耐的呻吟。索尔用空閒的左手握住了自己的阴茎，急促地上下揉搓著，他的手掌被顶端分泌出的前液濡湿。

洛基不久就飞快地在索尔的口中高潮，他的腿紧紧夹住了索尔的腰。而索尔的精液几乎同时喷洒在洛基的小腹上，他的手指缱绻著在他温热的体内戳动了几下，「我的洛基，」他轻声说，鬆开手不再碰触自己过于敏感的性器，而是用虎口围住了洛基的喉头，微微用力。

在他模糊的视线当中，洛基看起来像是一个不折不扣的恶魔。他的身体一半潜藏在床幔当中，露出修长的双腿此刻还环绕著索尔的腰。这个恶魔满足了他一切的念想，回答了他自己都无法言说的欲望，而这一切才刚刚开始。

还在高潮馀韵中的洛基眯著眼睛，微微张开嘴唇，嘴角被唾液儒湿，显得有些发亮，「唔…哥哥…哥哥…」  
多麽简单，在他暴露出这样的脆弱之时，他可以将他掌握在指掌之间，他可以惩罚他。然而这一切却又是他一直以来所渴求的。索尔闭上眼睛，感受洛基强有力的脉搏撞击著他的手掌。  
当洛基最终开始咳嗽的时候，他看到了他弟弟脸上的眼泪，「索尔…我们怎麽办？」  
索尔触电般放开了手，扶起了洛基，「会没事的，会没事的。」

他的弟弟不是个眼浅的人，他湿漉漉的绿眼睛在索尔的记忆裡面无比鲜明。后来他为那双绿眼睛配上了那条皮製的项圈，上面镶嵌著绿色的翡翠，而金色的底座后面，他请人刻下了「洛基奥丁森，我唯一的所有物。」

而他的所有物，可能早就已经背叛了他。


	5. 救贖者 The Messiah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那时我的聪明复归於我丶为我国的荣耀威严和光耀丶也都复归於我丶并且我的谋士和大臣丶也来朝见我．我又得坚立在国位上丶至大的权柄加增於我。---但以理书 Daniel 4:36

那是一个周四的黄昏，洛基在小教堂的侧室祈祷。  
他将苦修带从自己的大腿上取了下来，小小金属倒刺逐一从他的皮肉当中脱落，他因为细微的疼痛而倒抽着气。他一向认为苦修这样的行为未免有些过分，除却索尔之外，也没有人知道他会一个人实行这样的肉体苦行。  
信仰，疼痛。  
在洛基的眼里，这两者本来就如影随形。  
人欲。  
这件事却是他一直没有研究透彻的。  
洛基想起了他和索尔上一次在教堂的见面。在告解室当中，雪白的烛油炙烤了他的皮肤，留下了一串串红色的斑痕。现在，那些痕迹已经随着时间而逐渐淡去。他闭上眼睛，想起来索尔从帕里斯神父家回来时候脸上的表情。洛基几乎要笑出声来，他的哥哥向来是一个藏不住心事的人。  
索尔来到他的卧室，站在窗边，手上把玩着他从花园里面新采来的一束雏菊，他的眼神让洛基想起来他们童年时候那场在雨中进行的捉迷藏。他记得索尔把他从树上解救下来以後，脸上也有类似的表情。那种看着残破的陶瓷玩偶的表情。  
自从他被接到奥丁森家以来，他和索尔已经共度了不少春夏秋冬。他看着原来有着圆脸和柔软金发，笑起来总是太大声的索尔逐渐长成了一个结实的少年，他看着他的脸上逐渐增加了一些时光镌刻下的条纹。但是他知道，从心底，索尔跟小时候那个天真而又鲁莽丶乐观而又盲目的男孩别无二致。  
索尔对他的爱似乎总是那麽稳定，他把自己当做那个需要保护的丶纯洁的丶对天主过分仰赖的弟弟。他的爱像是初春化雪以後山上流下的溪流，绵延不绝，带着芳草的气味丶泥土的腥香。然而这样的爱不可能是真的。这样的爱必须是一个圈套。没有谁会像索尔一样，因为爱而无视其他所有的一切。洛基知道他的兄长并不是个头脑简单的人，他的心中必然对沙林的女巫事件充满了疑惑。他知道索尔心怀慈悲，简的死像是一根引线，在索尔的脑中燃点了疑惑。而这篇疑惑的阴云已经逼近了他们，逼近了那条爱的溪流。这就是他们之间最致命的弱点。  
索尔情愿无视一切相信他。  
而洛基即使拥有一切，也不愿意相信索尔的爱。

 

索尔看着走进房间的洛基，给了他一个疲惫的微笑，他的金色的头发被风吹得一片混乱，脸上也有些泥巴。他看起来可不怎麽好。近点看，索尔的微笑似乎还是原来的样子，他的眼角弯了下去，露出了一排乾净的牙齿。  
「你看起来糟透了。」洛基靠在门边，小心地把皮手套脱了下来，将钥匙放在了矮柜上的瓷碟里。  
「我知道，」索尔轻声说，毫无希望地整理了一下他头上的一片混乱，「下午我骑马围着海岸转了几圈，今天风很大。」  
「暴雨快要来了，」洛基看着窗外说，天边的乌云酝酿着 一场黄昏的雷雨，「我希望你没受着风…」  
索尔向他走近了一步，他看起来小心翼翼，如履薄冰，「谢谢你的关心，洛基。」他的眼睛四下打量了一下，最後落在了洛基书柜上放着的耶稣受难像上，「你今天去告解室了吗？」  
洛基斜了斜眼睛，「索尔，省下我们之间那些不必要的寒暄吧。我知道你今天去了帕里斯牧师家。」  
「我…」索尔张了张嘴，他看起来像是肚子被踢了一脚的小狗，「帕里斯牧师和巴尔德邀请我去下午茶。」  
「那可真是再好不过了，」洛基脱下了马靴，随意地踏在毛毯上，「帕里斯牧师家的两位小姐可好？希望她们不再受到魔鬼的侵扰了？」  
「她们的病情还算稳定，」索尔最後说，「我跟她们说了几句话…」  
「啊，我上次去看望她们的时候，她们还只能说胡话呢，看起来是快要康复了？」洛基坐在床边。  
「她们时好时坏，」索尔说，「洛基，她们跟我说了一些事情。」  
「让我猜猜，该不会是说沙林镇上的女巫风波的事吧。」  
「倒也不算，」索尔说，「她们跟我说，她们两个从前跟你告解过，告诉过你一些不体面的秘密。」  
洛基挑了挑眉毛，他的哥哥在措辞方面向来稍显欠缺，绕着圈子说话不是他的强项，「那些十几岁的女孩能有什麽不体面的秘密？不过就是一些朦胧的好感而已。索尔，你不妨直说，那些女孩们跟你说了什麽？」  
索尔看起来很艰难地说，「她们跟我说，是你教唆她们指认简的…」  
好吧，这可有些出乎他的意料。  
洛基抬起头来，正对上了他兄长那双蓝得发亮的眼睛，「什麽？」  
「她们告诉我，你用她们的秘密威胁她们，让她们指认简是女巫，好藉此除掉奥丁森太太。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…」洛基不怒反笑，他知道自己一定笑得有些歇斯底里，他能听到他房间空旷的角落不遗馀力地将他的笑声回放给他听。索尔有些惊惧地看着他，伸着一只手，不知道是不是该放在洛基的肩膀上，「对不起，索尔，哈哈哈，」他用衣袖擦了擦眼角笑出来的眼泪，「这可真是我听过最荒谬的事情了…我要除掉简…？」  
「洛基，我当然相信你不会做出这种事…」索尔正下定决心要把手放在他的肩膀上，洛基移动了身体，他的手臂在空中画了个无谓的斜线，尴尬地回到了他的身侧。  
「我的好哥哥，」洛基从床上一跃而起，微笑着问，「假若你真的不相信这件事，又何必来告诉我？」  
他在房间里面踱着步，「如果你真的觉得我和女巫风波，和简的死毫无干系，你为什麽又要那麽吞吞吐吐地跑到我的面前来，战战兢兢地对我说这一切呢？」  
索尔张口结舌地说，「洛基，你要知道，帕里斯牧师确信你在这件事当中起到了不小的作用。那个奥丁森家的族徽 …」  
「你的，」洛基大声说道，「那是你的族徽…那个戒指是你的。」  
「那个戒指确实是我亲手交给简的…但是你和简…」  
「怎麽？因为我和我的嫂子有些交情，我就是从她窃取你戒指的盗贼了？」洛基咄咄逼人地问，「你是那麽想我的吗？你觉得我嫉妒简，可以和你有货真价实的婚姻？」  
「我知道简是因为你说媒才嫁到奥丁森家的，」索尔说，「我不认为你有什麽可以嫉妒她的地方，但是我知道你教唆简来与我行床弟之事，好为奥丁森家添上几个子嗣。」  
洛基转了转眼睛，「子嗣？」他又忍不住笑了两声，「当然了。帕里斯牧师告诉你，如果你和简有了孩子，我这个局外人的继承权可就没了，等孩子成家以後，洛基奥丁森这个捡来的孩子可就要被扫地出门了是吧？」  
「我绝对不会将你赶出奥丁森家。」索尔急切地说。  
「你太高估自己了，索尔奥丁森。」洛基冷着脸说，「我知道我自己的地位。你不会将我赶出去，多谢你的宽宏大量…」  
「洛基，请不要刻意曲解我的意思，」索尔急着说，「我知道你不在乎钱财和继承权这些事，只是镇上的人，帕里斯牧师，还有其他人，也许会那麽想。」

他的爱像是初春化雪以後山上流下的溪流，绵延不绝，带着芳草的气味丶泥土的腥香。  
索尔的爱不会改变。  
这不过是个圈套罢了。  
天真的索尔。

「那你是怎麽想的呢？」他问，「你觉得是我害死了简？闹起了这一场女巫风波？将你的戒指放进那个坩埚之中，唆使简吞下了那些鸦片，让她怀疑你才是幕後的罪魁祸首，藉此好取得奥丁森家所有的财产吗？」  
「洛基，」索尔的眼睛那麽蓝，「我不在乎自己怎麽想，只要你告诉我不是你做的，我就相信你。」

 

洛基闭上了眼睛。  
窗外的乌云席卷而来，距离他们越来越近。这让他想起他们母亲死去的那天，还有他父亲死去的那天，还有简的死。那几天，彷佛是命中注定一样，都下着滂沱大雨。他记得他跪在母亲的病榻前，望着她美丽的面容逐渐凝固。他记得奥丁森老爷在悬崖下扭曲的尸体，他甚至还穿着体面的红色猎装，在他旁边，那个酒瓶已经碎裂成成千上百片。他想起来简给他留下的信件：  
「亲爱的洛基，  
你是我在奥丁森家唯一的朋友，因此我愿意向你诉说我心中最深切的秘密。我只想告诉你，事情到今日的地步，我并非要指控你将我带离巴斯，进入这段名存实亡的婚姻。我爱索尔，你比任何人都明了此事。但是爱情也许只是幻象，有时候也许是美丽的幻象。我相信了，并且愿意为之付出一切。请你以後继续照顾索尔，原谅他的所作所为。  
你的朋友，简福斯特。」  
简躺在修葺整齐的谷仓里面，火炉里面木柴还因为燃烧发出温柔的爆裂声，空气里面有松木和红莓的味道。窗外下着倾盆大雨，洛基望着跪倒在简窗前的索尔。他没有落泪。  
那片乌云向他合拢过来，将他紧紧包围。

 

在夢中的暮色降落了。  
索尔和洛基在沉默中行走着，他们走过了那一片荒凉的墓地。在他们的身边，雪白的墓碑上雕刻着美丽的天使。石刻的天使的脸庞看起来如此恬静，似乎感受不到长眠在他们脚下人曾有过的痛苦。  
在一个布满藤蔓的拱门前，安放着一对简单的十字架，在那里，躺着他们的母亲和父亲。在晦暗的天空下，碧绿的草地变成了深青色。  
索尔握着洛基的手，他们保持着沉默，逐渐穿过了那一片无人的空地，穿过了齐人的苇草，穿过了那些被收割剩下的湿滑的草垛。  
洛基的心跳加快了。  
他们走到了奥丁森领土上那荒芜的一隅，在那里，几棵乾枯的小树合成了一个天然的小屋。洛基看着索尔，索尔看起来那麽年轻。  
他突然想起来这是哪一天。  
父亲的葬礼。  
这片倒塌的树丛挡住了别人的视线，形成了一個天然的樹屋。索尔对他紧张地笑了笑，他指着地上盘踞的树根，上面覆着薄薄的一层青苔。在那层青苔上面，某把小刀迟钝的刀锋拙劣地刻着他们的名字，「索尔和洛基。」他想这也许是索尔愚蠢的示爱。在这个无人问津的角落里面，这颗死去树的尸体上，他们两个的名字将永远保存下来。  
接着他吻了他，用双唇丶牙齿和舌头。一个近乎暴力的吻。他们身上还带着汗水丶脸颊上沾染了泥土，索尔的眼中似乎还有泪水。然而这一切都不重要，索尔的胡渣摩擦得洛基的脸颊微微发痛，他吻着他，似乎想要将他拆骨入腹，将他吞噬个一乾二净。  
他们脱去身上的衣衫，渴望着皮肤和皮肤直接的交缠。索尔的手指粗暴用力，几乎要在他的皮肤上掐出淤青来。他将洛基推倒在地上，这让洛基想起来他们小时候上的那些剑术课。索尔向来善於使剑，他挥动着木剑高声笑着的样子。洛基在他的身体下，被他操控着，他甚至以为自己也成为了一把剑。属於索尔的。他的身体当中充满了嗜血的欢愉。  
索尔趴在洛基的身上，用力亲吻他，他的手在他苍白的皮肤上游走。在他的脊背上留下一个个红色的血印。洛基抓着索尔的肩膀，他抬起头，让索尔的臼齿微微戳破他的肩膀。那淡淡的铁锈味在他的唇上绽放。索尔摇晃着胯骨，他们在接吻中交换着呻吟。索尔勃起的阴茎摩擦着洛基的大腿。他将洛基的手腕固定在他的头上，洛基虚情假意地挣扎着，沉迷在他兄长身体带来的重量，那麽有力丶充满控制欲丶毫不妥协，无论洛基如何反抗，也丝毫不动的重量。

索尔终於离开了他的嘴唇，「你好吗？」他问着，他的手指掐着洛基的喉咙，脸上带着骄傲的笑容。  
「索尔…」洛基半睁着眼睛念。  
当他们还是孩子的时候，洛基最最仰慕的人就是索尔。他金色的兄长，真正的奥丁森。跟他自己的安静不同，索尔总是充满活力，无比自信。他迫切地想要跟他一起玩游戏，迫切地想跟他比剑。他们一起学习，虽然索尔总是不认真，却满嘴俏皮话，惹人喜欢。他总是有那麽多朋友，他们会一起出去远足，然後他会笑着回来，满身尘土告诉洛基他伟大的冒险经历。而他们现在不是孩子了，洛基似乎不应该再将这一切的仰慕归结为简单的英雄崇拜。但是他似乎摆脱不了对索尔怀有的那些情绪，完美的奥丁森，他的榜样，他应该要成为的人。这样的情绪，甚至让他对他的兄长产生了一些憎恶。  
直到他知道，索尔也并非如此完美。他和自己一样，被欲望所左右，用奇特的方式自我惩罚。  
对於洛基来说，他对兄长的畸恋使得他不断忏悔丶不断自罚。而索尔则被推向了填平的另一头，他想控制洛基丶他想让他疼痛，即使他声称会永远保护洛基。  
他知道索尔心中的某个部份是因为洛基对他的感情而茁壮的，而那个部份却像是橡树上结出的毒瘤，最终会将他那金子一样的心吞没。  
洛基舔着自己的嘴唇，在索尔的虎口下喘不过气，「哥…哥哥…」  
索尔眼中的亮光让他颤抖。  
索尔粗鲁地吻着洛基的下巴，接着咬住了洛基的喉咙，像是一只要扼断猎物头颈的狼。他用力咬着洛基的锁骨和肩膀，洛基倒抽着冷气，疼痛和欢愉似乎不可抵抗地互相纠缠在了一起。  
「哥哥，」洛基呻吟着喊他，这正是他所需要的。他需要索尔将他打成碎片，他想要在索尔的手中成为一团只剩下欲念的淤泥，他需要这样反覆的羞辱提醒他，他所做出的背德行为将会给他带来的疼痛。  
索尔将洛基的双腿打开，把他翻转到跪坐的姿势，他用唾沫濡湿了手指，用力将洛基的亵裤拉到他的大腿中间。这样屈辱的姿势让洛基颤抖，他感到自己几乎脆弱地暴露在了他兄长的视线之下。他喘着气，感到头晕脑胀，被索尔的一举一动所牵制。  
他们互相有过不少口交的经验，也会偶然在衣帽间互相吻着对方，在对方的手中化成一团乱麻。索尔有时候会用手指让他兴奋。但是他们从来没有真正的打破那层玻璃纸，洛基的视线因为期待而朦胧。  
现在再没有人阻止他们了。  
他离经叛道地想，那个折磨他的老东西已经跌断了脖子。那个老酒鬼，将一切都怪罪在他身上。他又突然迟疑了，曾经他叫他「父亲」，曾经他渴望他的认同。而现在，一切都不重要了。他已经犯下了这样的罪行，又何苦还要苟延残喘想当圣人？让地狱之火将他吞噬吧。  
索尔粗而长的手指显得有些乾燥，在它们将洛基拓展开来的时候，他忍不住轻声喘息。一根手指变成了两根，他熟悉这样的感觉，接着成为了三根。而当索尔迫不及待将自己那被前液沾染得湿滑的顶端放进他的身体的时候，他依然感到他的身体几乎燃烧了起来。  
索尔一只手按住洛基有些血迹斑斑的肩膀，用另一只手掰开了他的臀瓣方便自己的进入。他发出的喘息声和呻吟声让洛基的耳朵发痒，他的心似乎变成了一滩泥浆，他不知道自己身在何处，只有剧烈的疼痛和同样剧烈的快感指引着他，直到索尔深深进入他，到无可退避之处。  
他们交替的呼喊声和呻吟在这个小树屋中回响。索尔终於开始慢慢移动胯部，让洛基感受到自己受到的拉伸。那感觉太好，洛基几乎要哭喊出声。他们一定是天造地设的，上帝让他们如此契合。好像索尔本来就应该是他身体的一部份一样，他应该属於他。索尔逐渐加速，开始用力地抽插着，他的身体在发抖，他的额头靠在泥土上，像是一只精疲力竭的扑火之蛾。  
「哥哥…」他要求着，放弃了一切自尊，「干我…」索尔似乎得到准许一般，用力地一次次进入洛基的身体，他的睾丸敲打着洛基的会阴，发出响亮的肉体拍击的声音。  
「啊…」他呻吟着，他的手指和脚趾深深陷入泥土，因为快感而卷曲。他摆动着腰肢想要配合索尔的抽插，索尔抓住了他的後腰，将他按在地上，让他的臀部毫无廉耻地翘起。他的馀光看见一片片肮脏的枯叶。他应该感到肮脏，但是他却在肉刃一次次的穿插下眼冒金星。  
「哦，宝贝，你不知道我等这一刻多久了…」索尔说，「在你身体里面，拥有你…让你知道你是属於我的…」他用力抽打了洛基的臀部热切地进出着他的身体，好像一只野兽。洛基呜咽着，他的嘴唇不受控制地张开，舌头像是被电击一般地躺在嘴角。他的皮肤发热发红，他回头看着索尔，他蓝色的眼睛几乎被黑色的瞳孔所吞没，他的嘴里继续流出了淫言秽语，「洛基，我知道你想要我的阴茎。你祷告的时候，有时候忍不住睁开眼睛看我，我知道你想要我的，我知道你想在我身体下面喘息，我见过你看我裸体的样子…」  
洛基几乎咳嗽起来，他的心因为羞愧而颤抖，他却越发激动起来，他对索尔的欲念得到了回应。他想起来那些夜晚，他想像着索尔的手指在自己的身体中，他握着自己的阴茎自渎，他祷告，他甚至因为恐惧而哭泣，他憎恨索尔对他的吻，让他知道了他一切纠结的感情的答案。  
索尔的手在他的胯骨上像是两块烙铁，他一定会因此受伤，他的膝盖因为长时间跪坐而擦破。索尔突然用牙齿咬住他的腰侧，让他无力地哭喊了出来。疼痛让他的快感似乎更为明显，他控制不住地伸手握住自己的阴茎无力地上下摆动着，嘴里吐出含糊的字词。  
他能听见自己的声音，又低又粗，像是一只受伤的动物。他的高潮几乎有些突如其来，他突然眼冒金星，接着看着自己的精液落在了地上。在他的身体里面冲刺了以後，索尔紧接着射了出来，他能感受到自己的肠道贪婪地榨干了索尔阴茎吐出的热液。  
接着索尔倒在了他的身上，甚至懒得分开他们纠缠的身体。洛基翻过身来，他的大腿颤抖着，他看着眼前的男人。  
「洛基，我爱你。」索尔眯着眼睛说，他的头发里面有一片落叶。

 

索尔从来不吝啬他对他的爱。洛基想到。  
人愿意为爱做出多少蠢事。  
而他也不过是一个愚人而已。  
他担心镇上的人的耳目，担心西芙对索尔的感情，因而特意去英格兰寻找到了简福斯特。一边是新英格兰的暴发户，一边是欧洲的古老贵族，多麽合意的一桩婚事。然而他却错估了自己。  
他们新婚之夜，索尔从他的婚房出来。他在走廊里等他。索尔喝多了，脸上有些泛红，他对洛基笑了笑，「你哥哥结婚了。」  
「恭喜你。」洛基不动声色地说，「你不打算受神的旨意跟新婚妻子共度良宵吗？」  
「洛基，你比任何人都知道我做不到这点，」索尔说着，「我早已意属他人。」  
「奥丁森家需要子嗣，你有了神赐的良缘，应该好好珍惜。」洛基苦涩地说。  
「我早就把神忘在脑後了，」索尔说到，他在帷幔边握住了洛基的手。  
「你要怎麽安慰福斯特…哦不，奥丁森夫人…」洛基望着索尔。  
索尔笑了笑，「我把奥丁森家的族徽给她了，给她作为一个证物。毕竟她远渡重洋来，如果不能虏获一份货真价实的婚姻，至少应该过上衣食无忧的生活，得到奥丁森夫人的头衔。」  
洛基的眼皮动了动，「简奥丁森，听起来很适合她。」  
索尔捏捏他的手指，「你该不是嫉妒奥丁森夫人的头衔？」  
他只是介意，索尔和他那原本一对的戒指，莫名落入了别人的手里，虽然这个别人，恐怕比他的来头要名正言顺许多。  
「你知道，洛基奥丁森的这个名字也很适合你。」索尔最後说，「来吧，我的兄弟，别为这些事情烦恼，今天毕竟也是我的大婚之夜，虽说没有什麽圆房之类的事，我的兴致确实挺高的，陪我去书房下棋喝酒。」  
人愿意为爱做出多少蠢事。  
索尔说他爱他，因此竟然让新娘独守空房，宁愿和他纠缠在地狱。

 

人愿意为爱做出多少蠢事。  
告解室的另一边坐着帕里斯牧师的女儿，才十三岁的阿比盖尔。她是个早熟的女孩，个子已经挺高，有一头卷曲的黑色长发，脸上点缀着几个稚气未消的雀斑。  
「奥丁森神父，我想要向你忏悔一件事。」阿比盖尔说，「但是你要答应我，千万不能告诉别人。」  
「当然，」洛基微笑着说，「告解室中说的话只有你我和上帝有权知道。」  
阿比盖尔顿了顿说，「我觉得我恋爱了。奥丁森神父，请您不要嘲笑我。我知道我年纪还小，您一定会觉得我不懂得什麽叫恋爱。但是我明白的，我爱上了一个不可能回应我的人。他…他是我的表哥，我知道神不会允许我这样的爱恋。可是我却控制不住自己的心。每次看到他的时候，我都忍不住脸上的微笑。我知道我和他年龄悬殊太大了，他正在沙林寻找合意的新娘人选。我总是不由自主地希望父亲注意到我对他的感情。前几个周末，我和他一起骑马散步，在海滩上，我冒昧地向他表达了我对他的爱。而他…不出所料地…拒绝了我…他告诉我，他其实心有所属，而我不过是个孩子，他感到很抱歉…」  
「你为什麽要为你的爱忏悔呢？」洛基问。  
「奥丁森神父，您知道绝望的爱的感受吗？」阿比盖尔的眼睛透过雕花的窗子显得格外湿润，她看起来像是个无助的孩子，不等洛基回答，她就继续说了下去，「您当然不会明白，您已经将您的爱献给了主。我也希望我的信仰像是您的那麽坚强。事实上，被拒绝以後，我依然盲目地爱着巴尔德。我没法不想他的事情，我注意到他经常在晚餐后出门散步。上个礼拜，我向父亲谎称我要去镇上练琴，骑马尾随着巴尔德想知道他究竟有什麽秘密…」  
「哦，阿比盖尔…」洛基责怪地说，「你不应当那麽做…」  
「我确实不应当那麽做，」阿比盖尔继续说道，「我跟着巴尔德一起穿过了一片小树林，在树林深处有一棵老榆树，我偷偷躲在榆树後面。巴尔德在那里等人，我在树丛中没有做声。过了不久，我听到了马蹄声，还有一个女人的声音。原来我的心上人在树丛中跟人幽会…做着这般不体面的事…」阿比盖尔突然激动了起来，「我想，如果巴尔德心有所属，是镇上的哪家体面人家的小姐，我倒也无话可说。毕竟他已经到了婚配的年龄。然而…然而…他却并不是在跟哪个小姐约会…」阿比盖尔望着洛基说，「我看到了他和奥丁森夫人的女仆在一起…她的贴身女仆，跟着她从英国来的女人…」  
洛基心里咯噔了一下，「你说的是达茜。」  
「没错，那个黑色头发的女人。」阿比盖尔的语气中几乎透露出来了恶意，「出身低微的女仆，她却引诱了巴尔德。他们两个在林中互诉衷肠…而我只能在榆树後面默默落泪…假若我年纪长一些，假若我满十八岁的话，父亲一定会为我做媒，绝对不会纵容巴尔德和一个女仆幽会…我甚至想，如果我将这件事告诉奥丁森先生，让奥丁森先生对那个女仆以家法处置，也许她就会颜面尽失地滚回英国去…奥丁森神父，你说，我该不该那麽做？」  
「上帝要我们心怀宽容，阿比盖尔。」洛基斟酌着说。  
「我知道，」阿比盖尔挫败地说，「可是我向上帝祈祷，让我爱的那个人回应我的爱。我甚至不需要现在就和他在一起，若是他愿意等我长大一些，我也愿意等待…可是他不仅不能够回应我的爱，还爱上了那麽低微的女人，和她做这些苟且的事…我甚至去跟父亲说，父亲却让我不要将家里的丑事宣扬出去。他让我对这件事三缄其口，并且告诉我我的爱是全然无望的…我实在不知道同谁说这件事才好。」  
「你的父亲是对的，」洛基望着女孩，她看起来那麽年幼，「你不该让你的爱让你盲目。」  
「可是爱本来就是令人盲目的。」阿比盖尔落下了眼泪。  
「神说开口就发智慧，他舌上有仁慈的法则。 神使各样的树从地里长出来丶可以悦人的眼目丶其上的果子好作食物。阿比盖尔，且不说生命树和善恶树上的果实。爱情原本就是危险的，若非是亚当对夏娃的爱，他又为何会偷尝禁果？但是只有神给予你的爱比美酒更美，你要善於辨别嫉妒和爱情，不要让善妒的心遮掩了你的真心。」  
人愿意为爱做出多少蠢事。  
阿比盖尔最终还是没有抵抗住爱情的符咒，她和那些女孩们在那个小树林中找到了一口坩埚，妄想制造爱情魔药。

 

人愿意为爱做出多少蠢事。  
美丽的少女爱莲娜假扮成别的女人与自己的丈夫共度良宵，并且交换了戒指作为定情信物。她没有顾忌那个戒指是自己丈夫送给别人的信物，愚蠢地献出了自己的身体，妄想用肉体绑住自己的爱人。  
那天晚上他望着睡梦中的简。  
她睡着的样子看起来很年轻，像个安静的孩子。  
他走过空荡荡的谷仓，心里知道达茜一定又溜出去和巴尔德幽会，他别无他意，只是想来看看那个得到戒指的女人。  
她的确很美，她棕色的头发像是绸缎一样洒在枕上，她的皮肤雪白，嘴唇娇嫩。在被褥下，她的身体看起来很小，很柔软。一个女人的身体。索尔应该得到的那具身体，也许以後还会成为孕育奥丁森家子嗣的器皿。  
洛基望着她，心里涌上了各种各样的情感。  
他不知道自己同阿比盖尔的话有多少信服力，毕竟他也深切嫉妒着眼前的这个女人，即使这个女人是他亲自挑选，亲自带来奥丁森庄园的。  
正如孩提时候他嫉妒着西芙一样。  
这些女人总是有着美丽的脸庞，骄傲的语气，并且颐指气使地认为自己理应得到索尔的爱。他的索尔的爱。  
洛基鬼使神差地从简的床头柜取出一串漂亮的钥匙，安静地打开了梳妆柜的抽屉，他的手指敏捷地在一些杂物当中找到了那个漂亮的戒指盒。黑色丝绒的盒子，和他的那个戒指盒一模一样。那里面应该有个戒指，属於索尔的，上面有戴着皇冠的狮子和一条巧言善辩的蛇。  
他轻声打开戒指盒，里面却空空如也，哪里还有戒指的踪影。  
他疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，回头看着简的手指。  
她并没有佩戴那枚戒指。  
有人拿走了刻有奥丁森家族徽的戒指。  
那个属於索尔的戒指，那个属於他的戒指。  
洛基眯着眼睛，他突然看见自己的肩膀上粘着一根小树枝，左右交叉，看起来恰恰像是一个小小的十字架。他将那个十字架放到了戒指的位置上，翻转了过来。属於恶魔的标志，那小小的倒十字架。  
人愿意为爱做出多少蠢事。  
他想着索尔碧蓝的眼睛。他在那个夜晚走到了那个树屋前，在根部，索尔刻着的他们两个的名字早已被青苔彻底覆盖。  
「洛基，我爱你。」索尔说。  
「索尔，我也爱你。」洛基轻声着说。  
爱情丶众水不能息灭丶大水也不能淹没。若有人拿家中所有的财宝要换爱情丶就全被藐视。

 

洛基睁开了眼睛，他把苦修带放在了地上。  
他的大腿因为长时间的跪坐而有一点发麻，他揉了揉眼睛。  
在他面前，阳光穿过彩色玻璃投下了许多阴影。斑驳陆离，像是一张看不清主题的画。  
「洛基，我不在乎自己怎麽想，只要你告诉我不是你做的，我就相信你。」  
索尔的表情看起来如此诚挚，几乎让他的心疼痛起来。  
「如果我告诉你不是我做的，你真的会相信我吗？」洛基苦笑着自言自语。  
如果我告诉你，虽然我愿意为你做许多事情，甚至愿意为你打破一切戒律，你也许会相信我。但是如果我告诉你，我是无辜的，你还会相信我吗？  
他想起来他对索尔最初的记忆，那个脸盘圆圆的男孩子捏着他的手说，「洛基，我是你的哥哥索尔。你现在有家了，你到家了。」  
他不知道自己为什麽还会记得自己和索尔的初遇，他那时候应该只是一个婴孩，就像他记不得自己在伦敦被遗弃的日子一样。  
但是他确实记得索尔，年幼的索尔，脸上有着他从来没有见过的阳光，像是一个天使。  
「他是我的家。」洛基心想，并且被这句话的俗气而逗乐。

这时候，侧室的门打开了，「索尔，我说过别来教堂打扰我的修行。」洛基转过头去，他面前的却不是索尔，而是帕里斯牧师和一群镇上的乡绅。他们像是一群鬣狗一样拥在门口。  
「奥丁森神父，」帕里斯牧师喊他，「我们奉镇上法院的传票传讯你。」  
洛基站起身来，他个子很高，在日光的阴影中，他的影子被拉长，像是一只受困的恶魔，「很好，」他轻声说，脸上带着平静的笑容，「请你们稍等片刻，我想先完成我对主的祈祷。」

 

在洛基的左上方，生锈的铁杆遮挡住了他的视线。他的右边有一座破败的泥瓦墙，勉为其难地担当着看护者的职责，好让他免受晚春阴冷天气的侵害，而又不能自由脱身。在翻书的间隙，洛基抬头看了看窗外的天空，远方有一片白茫茫的云雾从海上飘来，穿过了那些湿漉漉的草坪和受到风雨袭击的灌木。在他眼前的石缝里面长满了青苔。他听到一阵持久而又凄厉的风声驱赶着外面如注的暴雨。

自从他被帕里斯牧师等人关押起来已经有接近一个礼拜。他不该有任何抱怨，虽然囚室狭窄简陋，那些乡绅出於对奥丁森家的忌惮，依然始终给予了他基本生活的需要。他被允许留有两套简单的神职人员的袍子丶圣经和一件毛毡的外套。他的床板上铺设了一些新鲜而乾燥的茅草，每天狱卒会带来两盆用以梳洗的水丶一些乾硬的面包和一小瓶新鲜牛奶。

索尔前天来看过他，为他带来了一本《英国鸟类史》。在讨好洛基的方面，他倒是我行我素，那麽多年来他还是孜孜不倦地送给他书籍。洛基对这本书的文字部份不以为然，然而书内却配有漂亮的水彩绘画。 尤其是绿头鸭丶鹊鸭和黑背信天翁的图画格外逼真，惹得他忍不住反覆摩挲书背。英国的海鸟不少来自於那些人烟稀少的离岛，洛基偶然闭上眼睛想像那些海上孤零零的岩石和海岬，从林纳斯尼斯到挪威的海岸，冰冷的洋流为鸟类带来了丰饶的食物。

他凝视着书页上的一只红鸢，这种奇妙的鹰生活在开放的森林丶林地和草原附近地区的树林和农田里，他们借用林地里面的大树筑巢。他们的头部有白色和红色的夹杂的花纹，鱼鳞一样细密的羽毛叠成漂亮的翅膀，张开的时候有一个人那麽长，书上形容他们是「天生的狩猎者」。

洛基想起来他和索尔过去曾经一起外出狩猎。

他儿时并不痴迷于户外活动，因而总是显得面色苍白，无精打采。  
後来索尔和西芙他们常常去麻省西面的林区狩猎，他们偶然会扑捉到白尾鹿或者几只野兔。洛基对这件事总是心存怀疑，几个十三四岁的小孩究竟能猎到什麽动物？他常常以为索尔他们的战利品不过都是跟随的仆从特意安排给他们打的活靶子罢了。当然这样的话他不愿意亲自说出口，以免挫了索尔的锐气不说，还激起他的反唇相讥。  
那时候索尔经常笑他是个「书蛀虫」，叫他跟他们一起出去打猎。  
洛基总是推说自己课务繁忙，实在无心在林子里面浪费时间。  
後来索尔还提过这件事，说洛基一定是因为看不惯西芙那种男孩做派才特意避开他们，他也只能用尴尬的笑回避索尔那刺探性的话语。

当然在父亲过世以後，他们终於独自出去狩猎过一次。  
索尔带着保暖用的鞣革，他们骑着马到林地去，本来要狩猎的黄昏因为一场突如其来的雷雨而泡汤。他们两个在简陋的帐篷外面升起了一小撮火焰取暖，一边缱绻着互相亲吻。  
第二天早晨洛基醒来的时候，索尔已经起身去打水，他们说好梳洗以後就回沙林。洛基睡眼蓬松爬出帐篷的时候，正看到索尔裸着上身提着水桶细心浇灭篝火。他记得那一瞬间，森林里面无比静谧，正是在这样的静谧当中，他听到了草丛当中小树枝断裂发出的脆响。  
那是一只棕黄色的山狮，她匍匐在索尔背後的树丛当中，金色的眼睛盯着他们的一举一动。  
「洛基，怎麽了？」索尔看起来丝毫没有意识到危险的逼近，是了，他总是对周遭的事情不闻不问，因此才会将自己反覆置身於漩涡当中。  
洛基不记得他究竟用了多久才找到了皮袋中的十字弓，他并没有射中那只山狮，却让她受到了惊吓，转而向深林中逃走。  
索尔没有看到她，只是听到响动而放下了手中的木桶，「什麽声音？是不是浣熊？」  
洛基笑了笑，他的心脏几乎要跳出喉咙。

翻动中手中的书页，他的思绪转到了索尔最近的来访。

索尔看起来情绪复杂，即使凭洛基对他兄长的了解，他也说不准自己的兄长的情绪究竟是愤怒丶绝望或者是抱歉。  
索尔低着头不愿意看他，反而露出他金色头顶黏带着的几片树叶，「洛基，阿比盖尔在周三要向镇上的公民集会说她的证词，如果她向他们说出那些话来，在帕里斯牧师的引导下，你很可能会身陷囹圄，甚至性命堪虞…我恳请你告诉我这一切的真相，这些关於女巫的无稽之谈，你究竟知道多少内情？」  
「索尔，」洛基放轻了声音说，一边用手指伸过栏杆去挑拣他头发当中的叶片，他的手指碰触到他金色的头发时，洛基感受到了索尔身体突然的颤抖，「你说过如果我说这一切并非我所为，你就会相信我的不是吗？」  
「我当然相信你，」索尔盲目地说，「但是我对你的信任会被他们曲解为奥丁森家的护短。」  
洛基叹了口气，「你自然知道奥丁森家树大招风，不知道有多少其他商人渴望我们家族在女巫风波当中全军覆灭好让他们坐收渔利呢…既然你怕镇上的人说你护短，又何必不告诉他们你对此事一无所知，而把我献给法庭呢？你又何必时不时冒着被人说闲话的危险过来看我？你自然知道他们忌讳我神父的名义，又害怕奥丁森家族的财力，不敢对我不敬或逾矩…你并不需要将自己和我牵连在一起。」

索尔抬起头的时候，洛基的胸口突然提不起气来。

他的兄长应该是一个充满信心丶如同阳光一样威严而又温厚的金色的奥丁森，而此刻他却反而像是流浪在街边的丧家之犬，他的脸上无端多了不少细纹，胡茬也似乎久未修理，他的嘴唇乾燥到开裂，他的蓝色眼睛中却似乎有些潮气。

洛基张了张口，觉得自己的喉头很紧，半饷说不出话来。

「洛基，我当然知道这一切，我只想听你告诉我你的清白…」他四下张望着。不远处，狱卒正坐在墙边翻看着一本小册书籍，他的手边放着喝了一半的一瓶劣质威士忌，洛基囚室的钥匙挂在火炉的上面，而火炉旁边的乾柴边放着一把半锈了的斧子。索尔看了看斧子，接着看着洛基，「只要你告诉我真相，我一定会带你走…」  
洛基张惶地抓住索尔握着膝盖的手指，「不，索尔…你不能…」  
「你知道我不能坐视你被烧死。」索尔说。  
「索尔，相信我，切切不可做冲动的事情，」洛基低头用嘴唇吻着他兄弟的手指，「主是怎麽告诉我们的？不可杀人丶不可奸淫丶不可偷盗，亦不可做假见证陷害他人。索尔，我的骄傲来自於我信奉对主的承诺，假若你一时冲动想带我离开，即使我们两个能够逃脱审判，却也不免被镇上的人议为魔鬼的拥趸。更何况镇上人人自危，到处戒严，你我根本插翅难飞，我恳请你…」  
索尔的下颚因为愤怒而微微颤抖，「洛基，你知道吗，有时候我真是受够了你的夸夸其谈，我当然不需要你对我的教诲，我只想知道这一切的真相，而这对你来说，恐怕才是世界上第一等难事。」他压低嗓音接着说道，「你知道我对你的爱，也知道我对你的疑虑并非空穴来风。而我，我自然知道你对西芙的嫉妒，也知道你对奥丁森家的仇恨…」  
洛基扬起眉毛，「你说我仇恨奥丁森家？」  
索尔握紧拳头，「我知道父亲对你…」  
「你是说在母亲死後，父亲经常打我的事情吗？」  
「我见过你身上的疤痕，也知道正是因为这个原因，你才决定退出对奥丁森家名号的追逐而转而从事神职…告诉我，你是不是也因为我的逾矩而仇视我？」  
「那你就错了，我的哥哥，」洛基控制着自己的声音说，「我承认在母亲死後，我对父亲的尊敬或有不足，也承认我不免听到自己不过是奥丁森家族里面那只杂种狗的闲话。然而父亲毕竟拯救了我，母亲毕竟抚养我长大，而你，索尔奥丁森，本来该是这个世界上最了解我的人，却终究怀疑我的清白，质疑我对你的忠诚。 倘若没有奥丁森家，我恐怕不过是伦敦街头的又一个死婴，免不了化成一滩泥巴，流入下水道之中…我不能告诉你这一切的真相，只是因为告解室内的言语只属於神，然而在这个囚室里面，上帝作证，我可以告诉你的真相便是我宁愿被烧死在火刑柱上，宁愿被淹死在下水道里，也不愿意听你的无端控诉。」  
洛基说完以後走到窗前，不再理会索尔在他身後轻声呼喊他的名字，「天色要变了，奥丁森先生，还请您移驾。」

 

或许他的命的确没有那麽贵重，在这个小小的囚室之中，他竟然感到格外平静。  
手中的画册不自觉翻到了杜鹃，这种鸟类从不筑巢，反而将自己的卵产在其他鸟类的巢中。

「你不该过於在意自己的身世。」已故的劳伦斯主教曾经对他说过。  
这个老迈的男人无比信仰上帝，他常常督促帕里斯牧师要多教导洛基学习如何更好侍奉主。  
「上帝对你有祂自己的安排，」主教在告解室对洛基说，「你要谨记奥丁森家对你有恩，即使奥丁森先生对你如此严苛，你也要对自己的父亲心怀尊敬。」  
少年的洛基擦着眼泪，「我听到仆从当中有人说我是父亲捡回来的野种，给奥丁森家带来了不祥，正是因为我不知道自己的位置，才会让这个家乱成一团。」  
主教苍老的声音似乎还在他的耳畔徘徊，「洛基，你是主的孩子。你必然知道摩西出生的故事，也许你是被丢弃在河水之中了，但是你要知道上帝对你的安排必然是有原因的。上帝安排摩西去米甸的旷野牧羊，乃是要造就他，训练他，使他成为一个合适的器皿。而上帝对你自然也有他的安排，祂给你苛责，也许是为了教会你慈爱，祂让你痛苦却又将你医治。 你的出身不凡，也许是正能够成为属灵的领袖，与上帝同工。洛基奥丁森，你虽然年纪幼小，我却已经常常跟帕里斯牧师称赞你的灵性，等我死后，或许麻省主教的位置也将会属於你。」  
「我怎麽敢…」洛基失声叫道，「我天生应该成为奴隶，却有那麽多福分被照顾长大，受到教育，我对神的了解还那麽浅显，甚至依然为了被父亲责打这种小事劳烦您… 」  
劳伦斯主教点点头，「即使你生来为人所遗弃，後来又遭受到旁人的冷言冷语，甚至将来你也许会有更加黑暗的日子，被人污蔑丶被人背弃，掉入深渊，不见天日，你依然要记得，神与你同在。有的人住在豪华大厦，却没有神的陪同，有些人住在简陋茅屋，却充满喜乐赞美。你将成为神的器皿，这同你的身世和你的年龄毫无关系。这也是我经常和帕里斯牧师所讲的，当你遭受逆境，何必质问神的用意，只要信仰祂就行了。」

讽刺的是，现在的他却跟圣经中的约瑟一样身陷囹圄，然而他终究没有约瑟那样的觉悟，而将他送入囚室的，却正是主教的接班人，他的导师，帕里斯牧师。

「奥丁森神父，你知道我信任你，只要你的嫌疑洗清，你马上就能够回到教会继续工作。」帕里斯牧师这样对他说，「沙林有人在行魔鬼之道，而这一切的矛头都指向了你，如果不审问你，很难平息镇上人的愤怒。我请求你原谅我。」  
在他走进囚室以後，四下的乡绅都离开了，只剩下他和帕里斯牧师。  
「帕里斯牧师，」洛基最终问道，「劳伦斯主教去世也有好些年了吧。」  
牧师呆了呆，「是啊，到今年八月就该有十二年了。」  
「你能告诉我，劳伦斯主教的遗嘱里面究竟写了什麽吗？」洛基用手轻轻擦拭着石板床上的灰尘问道，「他于我而言，几乎是属灵上的父亲，然而他过世之後，你却从来没有告诉我他对我所做的安排。」  
帕里斯牧师怔了怔，「奥丁森神父，我告诉过你主教从来没有留下任何遗嘱，上帝对他的感召太过匆忙，他没有来得及为自己的身後事做任何安排。」  
「当然当然，」洛基微微笑了笑，「你看我，怎麽把这些事都给忘了呢…也许我是该好好休息个几天了。」

 

洛基将书页翻到了白面海燕，在書頁邊緣，身材娇小的鸟类展开了黑白相间的翅膀，在水面捕捉着小鱼。

他闭起眼睛回想起不久前的一个夜晚。

那天索尔不在府邸，他一早便启程前往波士顿处理一些事务。而在简的葬礼之後，宅邸的事情似乎闲散了下来，於是他打算藉此和埃里克一起去杂务间和厨房向家里的管事和佣人询问一下近况。

他到杂物间的时候，才知道原来那天果园要收割苹果和李子，所以不少人都不在，整个厨房空落落的。他信步走到女仆们居住的房间，想查看因为雨水淤积而修补过的地板。

女仆的房间都有些窄小，从窗户看出去，恰好可以看见宅邸侧翼的那些果树。  
埃里克一边道歉一边念叨着最近天气转暖了，也许可以为仆从们换上新的被褥。  
洛基点点头，应声说等索尔回来会请他另外分配一笔改善仆从们居住环境的开销。

天花板的情况看起来差强人意，顺着那里石板灰的墙壁，长出了一些星星点点的斑痕。

洛基又仔细视察了厨房的卫生情况，叮嘱埃里克要将走廊尽头的铃绳修理好，以便奥丁森先生晚上办公的时候好叫上两壶热茶。

走廊的两侧有两个隔板门，因为男仆和女仆不能够住在同一个区域，於是在休息以後，他们必须通过两个隔板门才能回到厨房。而女仆居住的区域有一个螺旋式的楼梯，可以通向外面的走道，便於她们晾晒衣服。  
洛基望着通向外面的走道，若有所思地徘徊在女仆居住的区域。

下午一时，刚过了午饭的钟点，又还没有到饮茶的时候，那里空无一人。所有的仆从都出门去果园干活了。洛基看着这些如同蜂窝一般整齐的小房间，一边跟埃里克谈论着波士顿赛马的情况。

正在此时，他的眼睛被一个小房间当中闪亮的物件所吸引。

「这是谁的房间？」洛基假装不经意地问。  
埃里克絮絮叨叨地回答，「自从奥丁森夫人过世以来，我们就为达茜重新购置了一些私人物品，她的不少东西在火灾当中被烧了个一乾二净，现在达茜不能继续住在谷仓，我就安排她跟桑迪一起住在这里。」  
「多谢您的操劳，」洛基文雅地回答，「哦对了，能不能请您帮我清点一下家里男仆在马匹清理上的花销，最近我想给索尔的马做一副新的马鞍。」  
「那当然，那当然，」埃里克说着就退出了走廊。

洛基目送他老迈的身躯爬上那个螺旋楼梯，在他的皮鞋消失在视线中的瞬间，洛基飞快而轻巧地走进达茜的房间。

在她空荡荡的书桌上摆着一尊小小的陶瓷圣母像，圣母美丽的脸庞看起来宁静又悲伤。圣母像的左侧放着一些还没做完的针线活，看起来达茜正在为宅邸起居室的沙发做新的靠垫。她的女工不错，针脚细密又整齐。洛基想起来他过去和简喝下午茶的时候，达茜常常在火炉旁边忙活着一些花边和裙角。

他收回思绪，侧头听着埃里克在楼上的脚步声，一边走到达茜的床边。

最初吸引洛基眼光的那个闪亮的东西从达茜的枕头下面露出了一角，在阳光下闪烁着微光。洛基皱了皱眉，掀开她的枕头，在那里他看到了那个自己再熟悉不过的物件。

一个皮质的项圈，外面打了一圈绿色的翡翠，中间有个金属的扣子。洛基把项圈拿在手上掂量着，用手指翻过扣子，那里用整齐的花体字刻着，「洛基奥丁森，我唯一的所有物。」

 

一六九二年八月，洛基奥丁森在帕里斯牧师和村镇上所有乡绅的全力举证下被押送到法庭接受审问。

在洛基被送到法庭接受公众质问的时候，不少他曾经帮助过的信众特意带来了农产富馀的蔬果，准备在洛基下马车的时候给他来个热烈欢迎。

索尔当然是不可能允许奥丁森家的人受此侮辱，特意雇佣了不少侍卫把守住小镇法庭的出入口，以防有人起伤害洛基的歹意。 而索尔本人非常自作主张地决定他将骑马在洛基的马车边起所谓「护送」作用。

洛基对此事感到啼笑皆非，镇上的民众在女巫风波以後群情激奋，对他来说，身上粘不粘上点污渍几乎可以忽略不计。他们渴望看到的，恐怕就是平时道貌岸然丶号称对主无比忠诚的洛基奥丁森神父被送上火刑架的场面。

他在囚室里面的日子只不过呆了三周，身上的旧衣物却似乎已经显得宽大起来。毕竟囚室中的室温的牛奶和乾硬的酸面包不必奥丁森宅邸佣人特意准备的盛宴。

洛基知道在他被捕之前，镇上已经有十九个人被指控和女巫事件有之间关联。除却那些被当做女巫烧死的女人们，其他人有些被吊死，有一个甚至被乱棍打死。除却他之外，还有七个人受到指控准备在沙林接受公审。这些人里面，除却出身低微的女仆，也不乏和教会有所关联的人。在公审的压力和镇上民众的怒火之下，半数以上受牵连的人都屈打成招，承认他们曾经听闻过女巫事件，他们请求主的仁慈，表示自己只是受到了恶魔的诱惑。现在沙林的监狱可谓人满为患，洛基听说有大约一百五十人在受到不同程度的软禁。

而他相信，因为他在镇上教会的积极活动，镇上民众恐怕对他的「背叛」感到尤其愤怒。

他被推到了这场风波的中央。而就像南方的那些飓风灾难一样，往往风暴的中心总是格外安静。

洛基将自己的头搁在马车窗口。 镇上的公共马车速度不快，而马车内部也显得有些简陋。两个年级大概在十五六岁的男孩持着枪械虎视眈眈地看着他，有一个还特意在胸口中央别上了十字架。

他们恐怕真心觉得面前的这个衣冠楚楚，脸色苍白的牧师能够有翻天覆地的能力。他们的脸上带着戒备的表情，即使他开口问他们时间，他们也如同稻草人一般一声不吭，估计是怕一说出任何话，洛基就能即刻召来恶魔将他们送去炼狱烟熏火烤。

透过黑色的丝绒帷幔，他能看到镇上的不少人正举着火炬，手上拿着念珠，他们大声喧哗，对着索尔所在的位置龇牙咧嘴地喊出主的名号。在公审之前，他大概有八九天没有见到索尔了。他们上次的不欢而散可能给索尔留下了一些阴影。

索尔的穿着还算体面，他将头发整齐地绑在脑後，脸上的胡渣却似乎疏於清理。他正低头和同样骑马走在他身边的西芙窃窃私语。洛基斜着眼睛看他们，一边用手抚弄索尔过去给他带来的那几本图书馆借来的画册。那些价值不菲的画册早就被他翻弄得页边起毛，带着一些柔软的质感。

西芙把自己棕黑色的卷发放了下来，披洒在肩膀上面。她看着索尔的时候，眼神显得尤其诚挚，洛基早就注意到，她跟索尔一样有一双蓝得不合常理的眼睛。

 

他不知道西芙有什麽打算。

公审前几天西芙来看望了他。

那天她还是穿着一身黑色的猎装，将头发盘在脑後 。

「上次我来囚室探望的人还是简，」他记得西芙说，她的口气有些冰冷，「她当时向我要了一支玫瑰花。」  
「代表爱情的花朵，」洛基对她微笑，「简的心确实一向为爱充满。」  
「我并不想来看你，但是最近在镇上的事想必你不知道，念在我们算是旧识的份上，我觉得我理应出於客套告诉你一些情况，」西芙坐在栅栏外面的矮凳上，用手拍了拍裤腿上落下的稻草，「索尔不会答应我告诉你这些事，我知道他还相信你是无辜的，但是洛基，简以为这一切的幕後主使是我和索尔，你却比所有人都明白索尔对我根本没有那些情感，不是吗？」

洛基撇了撇嘴。

「昨天镇上派了不少人去奥丁森宅邸搜查，家里所有的房间都被翻了个底朝天，虽然他们没有发现什麽可疑的东西，却暂时软禁了索尔，教堂的管事说服了他停止在波士顿的一切活动，并且禁止他在五点之後出门，在这样的影响之下，奥丁森家在欧洲的生意受到了严重的影响，在伦敦的生意损失了许多钱财。沃斯塔这次出海回来带来的货物被沙林地区全部没收，家里的不少仆从已经纷纷另谋高就了…」西芙思索着又继续说了下去，「而这一切，都是因为你给奥丁森家带来的丑闻…你原本就不该是个奥丁森，因为老爷太太心底善良才收留了你，你竟然不仅不知道知恩图报，还让奥丁森家门蒙羞。我早知道你并非善类，却也想不到你会为了让奥丁森家覆灭搞到这样鱼死网破的局面。你如果心中还有一点感激之情，你就该在镇上的审讯过程当中说出所有的实情。帕里斯牧师好心栽培你成为主的仆从，你却利用他家中女孩的秘密要挟她们指认简是一切的罪魁祸首。简对你如此信任，你却毫不犹豫地将她丢入火坑…还有索尔，索尔究竟对你做了什麽，他难道不是一直像是对待亲生弟弟那样对待你的吗？如果你还有一点良知，至少不该让索尔为你的所作所为付出代价。」

「我当然明白。」洛基轻声说，「我知道你和我素来不和，西芙，但是请你放心，我会为我的所作所为付出代价。」

西芙走的时候看起来有些犹豫，他知道即使她看起来强势，这个女人的心始终太过於善良，她像是索尔的一条忠犬，时刻准备好捍卫索尔的尊严。她太过於正义，不免显得有些骄傲，因此便错过了自己眼前的蛛丝马迹，可是洛基对西芙却抱有有些近乎自虐的敬意。

 

他曾经尝试揣测着西芙的用意。她在他们童年的时候就对他显得格外不屑，洛基还记得他幼年时候和他们玩抓迷藏，他所听见的话。当索尔决定爬下那些破败的台阶去找自己的时候，西芙尽她所能的劝阻他，「你不能去，你要是受伤了，奥丁森家怎麽办？」

西芙当然不是第一个对他出言不逊的人。

但是她确实是第一个敢当面对他出言不逊的人。

早在他记事起，他就能感受到奥丁森宅邸的仆从对他怀有的敌意。也难怪他们，在他们看来，眼前这个瘦弱苍白丶几乎有些病态的男孩就是奥丁森老爷在伦敦的街上捡回来的弃婴。对他们来说，这个弃婴一定是出身贫寒，却意外命大地躲避了各种灾难，被奥丁森老爷带回家，从此就想一步登天地过上少爷的生活。这简直是不可理喻。

他躲在谷仓看书的时候曾经听到过几个马夫用恶毒的言辞形容他。

「他的母亲估计是个妓女，」有个马夫说，「世风日下，估计她生了这个孩子就不要了，把他丢在什麽孤儿院的门口。」  
「我有个弟弟去过伦敦，」另一个接话，「真不知道奥丁森老爷哪来的胆子敢带回来这麽个男孩，谁知道他是什麽来历。」  
「这可不一定，」第三个刺耳地笑着说，「也许奥丁森老爷在伦敦有个姘头？我听说那里的婆娘在床上都格外大胆，要不然他为什麽突然大发慈悲。他要真是有那麽多闲钱，还不如收我做干儿子呢。」  
第一个马夫赶忙说，「嘘，可别说这种话…」

 

他看着西芙和索尔并肩骑马，并且面色冷峻地望着民众。

他不知道索尔动用了什麽手法，从软禁中还能调兵遣将，为他做一些毫无意义的保护工作。

他的思绪又回到了那些针对他的传闻上。

洛基听说在他出生那一年，脏乱而又人口密集的伦敦爆发了一场前所未有的瘟疫。在那两年之间，疫情在落後而又拥挤的街区得不到任何控制，有大约六万人死於各种疾病和并发症。洛基後来读到塞穆尔皮帕对这场疾病的记载，「我曾经居住在一个一周就死去了七千四百人的城市，而其中六千人死於瘟疫，这里除却日夜响彻的丧钟，几乎寂静无声。」

他後来听他的母亲，奥丁森太太说起过伦敦的事情。他的母亲喜欢和他一起在花园里面亲手种植一些特别种类的玫瑰。他还记得她温柔的微笑，她围裙上漂亮的花边。

「那是六六年的九月，」她一边用小铲子松动土壤一边轻声说，「就在瘟疫爆发之没多久。那是一个星期天，凌晨左右的时间，伦敦的一个小面包坊着火了，而火势无法控制地蔓延到整个城市。那一夜吹了一晚上的东风，伦敦的南城区几乎被全部烧毁。」她感叹着握住洛基的手，「那场大火摧毁了圣保罗大教堂，还有八十几个小郊区的教堂…你的父亲告诉我，他猜想你的亲生父母可能死於之前的瘟疫，而你原本应该受到教会的抚养…但是因为火灾的关系，你就被人匆匆留在了街边。」

洛基偶然会想起这件事，他的母亲向来没有避讳过自己不是她亲生儿子的话题，她偶然会提起他的来历，但是语气当中却总是充满了庆幸，「你是主的孩子。你没有死於瘟疫，也没有死於烈火…你是受到福佑的…」  
「妈妈，」年幼的洛基将脸埋在她的臂弯，「我不是主的孩子，我是你的孩子。」  
她笑起来，「你当然是我的孩子，你是我的宝贝。」

奥丁森太太的性格中有一些坚毅的部份，在她的病榻上，她也时常用平静的话语鼓励洛基，「我会好起来的，」她总是那麽说，「我答应过你跟你一起去新市民学院看那里的校园，洛基，我听说那里有些特别的雕塑？」

他含着眼泪望着她的微笑，内心为自己对索尔的情愫而负疚万分。

「洛基，」她握着他的手，「我的儿子，别哭。」她看着窗外，「今晚看起来又要下雨，也许明天鳕鱼角的野花就要盛开了。你还记得我们过去常常去那里野餐吗？那里的海滩的景色真是美丽，等我好了，我们就一起去。」

当然，她没有好起来，她在不久以後的一个雨夜吐出了最後一口气。

而索尔似乎继承了他们母亲性格当中那些坚毅的部份，洛基有时候能在他的脸上看到和母亲相似的痕迹，这让他感到更加懊恼。索尔微笑起来的样子非常像她，还有他的手也总是特别温暖。

那双手曾经抚走过他脸颊上的眼泪，也曾经温暖过他冰冷的腰侧，曾经将他按在床褥之间，让他绝望地因为狂喜而呻吟。

而在公审以後，他恐怕再也不能触碰到索尔，也失去了和他的母亲那最後的一点联系。

而现实恐怕有些讽刺，他在还是个对世界毫无概念的婴孩时，曾经躲过好几场重大劫难。其中还包括一场盛况空前的火灾。而恐怕今天过後，镇上的人们会纷纷要求将他烧死在火刑柱上。

不知道他的母亲会对此作何感想。洛基继续咬着手指想，她也许会高兴能够重新见到洛基？不知道她是否在主的花园里面种满了玫瑰。

然後他突然颓丧地想起，他恐怕去不了她所在的地方。

他恐怕要在地狱的烈火里面，等索尔很久很久。

马太福音当中耶稣说过：「一个人纵然赚得了全世界，却赔上了自己的灵魂，他有什么益处？」

 

他下了马车，走进坐满了人的大厅。

法庭的设施很是简单，事实上，这个他就是在这个地方演出凯撒为镇上筹款的。这不得不说又是一种讽刺，他出演了年轻时候野心勃勃的凯撒大帝，此刻又要出演一个满受冤屈的神父。

审问的过程非常简单，那些乡绅询问了他的名字，来历和在教会的职务。接着他们传唤了几个洛基不记得名字的信徒，他们都纷纷作证说曾经在告解室对洛基说过一些推心置腹的话。在这些人的刻意曲解之下，告解室当中的秘密成为了洛基用来要挟镇民的证据。那些有头有脸的绅士粉粉对他披着神职人员的黑袍却在私下假公济私表示不可容忍。

他被询问了是否曾经接受过阿比盖尔的忏悔，洛基一一如实回答。

在几个乡绅分别先後询问了他对女巫风波的看法之後，轮到了他的同事帕里斯牧师向他查证。

帕里斯牧师站起身来，他有些日益发福的身子压得木栅栏发出了咯吱的声响。

「奥丁森神父，您为阿比盖尔进行过不少次忏悔。」他有些盛气凌人地说。  
「忏悔室是我的职责之一。」  
「您是否利用了阿比盖尔向你忏悔的内容，让她们指出简奥丁森是幕後的女巫？」  
「阿比盖尔小姐对我的忏悔是我和主之间的秘密，我绝不会利用她…」洛基轻声回答，「另外，简福斯特是奥丁森家的一份子，她是一个教养有方的淑女，我对她十分敬重，绝不会随便抹黑她的名声。」

「我听说简奥丁森是你在英国的时候特意结识的？」帕里斯牧师问。  
「没错，我确实觉得她对我的兄长来说是一个合宜的婚姻对象。」  
「你确定你找她的理由，不是因为福斯特家族近乎强弩之末，家业日益式微，而她又是个天真的小姐，可以被你所利用？」  
「我没有理由利用简。」洛基简短地回答，他能感受到法庭里面的人正在被帕里斯牧师审讯的问题提起精神来，「奥丁森家族不需要利用任何人。」

「是吗，」帕里斯牧师慢悠悠地问，「可是您并非是个真正的奥丁森吧。」  
洛基侧头看了看他身後的索尔，他的额头上几乎有青筋弹跳，「您说的对，我是奥丁森老爷的养子，这在我们家里并不是秘密。」  
「那麽奥丁森家的家业究竟如何，您是丝毫没有印象了？」

洛基吸了口气慢吞吞地回答，「我一心侍奉上帝，对家里的生意从来不多过问，当然我生活在奥丁森宅邸，要说完全不知情，也并非是实情。」  
「听说奥丁森家最近在欧洲的生意受到了重创？已经不剩下多少运转的资金？」  
「那我就有所不知了，这几个月，我的行动不太方便。」  
「您对奥丁森家的家业，恐怕没有多少继承权吧？」

洛基抬起头看着帕里斯牧师，他突然明白了对方想要表达的意思。

他作为奥丁森家族的养子，本来就无权继承家中的财务，帕里斯牧师是想暗示他刻意请来简福斯特来与索尔成亲，由此能够控制她，并且让她为自己积累钱财。不错的推断，如果简和索尔的婚事告吹，她也可以每年取得数额巨大的抚恤金，帕里斯牧师恐怕是在暗示他们之间有一定的钱权交易。

「如果您在暗示我是对奥丁森家族的钱财有所图谋而刻意制造了女巫的假象，我又何苦将简逼上绝路？」洛基反问道。  
「那就得请我传唤的证人来告诉您答案了。」帕里斯神父咄咄逼人地问，「不过在她作证之前，我想向各位出示一件证物，毕竟证人是一位小姐，为了尊重她的名声，我将代替她给大家展示…」他从口袋里面摸出了了一样东西，吸引了法庭所有人的目光。

洛基听到索尔在他背後倒吸了一口冷气。

握在帕里斯牧师肥硕手指里头的，此刻特别显眼的，正是那个皮质项圈，那颗绿色的宝石发出森森鬼火一样的光芒。


	6. 卑賤者 The Pariah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神非人、必不致說謊、也非人子、必不致後悔．他說話豈不照著行呢、他發言豈不要成就呢。——民數記 23:19

達茜里維斯出生在薩默塞特郡，那裡最有名的一座城市就叫做巴斯。她小時候聽說巴斯城曾經是羅馬帝國的王侯將相交口稱讚的溫泉聖地。但是她母親告訴她，巴斯建城時間比這更早。早在羅馬人來之前，人們就遷居來埃文河谷地區。這裡的溫泉是英格蘭唯一的天然溫泉。而正是因為這可貴的幾池溫水，強大的羅馬人就在河谷之中、周圍的小山之上建立了浴場和寺廟。在後來，埃德加在巴斯修道院加冕成為英國國王，使得這裡終於成為一個溫泉聖地。 巴斯地區的人們還是很對埃德加加冕津津樂道。在黃昏時候，達茜偶然從遠處眺望修道院，那哥特式的建築有著美麗而宏偉的彩色玻璃花窗和扇形的天花板，牆壁上有不少精緻的浮雕。透過夕陽，那些窗戶熠熠生輝，當地人叫那裡西方的明燈。  
她小時候常常看著那裡的金色光芒，達茜也沒想到自己晚年會回到巴斯，重新看到這一切。  
跟簡福斯特一樣，當她來到殖民州的時候，她沒有想過再回到英格蘭。  
而最後簡客死異鄉，而她卻能魂歸故土，這也不得不說是命運的安排。

達茜是在查理二世國王在位時期的後期出生的，那個曾經流浪的國王行為荒誕，重視享樂，發動了不少戰爭，同天主教搏鬥了一輩子，最後竟然皈依了天主教…達茜記得她的母親說，這樣君主的統治必定會遭到責罰。  
她的母親在她八歲那年感染了風寒死了。她被幾個教會資助的孤兒院輪番收養，他們教她讀書念字，並且在她背錯主導詞的時候用尺子打她的手背。後來她長大一點，可以被派來幹活，她就被住在巴斯的福斯特伯爵一家收養了。不過那個時候，福斯特家族因為同法國貴族的來往密切，遭到了輿論的各種指責。原本只是靠著伯爵頭銜吃飯的一家貴族，淪落到勒緊腰帶過日子的地步。  
但是達茜還是記得她第一次看到福斯特小姐的時候，自己心裡生出來的嫉妒。  
有句話說的很在理，落難的鷹依然勝過地上的雛雞。她看到簡福斯特的時候，對方也才不過十三四歲，穿著的裙子式樣是幾年前的，花邊看起來是從紡錘餘料裡面改來的，但是她有一頭一絲不苟的棕色波浪捲髮，她的眼睛很大，是深褐色的，這令她的表情看起來似乎常常在思考。  
簡福斯特不是特別善於女工，亦在琴技方面稍欠火候。但是她優雅的氣度總是令達茜有些著迷。達茜記得開始的時候，簡總是對她有些冷冰冰的，端著大小姐的態度。她會指使達茜幫著端茶倒水，並且幫她將多餘的布料收拾乾淨，擦拭她的那架老鋼琴。  
達茜小時候個性有些野，她常常在午休的時間一個人帶著幾隻小羊和兩隻牧羊犬到後山去玩耍，躺在午後的陽光之中，數著頭頂悉悉索索的綠葉，並且偶然在河裡玩水。  
因為她年齡小，管家和其他府上的人根本懶得搭理她，而只有福斯特小姐經常為此責罵她，教訓她不懂得規矩，應該時時刻刻緊緊自己那身野蠻的皮膚。  
在達茜十三歲那年，有一天福斯特府上的為數不多的幾個下人全被招進了大廳，原來是福斯特太太的一枚訂婚戒指找不見了，要讓他們每個人將自己的口袋掏空並且互相指認究竟是誰取走了太太的戒指。  
那天下午達茜自然又是帶著一群家畜遊蕩到了河邊去玩耍，幾輪問話下來，一切的矛頭似乎都指向了達茜。  
這個時候是簡為她解了圍，「達茜今天下午一直在客廳聽我彈琴，沒有離開過。」小姐那麼開口說了，於是其他氣勢洶洶的下人也不得不閉上了嘴。  
達茜記得那天下午他們在幽暗的走廊走回房間的時候，簡握住了她的手，她比她只是大了兩三歲，但是看起來氣定神閒，她的手指卻是冰冷的。  
「達茜，你要小心。」她那麼說道，「我母親的訂婚戒指早就被拿去典當用來換取接下來幾個月的稅收的不足…」她的聲音很輕，「我們家要倒了，只是時間問題，他們想靠所謂的盜竊事件體面地開除一些家裡的員工。而你年紀還小，如果你被開除了…我怕他們把你賣去倫敦…」  
簡的言下之意非常明確，達茜記得自己握著她的手哭了起來。  
她想，那是她第一次從心底裡感受到對一個人忠誠的意義。  
她曾經發誓自己將會對簡福斯特忠誠，而她自以為是的魯莽，最終也導致了簡的死亡。

達茜是在簡和奧丁森先生的婚禮上第一次見到巴爾德帕裡斯的。  
他是個樣貌端正的年輕人。  
其他負責準備鮮花和食材的女傭們在木門後面嘰嘰喳喳討論他。  
達茜透過玻璃的圓窗能看見這個沙林鎮上新來的遠方來客。  
巴爾德的個子很高，有個方正的下巴，將鬍鬚刮得清爽整齊，他穿著一套深棕色的西服，一絲不苟地扣着每一個釦子。  
站在他身邊的是穿著深紅色外套的索爾奧丁森，他們兩個在某些地方有些相似，金色的頭髮，高大的身材。可是索爾奧丁森總給達茜以威嚴的感覺，他笑起來總是太過大聲，表情也有些過於豐富，更別提他對奧丁森神父那有些過分的縱容。女傭們都說他們兩個在兄弟關係上有些不知分寸，「當然奧丁森神父是循規蹈矩的，」廚房的薩利說，「他畢竟知道自己是養子的身份，不會太過於張狂，而奧丁森先生就不同了，有時候我覺得他有些傲慢。」  
達茜也是那麼想的，但是巴爾德的臉上卻絲毫沒有鄉紳的傲慢。她聽說巴爾德祖上來自肯特郡，家族曾經從事漁業而因此發了一筆橫財。到了巴爾德帕裡斯這裡，他們舉家移來了新英格蘭，繼續從事與海洋有關的毛衣。巴爾德家仍有一些盈餘的資金，但是因為所住的地方太靠近內陸，而很少有機會參與到麻省的社交活動當中來。達茜聽說巴爾德這次來沙林拜會遠房表舅的原因是為了找一個稱心如意的新娘。  
達茜端著煙燻三文魚出門的時候，卻不偏不倚撞上巴爾德的手肘，讓他杯中的紅酒結結實實落在了她白色的圍裙上。  
「喔！先生，我真是抱歉！」她語無倫次地說。  
抬頭卻看見了巴爾德的微笑，「無妨，親愛的小姐，該抱歉的是我，毀了您的衣服。」  
那時候舞池中一對對愛侶正在旋轉，而他也紳士地向達茜伸出手來，「如果我有這個榮幸邀請您與我共舞，也許我們可以將這場不愉快放在腦後。」  
達茜的嘴唇顫抖著，她將頭靠在巴爾德的肩膀，她哪裡懂得跳舞，卻幸虧巴爾德很懂得領舞，每個動作都漫不經心，在他的臂彎當中，達茜甚至忘記了自己錯亂的腳步。  
「您叫什麼？」  
「我…我叫達茜里維斯。」  
「美麗的名字…達茜，您的口音聽起來不像是本地人？」  
「我是英格蘭人，我是簡福斯特小姐，哦不，奧丁森夫人的貼身女僕。」  
「可難怪您跟她一樣有小姐的派頭和氣度了。」巴爾德恭維她，可是他的眼神看起來卻是那麼真摯，達茜覺得自己似乎快要融化在對方藍色的眸子之中。

她和巴爾德開始不體面的幽會。  
這連簡都不知道。  
她總是在穀倉料理好所有的家務事，等簡睡著以後，順著果園後面的樓梯到海邊。巴爾德騎著他的黑馬在夜晚的潮汐間等她，他們兩個會一起跑去那片寂靜的小樹林。在圓滿的月光下，那些黑色的枝頭似乎不再像是形狀怪異的魔物，反而像是溫暖的巢穴。那是他們兩個人的愛巢。  
巴爾德是個紳士，當然沒有教唆達茜做任何不妥當的事情。  
他們只是偶然互相親吻，這也讓達茜的心跳加速不已。  
她時不時詢問巴爾德什麼時候要離開沙林，對方總是微笑著說，「為了你，心愛的達茜，我願意一直呆在這兒。」  
「可是我只是一個女僕，我出身低賤，配不上您的。」達茜焦慮地說，「我不會得到帕裡斯神父的認可…奧丁森家也不會讓我做出這樣侮辱門楣的事。」  
「你對我來說可不只是一個女僕，」巴爾德安慰她，他的手指輕輕撥弄她黑色的捲髮，「聽著，殖民州的一切都在變化，這裡不是英國，只要我們願意，我們可以做我們想做的一切。」  
是了，巴爾德是個理想主義者。正是因為他荒誕的理想，達茜才被抓了個正著。  
那是一個秋天的夜晚，她興衝衝整理好衣物去海邊等巴爾德時卻遇到了帕裡斯牧師，對方的臉上有個不可名狀的鄙夷表情。  
「達茜里維斯，」帕裡斯牧師拖著聲音說，「我以為阿比蓋爾是在向我說謊。卻沒想到巴爾德竟然如此愚蠢，真的會傾心於一個身份低賤的女傭。」  
「牧師，求求您，即使是為了巴爾德的前途著想，我也請求您，千萬不要告訴奧丁森先生和奧丁森夫人…」達茜流著淚說，「是我太缺乏教養，受到了魔鬼的引誘，我向您懺悔，求求您別怪罪巴爾德…」她的話音未落，帕裡斯牧師的馬鞭便刷一聲打到了她的裙襬，鞭頭一揮，擊中了她的上臂。她哭叫了一聲，「我很抱歉，牧師，我很抱歉…」  
「你不配叫他的名字，」帕裡斯牧師喃喃地說，「巴爾德是我的希望…」  
「牧師，我請求您，看在奧丁森神父的面上，請求您，我什麼都願意做…」達茜語無倫次地說。  
帕裡斯牧師深深看了她一眼，他的嘴邊有個殘忍的笑容，「好啊，你想向我表示你對巴爾德的忠誠，那我告訴你，接下來你的一舉一動，都要聽從我的安排，如果這一切事成了，那麼也許我可以網開一面，准許你和巴爾德去私奔去愛爾蘭。當然，這一切是有條件的，達茜里維斯，你意下如何呢？」  
之後的那一切似乎像是一場夢…  
達茜從簡的梳妝柜拿走了那個奧丁森家族的戒指，將它交給了帕裡斯牧師，而幾天之後，伊莉莎白和阿比蓋爾表示自己在林中實行愛情魔咒的時候中了邪，受到了女巫的蠱惑。  
當她跟簡一起去看阿比蓋爾的時候，那個女孩的臉上長滿了奇怪的疤痕，在黑暗的房間她看不清對方的長相，只記得那雙森冷的棕色眼睛衝着簡直愣愣地看過去。接著又掃到了自己的臉上。  
女孩尖叫得淒厲，達茜擋在了簡的身前，「 發生了什麼？」她張開雙臂像是護住雞仔的母雞一樣擋住了簡的身體，想避免女孩們對她可能造成的傷害。  
「我不知道…我什麼都沒做…」簡驚恐地說，她的女主人像是風中的落葉一樣發抖。阿比蓋爾的哭嚎聲驚醒了伊莉莎白。那兩個女孩一同坐了起來對著簡大聲喊叫，達茜簡直驚异於她們的喉嚨竟然還沒有因為這樣淒厲的聲音而撕裂。「主啊…請你平息她們心中的痛苦…」帕裡斯抓住伊莉莎白的手大聲祈禱，他從側面看了看達茜，他的臉上有個詭譎的笑容。  
達茜害怕極了，她感到自己已經不由自主地掉進了這張羅網之中。

巴爾德在之後的一個星期，偷偷通過送牛奶的男孩給她遞了幾封信箋。  
「親愛的達茜，  
對於你和簡小姐上次來府上造訪，我感到很遺憾。  
請接收我真摯的道歉。  
對於我叔父在這一切的‘女巫風波’中扮演的角色，我尚不可知。但是我請求您，千萬要遠離這一切。叔父在沙林鎮舉足輕重，更是有望參與地區主教的競選。這一切的政治我並不了解，你恐怕也為可知。因此，我想提醒你，千萬不要參與其中。  
你真誠的，  
巴爾德。  
倘若閱讀結束，能夠將此信燒毀，那更是萬全一些。」  
達茜最後沒有忍心把巴爾德的手跡給燒了，她小心地將它們折叠起來，放在自己收納十字架的小木盒裡面。她把木盒子放在自己的桌上，那裡有一尊她從英國帶來的據說是意大利的陶瓷聖母像。她時常在桌邊做一些簡單的針線活，給簡縫製一些花邊。在忙碌的間隙，她會就著窄窗照進來的陽光讀那些信件，即使那些信件當中傳達的消息往往不容樂觀。  
可惜巴爾德不知道，她早已經被捲入了這場女巫風波。  
後來簡福斯特死了。  
達茜從來沒有想過自己會看到那一天。穀倉被燒以後，她重新回到了自己的小房間，她在那裡哭了很久。  
帕裡斯牧師對她說，她的使命結束了，她不必再為這些事掙扎。  
可是她的眼淚卻不可自已，濡濕了被套，流淌在巴爾德的字跡上。  
「親愛的達茜，  
我為簡奧丁森夫人的故去感到非常遺憾。  
如您所見的，我對我叔父的一些行為非常不滿，可是事已至此，我只能為他的競選盡最大的努力。  
希望你別太悲傷。  
你忠誠的，  
巴爾德」  
達茜曾經想過，她可以和巴爾德搭一艘船，在波士頓出發，前往愛爾蘭，到都柏林的懷特佛萊爾教堂成婚。他們兩個可以幸福地過一輩子。在那美麗而荒蕪的綠島，搭建一座木屋，過原始的生活。  
只是他們兩個。  
然而簡的死，給這一切帶來了陰影。她不能不責怪自己對她的死亡負有重大的責任。倘若她沒有隨意相信帕裡斯牧師的許諾，她絕對不會讓那個戒指掉在他的手中。而現在，她的主人死了，她才知道，沒有了她，自己根本像是上不了發條的懷錶，秒針顫動，寸步難行。  
接著當她在清理奧丁森先生房間的時候，發現了那個鑲嵌著綠色寶石的項圈之後，她對自己的憤怒一股腦地被沖刷到了對奧丁森家族的憤怒之上。  
這兩個無恥的男人，她在狂怒中想道，如果不是他們來招惹福斯特家族，將簡娶回殖民地，她恐怕也不會死。她的心臟在胸腔狂跳，是的，帕裡斯牧師固然可鄙，可是比他更可鄙的是這兩個道貌岸然的奧丁森。  
她曾經一味以為奧丁森先生只是狂傲，而奧丁森神父心思細膩，與簡和自己都頗為交好…她沒想到，外表如此信仰篤誠的奧丁森神父，居然會無恥地被當做別人的所有物。  
她將項圈交給了帕裡斯牧師后，在海邊徘徊了很久。  
這裡的海水連著英格蘭，她若不是插翅難飛，真想回到她的家中，凝望巴斯修道院的彩色窗戶，讓自己的靈魂得到片刻的寧靜。  
一六九二年八月，洛基奧丁森被判處火刑，而涉嫌和他有背德亂倫關係的索爾奧丁森被判處絞刑。在九月來臨前，奧丁森府邸變成了一座空蕩蕩的鬼城。她拿著燭臺在府邸行走，時不時要轉過身檢查自己背後是否有人。這座巨大的宅邸裡面似乎有太多不甘願的怨靈，對她緊緊跟隨。她偶然在睡夢中聽見尖叫聲，在汗水中驚醒。九月似乎很快就要到來了。  
而她沒有想到，故事的結局竟然是這樣的。

一七二零年，她在離開殖民州之前，那也是一個九月，達茜被一個朋友邀請回到麻省遨遊那裡新整修過的原野。在前去他住宅的途中，她發現馬車距離沙林已經不到十五英里。他們的馬車路過了一家客棧，那裡有個年老的馬伕正提著一桶水給馬匹喝，旁邊跑過了一輛裝滿了剛收割燕麥的車。  
馬伕衝着趕車的年輕人喊，「你是從沙林來的吧？今年聽說那裡收成不錯。」  
沙林…這個名字在達茜的腦海中已經模糊了太久，當年已經是五十幾歲婦人的她像夢醒一般地對趕車的人問，「這裡離沙林很近嗎？」  
車伕粗聲粗氣地回答，「過了前面的山就是。」  
達茜看著天際線，那裡有一座灰色的山坡，靠著陽光的地方開著許多鮮豔的黃色花朵，麻省的夏日總是那麼令人神往，雲朵在山坡上留下了斑駁的痕跡。  
突如其來的衝動讓她想回到奧丁森府邸看一看，正巧時間還不到午後，她想也許回去以後可以在奧丁森舊宅過個夜，她聽說女僕薩利仍然在那裡居住，他們前兩年仍然保持著書信聯絡，當然他們從來閉口不提奧丁森家族發生的那些事情。在客棧休息了一會以後，達茜帶著兩個傭人一起出發向山行進，旅途的跋涉讓兩匹老馬疲累不堪，但是他們依然在太陽下山前趕到了沙林鎮上。  
那裡的建築風格幾乎毫無改變，彷彿過去的那三十年只是一場夢一樣。鎮上的布料店和書店還未打烊，溫暖的黃色燈光照亮了灰色的石板地面。達茜將僕從留在鎮上處理事務，獨自沿著熟悉的小路向海邊走去。在夕陽的餘暉下，沙林鎮的灰色教堂顯得更加灰暗，而那山谷旁邊的墓園也不免染上一絲孤寂的色彩。達茜穿過墓園，那是去奧丁森宅邸的捷徑，接著左轉走向了那片荒蕪的果園。真難想像，她過去曾經和其他僕人，花費了大量時間在照看這裡的薔薇和蘋果，而如今蘋果樹仍然直立著，而薔薇的藤蔓已經爬滿了地面，她努力躲閃著，才沒有使那些尖刺勾壞她的外套。在那片瘋長的草地上，有幾隻山羊在啃食矮草。草地上峻峭光禿的坡坡坎坎讓她放慢了腳步。  
達茜終究在日落之前走到了宅邸跟前，那裡的鐵門上有些常春藤，但鑰匙孔擦拭得乾淨，可見還有人在居住照料。她繞過半開的門，走到那個她曾經工作的廚房，在那裡的煙囪正在冒出一圈圈煙霧。在走廊的下面，她看見了幾個女孩。  
「薩利還住在這裡嗎？」達茜開口問。  
那幾個女孩粗魯地看了看她，似乎在考慮召喚家裡的獵犬來咬她。  
「麻煩轉告家裡的人，我是達茜里維斯，我曾經在奧丁森家工作，我曾是簡奧丁森的女僕。」達茜一字一頓地說，她很擔憂這些女孩是否並不懂得優雅的辭藻。  
「當然，當然。」有個吸著菸斗的老人突然出現在門邊，「達茜，真高興見到你。」  
「埃裡克！」達茜歡叫道，眼前的老人恐怕已經有八十多歲，看起來卻還是神采奕奕，「我沒想到您還在這裡工作！」  
「什麼工作，」那個老管家擦了擦菸斗說，「我們也只是在這裡苟延殘喘罷了，府邸值錢的東西都被變賣了，最近聽說有要打仗的消息，也許殖民州終於要鬧起獨立來…沙林鎮上的鄉紳們已經決定將宅邸的地賣給臨時政府，我們也很快要被趕走啦。」  
「也許這也不失為一件好事。」達茜尋思著說。  
埃裡克裂開嘴意義不明地笑了笑，「是啊，有時候在這宅子裡面，我還仍然能聽到奧丁森老爺的叫喊聲，有時候我覺得我似乎看到了洛基奧丁森的身影，他兒時的樣子，瘦骨嶙峋的孩子…也許是我老了。」  
達茜笑了笑，在果園的盡頭，那裡曾是穀倉，而此刻，高高低低的雜草佈滿了那個地方，也掩蓋了簡奧丁森的長眠之所。  
三十年來，那些恩怨情仇早就化為雲煙，達茜望著落日留下天際的一團殘黑，前面是正在升起的一輪新月釋放出的淡淡光輝。落日逐漸消失在天際，而月光則越發皎潔，在晨昏交替之間，她在奧丁森舊宅門口的長椅上坐下。西邊的天空終於揮發出絢麗的金色，而那金色每分每秒都在失去琥珀般的光澤，在月光下，那些荒蕪的草叢似乎逐漸消失，她沉浸在了對於一六九二九月那一天的回憶當中。那也是一個寂靜的夜晚，她記得第二天奧丁森兄弟就將要在沙林鎮民眾的圍觀之下被處死。那個夜晚她坐在自己的窗前，點著一支雪白的蠟燭。深夜裡面起了風，用溫柔的手觸摸著每一片草葉。她藉着明媚的月光看著果園邊的小路。她失眠了，想著自己所做的一切，想著帕裡斯牧師為了爬上主教的位置不惜譭謗奧丁森家族，讓權傾一時、富可敵國的宅邸一夜變成廢墟。她想著自己的所作所為，她知道，即使這一切都完滿結束，她也不可能再同巴爾德在一起了。  
她的心已經變了。  
她的憤怒被恐懼所熄滅。  
她望著聖母的小像，努力地記憶著主導詞。  
世界上原本沒有巫術，她心想，巫術是活在人心裡的，這跟信仰一樣。  
鎮上的鐘聲傳來時，她看到了那兩個人影。他們一前一後，腳步趔趄，但是卻走得飛快。他們穿過了打開的大門，行走在充滿紫羅蘭香味的空氣之中。  
達茜坐直身體，那個夜晚格外寂靜，四下無人，只有高高低低的蟲鳴，她能夠看見那兩個人，也可以辨識出他們的臉來了。  
她像是一尊鹽柱一樣望著他們，彷彿看著整個索多瑪城的毀滅，帶著好奇心和嫉妒，達茜聽著他們輕聲的對話。  
那個柔和如同絲絨一樣的聲音是洛基奧丁森的，他說，「索爾，我們要從樹屋那裡走，去馬廄牽好我們的馬，輕些聲。」  
另一個低沉的聲音問，「我們要去哪裡？」那毫無疑問正是索爾奧丁森，「他們發現我們走了怎麼辦？」  
「傻瓜，」第一個聲音溫和地說，「我當然早就買通了那兩個獄卒，你以為東印度公司的那樁生意真是血本無歸嗎…」  
第二個聲音歎了口氣，「洛基，你應該告訴我的…」  
「我怕你瞞不住，」洛基輕聲說，「快，牽好我的馬。」  
那一黑一白兩匹馬被拉出了馬廄，達茜看見了他們倆都披著斗篷，看不清他們的臉，在月光下，她看到他們穿著獵裝，洛基的腰間綁著一柄燧發槍。  
「該走了。」洛基回頭催促索爾。  
「我們還會回來嗎？」索爾問。  
「你還是多愁善感。」洛基輕聲評論，「向沙林作別吧。」  
他們騎上了馬背，用小腿肚輕輕夾著馬腹，讓馬匹輕快地跳躍在豐盛的草地上。兩個身影絕塵而去，漸漸消失在了茂盛的果園當中。  
達茜站起身來的時候，以為自己是做了一個夢。  
而三十年後的今天，當她凝視同一輪明亮月光的時候，她忍不住對自己微笑起來。  
信仰，或者是不信，在此生，原來不過也只是瑣事。  
而索爾和洛基奧丁森也許會在這亂世當中，謀求到一點幸福。

洛基踢了踢冰面。  
他們還在向北行進，而遠離了陽光明媚的南方，過去的兩個月，眼前的景色越發變得灰白，直到樹上結上了冰，地上佈滿了霜雪。他的斗篷很厚，但是他仍然禁不住打戰，鎖緊了身子，他用靴子踢了踢冰面。  
懷安多族人管這個湖叫「閃亮的水面」，而此刻，水面看起來一片蠻荒，既沒有和平，也沒有休憩之所，更沒有一刻是安全的。洛基握著手中的槍，警戒地看著周圍。他不知道帕裡斯牧師和鎮上教會的力量有多強，也不知道他們會花費多少功夫追捕他和索爾這對要犯。  
好在他準備在先，除了馬匹越發疲累，他們帶著的漁獵工具和身邊的現金足以將他們一路帶去法統區。在那裡，他們會得到庇護，他們可以開始隱姓埋名，過新的生活。  
在十月的時候他們穿過了半個麻省，期間他們時不時躲在農家，而最近的幾個月，他們開始在叢林中行進，用麻布和他帶來的毛皮取暖，在林間生火。  
昨晚，索爾用箭射死了幾隻野兔。他們在篝火旁將幾個脆弱的小動物剝乾淨烤了就吃，飢餓讓洛基比平時顯得兇殘了不少。  
飯後，索爾吻著他的脊背，他們在一棵松樹下互相親吻。洛基凝視著火焰發出橙色的光芒，他的眼睛有些不能集中注意。他們一半保持安靜、一半有意無意地聊著洛基對這一切所作的準備。他們的身體在久違的溫暖中放鬆。  
最終洛基轉過頭，看著索爾，他凝視著自己，眼神中帶著邀請和飢餓。  
「過來，」索爾小聲說，他用手掌抓住了洛基的手臂，將他拖曳到自己的身邊。他用手支起自己的頭，將嘴唇湊近洛基的掌心。他用手指摩擦著洛基裸露在取暖用的皮革外的光滑身體，看著火光在他身上塗抹出來的濃淡光芒。接著他的眼睛從洛基的臉滑向了他隱藏在皮革中的下身。洛基的手指抓住了索爾的髮尾，有意無意地刮擦著他的頭皮。  
當索爾的手掌正要像往常一樣握住洛基的脖子時，他的弟弟突然發出了一陣哼聲。  
「別弄痛我，」他說。  
「什麼？」索爾眨了眨眼睛。  
「別弄痛我，我說。」洛基的聲音有些果斷，「我不是你的弟弟、也不是你的所有物。」  
索爾發楞的時候，洛基翻過身，露出了全裸的身體，他用頎長的手腿壓住了他半躺著的兄長，此刻的他像是一條撲食的巨蟒、叢林中的黑豹，他的綠色眼睛因為興奮而只剩下一圈淺色的邊緣，「換你向我臣服了，索爾奧丁森。」  
他幾乎熟練地壓制住了索爾。而索爾也乖順地仍由他擺佈。  
洛基的嘴唇順著索爾漂亮的胸肌一路吻到了側腹，最終戲弄般的點綴著他的大腿，他伸出蛇的信子，讓黑豹的利爪固定住他的哥哥，接著望向了索爾眼中的那片海洋。  
「我愛你洛基。」索爾輕聲說。  
洛基眨眨眼，放鬆喉管，將他吞得一乾二淨。  
洛基又踢了踢冰面。

索爾這時候正在湖岸上的一個呈直角形的角落站著，他穿得很少，此刻在跟不願意走上冰面的馬匹負隅頑抗。他和馬匹被三面屏障包圍，像是一隻不安的困獸。  
夜幕正在飛速降臨，現在天已經黑得只能辨別出雪的形狀和周圍的樹影。他們不能在這裡呆很久。恐懼在洛基的心中醞釀，他走出樹叢，那些小樹枝被他的肩膀擠開，有一些斷裂的時候發出了一些響聲。洛基很擔心時間再晚，樹林裡面可能要有野獸出沒。  
「索爾，我們不能再等了。」他說。他緊了緊自己的圍巾和斗篷，用手揉了揉眼睛，向前試探著走上了冰面。那裡的水結冰已經有好幾周，他能夠看見冰層大約有三四英寸厚，他小心地行走著，讓身體感受自己的平衡，「我們得在十二月前趕到殖民地，否則我設立的銀行賬戶會被關閉，我們將寸步難行。」  
索爾哼了聲，他終於放開了馬的韁繩，「那讓它們跑了？」  
「最好是，」洛基看了看他的坐騎，一瞬間索爾以為他眼中閃過了一絲不捨，「他們最好跑得遠一些，以防還有人追捕我們。」  
「你太過擔心了，」索爾說，「帕裡斯牧師不需要你死，他只是想摧毀你，摧毀我們家族，他已經做到了。」  
「如果我們死了，可是大大地錦上添花。」洛基掏出懷中的匕首，小心地衝着兩匹馬的臀大肌上飛速扎了兩下。他的動作有些太果斷，讓索爾心裡涼了涼。  
馬匹受了驚，急匆匆地跑走，碩大的冰湖旁邊只剩下他們兩個負重的旅人。  
「我還是沒想到你竟然計劃好了這一切。」索爾輕聲說，他把行李捆在身上，看起來毫不費力地在冰面上行走著，「你讓我感到自己的無能。」  
「你總是愛忽視眼皮底下的細節，而我則不是，親愛的哥哥。」洛基跟在他背後。  
冰面十分光滑，他可以看見下面的湖面還在蠢蠢欲動。  
洛基早在幾個月前就看到了達茜放在房間的信件，他知道奧丁森名聲危在旦夕，不過好在他仍然有所準備，提前通過幾個佯裝失敗的貿易，從沃斯塔手上套到了不少現金。他招呼自己信賴的僕從將現金轉入了法統區，和土著人交涉了好幾天，終於買下了一塊田地，聽說那裡的春天很美，整個原野上會開起白色的花朵。  
洛基咬咬牙，向冰面走了幾步。  
鎮上的人一個個對他們鄙夷無比，可是一扇扇門窗依然因為奧丁森家的財力而打開。他偷偷變賣了母親的許多珠寶換來了現金，在他們童年的樹屋裡面準備好了一切逃亡必須的用品。  
過了懷安多族人的湖，他們將永遠逃出新英格蘭管轄範圍，他們離自由很近，他的心跳得飛快。  
上帝到底是眷顧他的，他心想，若不是這樣，他怎麼會一早看出帕裡斯牧師的計劃。他沒有想過他居然會犧牲自己的兩個女兒做戲用來陷害他，而簡的死，原本也不在他的考慮當中。當然，那個福斯特家的女孩死得有些可惜，畢竟洛基在她身上找到了許多樂趣。不過塞翁失馬，這一切竟然成為了他和索爾遠走他鄉的契機。  
他終於可以逃離那座陰霾的大宅，逃離他和索爾的這層養兄弟關係，他們再往北走兩天就將永遠自由。  
他愉快地想著。  
正在那個時候，他聽到了輕輕的咔擦聲，他警覺地站住了身，「索爾，別動。」  
洛基的綠眼睛慢慢看著他們兩個身下的那片冰湖，他們離開對岸不過五十英尺，所以腳下的冰開始變薄，走起來也越發費力。  
在咔擦聲中，他看見索爾腿邊的一處冰層漸漸裂開。  
索爾的眼睛望向他的，似乎還不明白發生了什麼，他能看到索爾背後的叢林，在五十英尺的遠方，那裡的樹影在風中劇烈搖擺。  
他不能掉入冰湖，洛基飛快地想。  
這裡的湖水溫度極低，而且下面的水勢湍急，如果索爾失足，他將沒法拉他回來。  
洛基向前走了兩步，聽見了令人警惕的兩三聲咔擦響動。  
接著，他看到索爾的身體搖了搖，他身上的行李太多，難以保持平衡。在洛基還沒有反應過來的時候，索爾跌倒在一處因為水草而凸起的薄冰上。那裡的冰面迅速瓦解，像是一張蜘蛛網一樣漸漸輻射裂開。  
洛基瞪大眼睛，看著他的兄長的半條腿陷入了冰冷的湖水中。  
這裡的水溫太低，如果呆上幾分鐘，恐怕索爾就要凍死。  
索爾穿的太多，在這樣的情景之下，幾乎沒有勝算。索爾伸出手徒勞地抓著冰面，他的手肘搭著光滑無摩擦力的一片碎冰上，瞬間半個身子陷入了湖中。  
「索爾！…」洛基急促地叫道，他奮不顧身飛蛾撲火一樣靠著手腳爬到了他兄弟的面前， 把腰間的長槍遞給已經幾乎被水沒頂的索爾。  
索爾抓住槍的時候，洛基的身體猛烈地搖晃了一下，他以為自己的手臂將會被扯斷。  
他的手沒有戴手套，在寒冷的空氣中，每個末梢神經都在向大腦傳達疼痛的信息。他死命抓著那柄槍，讓身體向右邊滾動，給索爾提供一些他急需的拉力，他的身體用力抓住冰面上因為氣泡形成的大小凹槽。  
他身下的冰塊發出了一聲咔擦響動。  
洛基絕望地閉上了眼睛，他想起傳道書中的句子，「凡事都有定期、天下萬務都有定時。生有時、死有時。栽種有時、拔出所栽種的、也有時。」他的手指疼得幾乎握不住那柄槍，他的斗篷被冷風吹得歪到一邊，半截手臂露在外面。「我見神叫世人勞苦、使他們在其中受經練…」他心想。  
也許這就是他的死期。  
如果這是索爾死期的話。  
洛基緊緊抓著槍不願鬆手，他看見自己的指關節迅速變成青灰色。  
索爾的頭髮上結了一層冰，他有些痛苦地呻吟著，用盡全力用手肘支撐自己的身體，像是一隻落水的獅子，他顯得有些狂亂。  
在洛基幾乎要放棄的時候，索爾終於從冰窟窿裡面爬了出來，他的鬍渣上結滿了冰渣，此刻他冷得瑟瑟發抖，聲音有些戰慄，「別動，洛基，別動。」  
洛基看著自己的身體下面，那裡的冰塊微微互相摩擦。  
「我跟你說過要小心…」洛基恨恨地說著，他的體溫有些過低，他將手指放進自己斗篷的毛皮口袋當中。  
「我很抱歉。」索爾輕輕在洛基身邊躺平。  
他們兩個一起匍匐一般前進了幾步，離開了危險的冰面。  
「你不能死。」洛基突然說，他感到了一陣精疲力盡。  
「我當然不會死。」索爾用沙啞的聲音回答。  
他將自己的手指伸進了洛基的口袋，他的手指像是冰棍一樣，洛基被冷得打了一個寒顫。  
接著那幾根冰冷的手指輕輕握在了一起。

「這也就夠了。」洛基心想。


End file.
